The Woods
by Barbara Rose
Summary: This is an alternate reality story where Patrick and Robin meet for the first time. Scrubs is endgame and numerous other characters will be making an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

This is an A/U Scrubs story which will include many GH characters current and those who are no longer on the show. Please let me know what you think

Chapter One:

Dr. Patrick Drake was ready for a change. He was moving to Port Charles and he was going to be heading up the new cutting edge neurosurgical suite. He was ready to leave Los Angeles behind and settle in to a new position with new faces and none of the garbage he dealt with before.

He stepped out of the shower at the Metro Court hotel and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was looking for a condo to rent or buy, but he arrived earlier than he thought and was going to stay here until he had a proper place to live.

He pulled on his clothes and heard his phone buzz. Smiling when he saw the number, he picked it up.

"Hey Matt, what's up?"

Patrick's younger brother was a pediatric neurosurgeon and he and Patrick had recently found each other. Noah Drake had been absent from their lives for a while, but after he became sick with liver cancer, he told Patrick about his affair and about Matt's existence. The two men had spoken on the phone and finally met when Matt was in LA at a conference.

Patrick was furious at first by the betrayal he felt his dad had lived, but eventually, Matt and Noah became incredibly important to him and he realized that he wanted more. He needed his family and he wanted connections. Matt told him about the position at General Hospital and since Noah was undergoing treatment there as well, Patrick decided to make the move.

"I need a favor," Matt said.

"I've been here for two hours and you already need a favor?" Patrick grinned. "How did you survive without me for 30 years?"

"Shut up, this is important," Matt smiled into the phone. "You aren't due to start at GH for another week, so I know you have time."

"Time for what?" Patrick asked, confused.

"To chaperone a camping trip with some teenagers?"

Patrick was silent.

"You're kidding, right?"

Matt sighed.

"I'm not. I was supposed to chaperone a trip with 10 teens who were all recently cleared of cancer. They are going on a retreat led by one of the psychologists I work with and it's supposed to be a 'reclaim your life' experience. There are a few other doctors going and I was looking forward to it, but Maxie is having trouble with her pregnancy and I'm nervous about being away."

Patrick was concerned.

"What's going on? Is she okay?"

Maxie and Matt had been married for five years now and Patrick had yet to meet her. One of the reasons he was happy to move was to be closer to his new niece who was about to arrive. Maxie had been having some trouble with her blood pressure and was in pre eclampsia for the last few weeks. They were hoping to hold on another month before delivering.

"She's just had a lot of trouble and I'm worried. I don't want to be away."

"I understand, but camping? When have I ever been camping? And I hate kids."

Matt laughed.

"You might want to keep that to yourself," he said. "It's all done and arranged and all you need to do is make sure nobody dies. You won't be alone, there will be other doctors there, too."

Patrick sighed.

"How long?"

"Just for tonight. You leave in a few hours."

"Fuck, a few hours?"

"I'll owe you, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Patrick said. "Give me the details," he sighed and Matt grinned as he told him what he needed to do.

XXXX

A few hours later, Patrick drove his rental car to the campgrounds and parked, grabbing his bag and tent that he picked up from Matt's garage and he sighed for the millionth time.

He didn't want to be here and he didn't like the looks of the skies. Was it going to rain? Was he seriously going to be sitting out here in the middle of nowhere while he listened to teenagers wax poetic about things they couldn't possibly understand all while he got soaked to the bone?

"Dr. Drake?" a voice called out to him as he walked to the group of people.

"Yes," Patrick flashed his dimples and the woman blushed. "But please call me Patrick."

"I'm Elizabeth Webber, a nurse at GH. Matt said you would be joining us and I'm so pleased to meet you. Your reputation is quite something."

"I know, and you should hear about my surgical abilities," he grinned and she laughed.

"Well come on over and I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff. The kids should be arriving by bus in a half hour."

Patrick nodded and followed her to the group.

XXXX

"So you think you've got them all down?" Liz asked Patrick after she went over the introductions.

"Yeah, that one over there is Lainey, she's a psychiatrist and part of the group planning this retreat. That's Sabrina; she's a nurse who works in pediatrics and helped Lainey plan this. Over there is Steven Webber, he's your brother and a general surgeon. You are a surgical nurse who will be working with me once I start and there is a researcher who is on her way but isn't here yet."

Liz smiled.

"Nice job," she said. "Now here comes the bus with the teens. Our biggest hurdle will be keeping the girls away from the boys, but hopefully we won't have any issues."

Patrick laughed and followed her to the bus. She was nice and sweet and he almost asked her out before he saw the ring on her finger.

Besides, he wasn't interested in romance and if anything, he just wanted to have some fun.

The teenagers walked off the bus and he smiled at them. Maybe this would be a chance to get to know his new coworkers and break the ice?

XXXXX

Robin hating running late. She promised Lainey she would come and help out with the retreat, but her meds had been causing her more grief than usual and she wasn't feeling her best.

She was glad Matt would be there because she had an interesting case she wanted to discuss with him. She knew he focused on pediatrics, but the brain was the brain, and she needed help.

Jason Morgan was in trouble and his girlfriend Sam reached out to her for guidance. Robin was so happy to hear from them and it made her decision to come home easier. She had actually worked with Matt in Paris a few years ago and was eager to see him. The fact he married her cousin Maxie made her so happy.

She also wanted to be close to her new niece when she arrived. Robin believed she wouldn't have a chance to be a mother herself, so this was an event she didn't want to miss. She was so excited for Matt and Maxie and she was worried about the struggles Maxie was having with her health.

She took another sip of her Gatorade and parked the car. She grabbed her bag and her tent and went to meet the group, hoping she wasn't causing them to wait. She struggled a little with the bag and put the tent on the pack on her back and made her way to the group. She was almost there when she tripped and fell to the ground, her pack smacking her in the head.

"Shit!" she sat for a minute and tried to collect herself. This wasn't the start she wanted.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked.

Robin looked up and saw someone she didn't recognize. He was incredibly attractive, but a stranger nonetheless.

"No thank you," she said and stood up, wobbling as the weight of her pack pushed against her. She almost fell over and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I said no," she said and moved away.

"Whoa, I'm just trying to help. You look about ready to keel over," he said and she thought he smirked.

"I'm okay, thanks," she went to walk away when he followed. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Are you following me?"

"No, I'm heading to the campers," he said. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I just didn't recognize you and I am kind of careful about men who hang around me uninvited."

"My name is Patrick Drake and I'm joining the staff at GH. Now we aren't strangers," he grinned and couldn't stop staring. She was gorgeous, but in a very natural way. She wore no makeup and her eyes were mesmerizing. She had a tiny nose with a smattering of freckles across the bridge and her lips were full and pink. She had a slight flush to her cheeks that he wondered about. Was she embarrassed? Feverish? Hot? Did he affect her?

Robin stopped and smiled.

"Robin Scorpio," she held out her hand and he shook it.

"Are you a patient?" he asked.

Sadness crossed her features and she put her backpack down.

"No, why would you think that?"

As much as Robin tried to hide it, she swore sometimes people could see her inner demons. She hated that.

"Well, you look to be about 15 and the only doctor who isn't here yet is a researcher. I assumed she would be older and less attractive," he said and shrugged.

"Why? Only ugly older women are researchers?" Robin asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Well no, I guess," he said. "So who are you?"

"Dr. Robin Scorpio, ugly old researcher."

Patrick went to say something when Liz ran up and hugged Robin.

"I'm so glad you got here! I see you met Dr. Drake," she said as she put her arm around Robin.

"Patrick, please," he said and Liz smiled.

"Sorry, Patrick," she said.

"Is Matt here? I really need to talk to him," Robin asked as they walked towards the kids.

"He's not coming," Liz said. "Patrick is filling in for him."

Robin stopped.

"He's not coming?"

"No, Maxie is having some trouble," Liz said. "Is everything okay with you?"

Robin wiped her face and sighed.

"Yeah, I just needed his help. It's okay. Let's head out to the campsite."

Patrick followed them and smiled at the kids who were all gathered around. They walked about a mile deep into the woods and stopped so Lainey and Sabrina could go over rules and how the tents would be set up. Liz and Steven were setting up the fire pits and Robin was sitting on the ground by herself. He walked over and sat down.

"Are you doing okay?"

She looked at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you seem winded and you were upset that Matt wasn't coming. Are you in need of a doctor?"

"I am a doctor, so I'm all set, thanks."

"You're a researcher, hardly the same."

Robin glared at him.

"Well you're a charmer," she said.

"Sorry, but I don't know why anyone would choose to sit in a lab instead of get their hands dirty. The challenge of medicine goes far beyond books."

"For someone so incredibly educated, you're really dumb," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you're incredibly short sighted, totally judgmental and completely wrong," Robin said and rubbed her forehead.

Patrick shook his head.

"Whatever. You know nothing about me."

"I think I know enough," she said and stood up. "I'm going to sit with the kids."

Patrick watched her walk away and he looked over at the kids sitting at the bonfire with Liz and Steven. He watched from his seat as they all talked about their hopes and dreams and how they were blessed to have a second chance at life. Lainey had them each write a wish for their futures and toss it in the fire and they sang songs and ate dinner.

It was sweet and meaningful and it wasn't long before the kids went to their tents, the kids split up with Liz, Lainey, Sabrina and Steven, but the adults were still sitting by the fire.

Robin had her own tent and Patrick had his. He decided to head to bed, ready to leave this day behind. He was here and if anyone needed anything, he would help.

But that was it. He wasn't interested in any more 'bonding'.

It was just one night. He lay back in the plush tent, impressed with the luxury and he looked at his phone, scrolling through twitter and checking his mail before he put the phone away and stared at the top of the canvas. He jumped when the thunder crashed and prayed the material would hold as the rain pelted down.

He was starting to think his brother was going to be paying this off for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The rain was pelting down on the tents as Robin tried to get some sleep, ignoring her screaming bladder. She had been in Liz's tent for a while with the kids and had finally headed back to her tent, but had gotten soaked along the way. She shivered in the cool air and pulled a sweatshirt on over her tank top.

She knew Patrick had been in the other tent with the kids and everyone was having fun talking through the rain and just enjoying the moment of being alive and out in nature.

Now it was 3AM and although the thunder stopped, the rain continued and Robin just felt off. She also cursed herself for drinking so much juice. She was going to have to head out to the bathroom and she didn't want to get soaked again.

This was pointless and she knew it. She wasn't going to get to sleep and she just needed to brave the rain and find the bathroom. She pulled off her sweatshirt so it would stay dry and grabbed her flashlight before heading out.

XXXX

It seemed like a comfortable tent. It seemed comfortable until he tried lying down to sleep. Patrick couldn't get comfortable and he remembered why he didn't camp. He was too tall.

Sure, there were tents that could fit his frame, but this wasn't one of them. He was fine sitting up some, but laying on his back caused him to become a contortionist.

The rain was falling and it was soothing, in a weird way. He smiled as he thought about how fun the kids were while he talked with them and he knew why his brother wanted him to come.

Patrick had never been much of a people person and Matt wanted him to start off being a little more personable. It didn't bother Patrick, really, being a bit of a loner, but he vowed to make an effort.

He also knew that for as arrogant and upfront as he was in his career and dating life, he was reserved and closed off to anything deeper.

He closed his eyes and saw Robin. He had been a bit of a jerk, but he was being honest. Why would she stay in research? Didn't she miss the thrill of having her hands in someone's body? What about treating a patient and watching them come alive after treatments.

He just didn't get it.

She was also waiting to talk to Matt and he wondered what she needed. He could have asked, but from her reaction to his comments about her chosen field, he didn't think she would be open to any help from him.

He froze when he thought he heard something. He knew there weren't supposed to be any animals around where they were, but one could never be too sure.

"Patrick?" a voice called out.

He sat up and unzipped the tent, moving to let Liz come in.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but Robin needs help and I don't want to alarm the rest of the kids. Can you go?"

"Help? What do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, I'm not sure, really, but she went to find the bathroom and then texted me that her flashlight died. I tried to text back but she hasn't responded. It's pitch black out and I don't want her to get lost. Can you take your light and help lead her back?"

"Sure, go back with the kids, I'll help," Patrick smiled and Liz nodded before leaving. Patrick pulled on his shoes and grabbed his light before he got out and sighed as they rain fell on his head.

He made his way towards the bathroom cabin and hoped she was okay. The more he walked, the creepier it got. He didn't think there were animals here, but there could be murderers. He walked faster.

XXXX

This was a complete joke. She was soaking wet and her ankle was throbbing after she fell and she couldn't find her phone and she was completely and totally turned around.

At least she was able to text Elizabeth before she tripped and hurt herself and lost her phone. Now she was just waiting. She was tired, wet, frustrated and waiting.

If nothing else, she could just sit under a tree until the sun came up and then she would make her way back to her car and home. She pulled her hair up into a twist and limped into the darkness.

XXXX

Patrick had been walking in circles. He was lost and soaked and he felt like a complete moron. How did he get lost? What kind of campground was so confusing? He didn't even see any more tents. It was like he walked into the twilight zone of the camp.

He looked at his phone and groaned when he couldn't get a signal. How could they be outside and there be nothing? He looked around and almost screamed like a baby when an opossum ran past him.

"Who's there?" he heard a voice.

"Um, Patrick?" he said as his heart returned to normal.

Robin limped out of the darkness and he exhaled.

"Thank God you're okay," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she shivered.

"Elizabeth came and told me you were lost. I came to find you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said and sighed. "I didn't mean to bother you."

He could barely see her in the darkness and he felt really awkward.

"So can I walk you back to camp?"

"Sure, thanks," she said and he saw he limp.

"Are you hurt?"

"I fell and twisted my ankle," she wiped her face and sighed. "It's fine."

"Right, so let's go," he said and they walked. It was evident pretty quickly that Patrick didn't know where he was going.

"You're just as lost as I was, aren't you?" she asked as her ankle throbbed.

"No, it's just a far walk," he lied.

She started to laugh and he turned to glare at her.

"If you're so perfect, why don't you show me how to go?"

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "I don't think I'm perfect, but you have to admit you have no idea where we are."

He smiled, despite his frustration and saw the glimpse of her eyes as the moonlight hit.

"So I'm not great with direction. At least I found you."

"True," she said and sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling great. I need to get dry and warm, and then I'll be fine."

"Well I think I found the way back," he said and helped her over the muddy hill. She smiled when she saw the campgrounds.

"Thank God," she said and they walked to their tents. She stopped at hers and he smiled.

"This isn't yours," he said.

"Yes it is," she looked up at him.

"It's huge!"

"I like to be comfortable. Why? Isn't you're this big?"

"Hardly," he chuckled. "I can't lay down in mine without my feet hanging out."

"Well, since you walked me home, the least I can do is invite you in for a drink," she grinned and he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"Well I mean a drink and nothing else, so yeah," she said.

"Okay, then I would like a drink," he smiled and she unlocked the tent cover and they went in. She zipped it closed and lit the lantern which illuminated the enclosure. Patrick saw the tent probably slept five people and she placed a blanket down for him to use.

"Thanks," he said and wrapped it around his shoulders. She pulled her sweatshirt on and grabbed her bag, pulling out a thermos and pouring him some hot chocolate.

"It's not real hot, but it's warm, so that's something," she said as she handed him the mug.

"It's perfect, thank you," he took a long drink and relished the warm liquid.

She poured herself a mug and took a drink, stretching her legs out and wincing at the pain in her ankle.

"Hey, let me take a look at that," he said as he pulled her leg onto his lap.

"Oh, okay," she said and felt weird letting him touch her.

Patrick didn't think this through before he put his hands on her leg. She was incredibly beautiful and he was in very close proximity to her.

Robin watched as his hands moved over her leg and she hated to admit it, but it felt amazing.

"My leg is fine, it's my ankle that's throbbing."

He grinned at her and nodded.

"I'm aware. Sometimes, there are knots in your leg that lead to your ankle and make the nerves scream. I'm just massaging out the kinks and hope it will help the swelling in your ankle."

"I'm not sure massaging knots help when I twisted my ankle," she said.

"Did you learn that through your research?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

Robin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, with all of my ugly old researcher friends."

"Okay, so maybe that comment was out of line, but I just don't understand how you could choose to stay in books when the whole body is out there to discover and heal."

"You can't heal anything without research."

"You can't heal anything with it."

"That's bullshit," she said and pulled her leg away from him. "Every medication, every procedure, every breakthrough is because of research."

"Research doesn't make the cuts or mix the meds or deal with the patients. Research is a means to get the doctor from point A to point B. It's not everything and it requires little magic," Patrick said and took a drink of his hot chocolate.

"You think of things in a very simple way, don't you?"

"I've been called a lot of things, but simple isn't one of them," he said.

"Well, then I'm glad I could be the first," she said.

"Then enlighten me. Why are you a researcher?"

Robin felt her anxiety build as he pushed her on this.

"I'm not sure why I need to explain myself to you. It's your issue, not mine."

"Okay, so you have no answer then?"

"What are you, twelve?" she asked.

"Hardly, I'm all man," he grinned.

"I'll bet you tell yourself that every chance you get."

"I have no problem believing in myself. I need to be my own biggest cheerleader."

"Why?" Robin took a drink.

"Because you need to have your own back. You can't rely on other people to bring you up."

"That's kind of sad," she said. "And lonely."

"Not really," Patrick looked at her, wondering why he was being so open with a virtual stranger. "It's life."

"You haven't really had anyone you could rely on, have you?" Robin pulled out a bag of chips and opened them, taking one and offering them to Patrick.

He took some chips and shrugged.

"I have friends."

"That's not what I meant," she said as she moved a little. "You seem guarded and not sure anyone would have your back if you needed them."

"That's kind of presumptuous of you," he said. "You don't know anything about me."

"You're right. What's your specialty?" she asked.

"I'm a neurosurgeon."

Robin was surprised.

"Really? Are you any good?" she grinned.

"The best."

"Right, you are your own biggest cheerleader," she said.

"I am, but it's the truth. I'm heading to General Hospital to head up the neurosurgical unit."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Is that a problem?" he looked at her. "You seem upset."

"No," she sighed and looked into his eyes. "I'm happy you'll be joining the team."

"Wow, the sincerity just flowed out of that comment."

She smiled and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just have a lot on my mind. We should try to get some sleep before we have to leave."

Patrick wanted to know more, but he knew she was tired.

She lay down and shivered and he knew she had given him her blanket.

"At the risk of getting punched, would it be okay if we lay together so we both can get warm? I won't do anything to you, I promise."

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm good with that."

He lay next to her and she moved to allow him space. He pulled the blanket over them and made sure to keep his distance as he closed his eyes.

Robin felt his body close to hers and she finally stopped shivering. She was ready for this night to be over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Patrick woke up and took a minute to remember where he was. He sat up and stretched, his back aching and his hair sticking up in weird places.

He was in a tent. He was in Robin's tent.

Robin wasn't here.

He sat up and pulled his clothes on before smoothing his hair down and opening the tent. The bright sun hit him and he squinted as he looked at his watch.

7AM.

Where did she go?

He saw Lainey and Steven starting a fire in the pit for breakfast and he knew the kids would be up soon. He walked towards the wood and was relieved when he saw Robin. He was worried when she limped towards him.

"Hey, where did you go?" he smiled at her when she saw him. He felt a flush cover his cheeks as he took in her beautiful frame. She was incredibly petite and her long brown hair framed her face and fell over her shoulders. There was a slight curl to the ends he knew was because of the rain and it made him want to run his fingers through it. When she met his gaze, he felt naked in her eyes.

"I wanted to find my phone. I dropped it when I fell and I couldn't find it in the darkness."

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah," she smiled and held it up. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, thanks. You?"

She remembered waking up in his arms and she blushed.

"Really good, thanks."

"Good."

They stood in silence and Robin shifted, her ankle throbbing.

"So I think I need to go sit down and wrap my ankle before I attempt to drive home."

"Oh, right, you should totally do that."

Again, neither one of them moved.

"Excuse me," she said and went to walk, but stumbled and felt his strong arms around her.

Shit.

"Let me help you," he said and half carried her into the tent. She sat down and smiled at him.

"Thanks. I can take it from here," she said.

"Okay. Bye," he said awkwardly and stepped out of the tent. He made his way back to his own tent, shaking his head.

Nice dipshit," he mumbled to himself as he went to join the rest for breakfast.

Robin zipped the tent closed and lay back on the blanket. She exhaled and willed her stomach to settle down. She closed her eyes and thought about the morning's events.

She hadn't slept so soundly in a long time. If she was honest with herself, it felt amazing having a man hold her all night. She had been so lonely and it wasn't something she dwelled on, but she missed companionship. She missed romance and love and passion.

She missed living.

It wasn't that she was unhappy with her life. Just the opposite, really; she was successful and had a promising career back in the town where she grew up. She was respected in her field and despite this latest blip with her meds; her health had been really stable.

But something happened to her last night. Talking with Patrick and flirting with him ignited a spark she thought was long gone.

He was gorgeous and caring and he helped her when he didn't have to. He also seemed guarded about things and she could relate to that. She wanted to know more, but she also knew she needed to tell him everything.

Maybe it was easier to just stay away? Besides, who said he wanted to even see her again? She was building this whole setup in her mind and it was a real possibility that he was involved with someone else and was just being a gentleman last night.

She drifted off to sleep as thoughts of Patrick filled her dreams.

XXXXX

Everyone had left the campgrounds after the bus took the kids back and Patrick was packing his tent up and getting ready to head out when saw Robin's tent was still up. He had been unable to get her out of his mind all morning and when Liz pulled him to help corral the kids after breakfast and time just got away from him.

She couldn't still be in there, could she?

He carried his bag and pack to her tent and sighed.

"Robin? Are you okay?"

There as no answer and he tried to figure out a way to knock on the mesh.

Maybe he should just leave. She had an injured ankle, not a head injury and he knew she could get up and go home when she was ready.

Still, he was concerned. She seemed off and it was more than a twisted ankle.

He sat down on a large rock and rested his elbows on his knees.

There was something about her. She was beautiful and generous and intelligent and giving. They had talked all night and she was truly interested in the answers and not just telling him what he wanted to hear.

Patrick realized he had been missing that. He wanted to connect with someone. He wanted to be important to someone. He wanted more than sleepwalking through life.

"Patrick?" Robin asked as she stepped out of the tent.

He looked up from his daydreaming and smiled.

"Hi."

"Why are you still here? Is everything okay?"

He stood up and nodded.

"Yeah, everyone left."

She started taking her tent down and looked at him.

"Not everyone."

He helped her and shrugged.

"I was worried about you. I was just making sure your ankle was okay for you to drive home."

"Oh, well it's sore, but I think it just needs to be elevated with some ice. As soon as I get home I'll take care of it."

"Right, well that sounds like a good idea."

She hesitated and then looked at him.

"So do you have a place to stay yet?"

"I'm at the Metro Court for now, but I want to find a place right away. The hotel is nice, but not really conducive for a home."

Robin watched as he picked up his bags as well as hers and she reached to his arm.

"Would you like to come to my place for dinner? I'd like to thank you for your help last night."

"Dr. Scorpio, are you asking me out on a date?" he grinned and his dimples were deep and inviting.

"I'm asking a friend to have dinner," she said and then smiled. "It will depend how things go before I consider it a date."

He hesitated and she blushed.

"You're in a relationship, aren't you? I'm so sorry. I totally stepped in that one. Just forget I asked."

She turned to walk away and he moved to stop her.

"No, I am not in a relationship."

"Okay, are you gay?"

"What? No."

"So it's me? I can take it, don't worry."

"Robin, would you stop and let me answer?"

She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Sorry. Shutting up now."

"I would like very much to come over for dinner, but I want it to be a date."

"You would? You do?"

He smiled.

"I would and I do."

"Okay then," she said as they walked to the cars. "I'll text you my address. Can I have your number?"

He pulled out his phone and told her the number and she called him.

"Hello?" he grinned.

"Hi, I'm calling to ask you out on a date."

"Oh, well let me check my calendar," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"It appears I'm free. I'll be there."

They hung up and laughed as they got into their respective cars. They drove off and both of them had a smile on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Robin put the finishing touches on the dinner table and went to check on the chicken. She didn't know why she went all out for this dinner, but she figured it was time to break out of the status quo.

She didn't know much about Patrick, but she found herself wondering what was behind the bravado. He was handsome, that was obvious. He was also intelligent and caring and someone who made her question things.

Making her way to her bedroom, she pulled her clothes off and went to head into the shower. The butterflies in her stomach reminded her that she had a big secret, and it may be a game changer. What would he think when she told him she was HIV positive?

XXXX

"This is a beautiful home," Patrick said to Matt after he got the grand tour. "I'm proud of you."

Matt chuckled and handed Maxie some juice.

"Thanks, I think?" he smiled as they sat down.

"So Patrick, is there anyone special in your life?" Maxie asked as she rested her hand on her pregnant belly.

"Right now, all I can focus on is getting started in my new job," he said, thinking of Robin. He just wasn't ready to say anything about her yet. He really didn't know what there was to say.

"Well we can't have that," Maxie said and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Yep," she smiled. "Your daughter is playing a soccer match and it's pressing on my chest."

"I can't believe you're going to be a dad," Patrick smiled. "Are you both ready?"

"I'm ready," Maxie grinned. "I can't wait to see him holding her and I know your dad will be so excited to be a grandpa."

Patrick felt his heart twist at mention of Noah.

"Yeah, he'll be a great grandpa."

Matt looked at his brother and Maxie nodded.

"You should visit him. He would love to see you."

"I will."

"Patrick, you both have made peace with things, haven't you?"

"Yeah, we're good. I'll visit soon," he said, effectively ending the discussion.

"So, do you want to stay for dinner? I mean, I'm not cooking, but Matt will pick up something amazing," Maxie grinned.

Patrick stood up and laughed.

"Thanks, but I have plans," he said.

"What kind of plans?" Matt smiled.

"Just plans, nothing big," he smiled and hugged Maxie before Matt walked him out.

Patrick went back to the hotel to shower and change before he headed to Robin's. He was more than a little nervous and knew this was more than just 'plans'.

XXXX

Robin put the wine on the table and smoothed her dress down. She was wearing a short sundress that tied up around her neck. She had wanted to wear her wedge heels, but her ankle was swollen and so she had to resort to a pair of flats that allowed her bandaged ankle to fit.

Her hair was down around her shoulders and curled a little and she put a tiny bit of lip-gloss on. She was ready.

For what? She didn't know.

The doorbell rang and she jumped before smiling and going to answer.

Patrick stood there and was speechless. She was beautiful, but he just got lost in her eyes. He felt such a sense of comfort and belonging when she looked at him and it made him nervous.

He hardly knew her. What the hell was going on?

"Come in, please," she smiled and opened the door.

He stepped in and she closed the door.

"These are for you," he said and handed her a dozen roses. "I realized on the way over that roses seem serious and I should have gotten daisies or something, but I didn't and now it's all weird."

She held the beautiful red flowers and smiled.

"They are beautiful and I promise not to think they are serious. Thank you. Make yourself comfortable while I put them in a vase."

He nodded and she went into the kitchen.

Patrick walked around the plush room and smiled at how homey it felt. She had a nice television and a fireplace and on the mantel were photos of a few people who looked like they were family.

He admired her bookcases and ran his fingers over some of the titles, impressed by the collection.

"Thought I would have stuffy old research books and nothing else?" her voice startled him and he grinned.

"Well, the thought had crossed my mind," he turned to her and she laughed as she sat on the couch. He walked over to sit next to her.

"How is your ankle?"

"Just a little swollen but it's nothing," she said. "Did you get a chance to check out any places to live today?"

"Not yet, but I need to do that."

"When do you start work?"

"Next Monday."

"That's great," Robin said and there was an awkward silence. "We can eat if you want. It's ready."

"Okay, that sounds great," he said and they got up.

Why was this so awkward? He was acting like a teenager.

He sat at the table and poured the wine while she grabbed the food. After she sat down, he proposed a toast.

"To strange first meetings," he said.

She clinked his glass.

"To strange first meetings."

They began to eat and finally, the conversation began to flow.

"So why neurosurgery?" she asked as they ate.

"It was the most complex and challenging," he said.

She stared at him.

"Not true, but I'll allow it."

"Is that right? What's more challenging than the human brain? What's more complex than the one organ that makes everything in the entire body work?"

"Finding out ways to create medications and procedures to fix problems in the brain as well as the rest of the body."

He leaned in and grinned.

"Research isn't everything."

She nodded.

"Neither is surgery."

"Sometimes removing the problem is the only solution."

"And sometimes there can be more than one way to remove something."

He grinned and sat back.

"It's quicker."

"Is that your solution to everything?"

They both stared at each other and laughed.

"On the contrary, I take my time when it's important."

She took a drink.

"So brain surgery isn't important?"

He blinked and she laughed.

"You make this too easy," she said and got up, taking the plates into the kitchen.

He grabbed the glasses and followed her.

"Robin, why did you ask me to dinner?"

She put the dishes in the sink and took the glasses from him, placing them down.

"To thank you for helping me."

"I think that's a lie," he said as he moved closer to her.

She crossed her arms and looked up into his eyes.

"I don't lie."

"You could have sent me a card or a text. You didn't have to ask me to dinner and make such an amazing meal to thank me."

"So what? You think I want something more? I had ulterior motives?"

He shrugged.

"I think you like me."

"If you were honest, maybe. I don't like people who play games," she said and walked back to the dining room.

"What the hell does that mean? I'm honest. What are you talking about?"

"I asked you why you became a neurosurgeon. You gave me the textbook answer, but it wasn't true. There was a deeper meaning. You wanted to prove something to someone. You wanted to do something that others couldn't. There is a story behind your words that you wouldn't share."

He was surprised she picked up on that and more than a little confused by her ability to see through his words.

"Well, thank you for the thank you dinner. I'll see myself out."

She nodded.

"And you run when scared."

"And your need to analyze my every move is more than a little bit of a turn off."

She blushed.

"Sorry, it's a habit. I just don't like lip service. I prefer an honest approach. Life's short and I don't have any time to waste."

That was a weird statement.

"Right, so is there a reason for that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you don't have time to waste. Why?"

"No reason."

"Now who's lying?"

"I asked you to dinner because I like you."

Patrick moved to her and took her hand in his.

"I like you, too."

She smiled and he ached to kiss her.

"But I need to tell you something."

He kissed her fingers and she took her hand away.

"I am HIV positive."

What?

He was quiet and she felt her tears sting her eyes.

"Thanks for dinner," he said and she watched him walk out.

Patrick felt the walls closing around him as he walked to his car.

How did he react like that? How could he just walk away? What the hell was wrong with him?

He knew why, but he couldn't deal with it. He wasn't ready.

He jumped in his car and grabbed his phone as it rang.

"Patrick? Maxie's water broke and the baby is coming."

"Right now? Are you at the hospital?" he asked, starting the car.

"Yeah, but Maxie's pressure is too high. I'm really worried. Can you come and help?"

"I'm on my way," Patrick said and sped off to the hospital.

XXXX

Robin angrily wiped her tears and finished washing the dishes. She was disgusted with herself for believing he was different. She just felt like he wouldn't react that way.

If she was honest with herself, it did seem to be like there was more to it.

Her phone startled her and she answered.

"Hi Uncle Mac. She is? Right now? Okay, I'm on my way."

She hung up and grabbed her keys.

Maxie was in labor and Robin felt it was the perfect distraction to get Patrick off her mind.

Time to welcome a new member of the family!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Robin raced into the hospital and saw Mac pacing.

"Mac? What's going on?"

He smiled at her and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here. Something is wrong with Maxie's blood pressure and they are trying to fix it. Matt is with her but I don't know what they are doing."

"Okay, well let's sit down and not jump to conclusions," she said and he nodded.

"It's just that I worry about my girls, you know? Maxie had a heart transplant and I worry about her."

"She is going to be fine. Her heart has been amazing for years now and there is no reason to think this will be any different."

Matt rushed out and smiled with relief at Robin.

"Can you go in? Maxie is mad at me for getting her pregnant. I don't know how to help her at the minute but she asked for someone without a penis."

Robin laughed and hugged Matt.

"I've got this one," she said and walked into the room.

XXXX

"Matt?" Patrick rushed in and saw his brother and a man he didn't recognize. "How is she?"

"She's with her cousin right now. She is dilated to five but it will be a while. I'm just worried about her blood pressure."

"Why don't they just do a c-section?" Mac asked.

"It's better to avoid surgery if possible," Patrick said.

"And you are?" Mac asked.

Matt smiled.

"Sorry Mac, this is my brother, Patrick Drake. Patrick, this is Maxie's Uncle Mac."

"Oh, sorry," Mac said. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Patrick shook his hand.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Matt asked. "Did I ruin your plans?"

Patrick felt his shame wash over him.

"No, I did that all on my own. It's a story for another time."

The obstetrician walked out and Matt stood up.

XXXX

"I don't like pain, you know? I mean I know I always act like I'm strong and everything, but I'm not. I don't think I can do this. I mean I'm too selfish to be a mom. I changed my mind, okay? Can you fix this Robin?" Maxie asked as she groaned through the contraction.

Robin smiled and placed the cool washcloth on Maxie's forehead.

"You were made to be a mom, Maxie. You and Matt are so in love and this little girl is a result of that love. I know it's scary and I know you're in pain, but this is such a blessing. You know how much we all love you and this is going to be the best day ever."

Maxie looked at Robin and nodded.

"I need a distraction. Tell me why you're dressed up and tell me why you are wearing hideous shoes."

Robin laughed.

"I twisted my ankle so heels were out."

"Out for what?" she asked as she moaned through another contraction.

"I had someone over for dinner," she said.

"Someone? A girl someone or a boy someone?"

"A boy," Robin said.

"What?" Maxie screamed and the monitors went off. Robin jumped up and moved when the doctors came in.

"I need Matt," Maxie cried.

"I'll get him," Robin said and rushed out. She froze when she saw Patrick standing there with Mac and Matt.

"What the hell?" Patrick asked as he stood up when he saw her.

"Matt? Maxie needs you," she said as Matt rushed in.

"Is she okay?" Mac asked.

Robin nodded.

"She's hanging in there," she said and eyed Patrick. What the heck was he doing there?

Mac got a phone call and excused himself.

Robin limped to the chair and sat down, ignoring Patrick.

"How is your ankle?"

She glared at him.

"Seriously? It's fine, thanks."

He sighed and looked at his hands.

"Why are you here?"

She chuckled.

"It's a free country. I can be wherever I want."

He nodded.

"Right, so are you going to act like this from now on?"

She stood up and shook her head.

"I don't know why you're here, but I don't want to be near you, so excuse me."

"Matt is my brother," he said.

Robin froze and turned to him.

"You're his brother? I didn't know he had a brother. You weren't at the wedding," she said.

"You were?"

"Yeah, Maxie is my cousin."

He chuckled and sighed.

"Matt and I didn't know about each other until recently. This is the first time I've met Maxie. Being closer to family is part of why I moved here. I want to be a part of my nieces life."

"I see, well good luck with everything," she said and went to walk away.

"Robin, wait," he said.

"No, I don't think so. You left and I get why. To be honest, I shouldn't have just told you something so personal. We've known each other, what, a day? It's fine. No harm no foul. This was a mistake and since we are connected by family, we need to be civil, but right now, I think it's best if we just keep our distance."

He went to say more when Mac walked back over and then Matt rushed out.

"She's going to push! I need to help her push. What do I do?"

Patrick laughed and led him to get the gown on.

"Come on man, time to meet your daughter."

Robin smiled and Mac looked at her.

"You met Patrick? He's nice, don't you think?"

"I don't know," she said vaguely.

"Maxie told me about him. He had a rough time in LA and she said Matt really pushed for him to move out here. I'm glad he came."

"What kind of a rough time?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure, but something with a patient who was HIV positive. Maybe you should talk to him? I didn't know what he looked like until Matt introduced me. Maxie didn't know the details but Patrick had a really rough time, from what she said. Matt wanted him to move closer to be by family."

Robin felt a bit guilty. Perhaps his reaction wasn't about her, but something deeper?

Patrick walked back to them and smiled.

"We should know something soon. I'm going to see if my dad is able to leave his room and come down."

"Your dad?" Robin asked. "Oh God, your dad is Noah Drake, isn't he?"

Patrick smiled.

"You know him?"

"I admire his work. I actually had a case I needed to go over with Matt, but I can ask your dad, too."

"You can ask me; I'm the new head of neurosurgery," he smiled.

She looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea, but thanks anyway."

Patrick nodded.

"Right, so I'll be back."

Robin watched him walk away and she turned to see Mac staring at her with a questioning glance.

"Don't ask."

He grinned and they sat and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Patrick stood looking into the nursery a few hours later. He felt tears come to his eyes as he saw the tiny baby with his brother's last name sleeping peacefully.

Maxie had some trouble, but after a few hours of intense labor, they took her in for a c-section and delivered a healthy baby girl. Matt was with Maxie and they asked Patrick to keep an eye on their little miracle until she could be brought in with Maxie.

He stayed a bit out of sight and just took in the vision of this perfect brand new little life. He was surprised at his sentimental reaction, never having wanted kids of his own.

A lot of his life had turned upside don the past year. He found out he had a brother, his father was dealing with cancer and his personal and professional life had taken a profound hit.

He sighed as he thought of the recent developments. It was by chance that he was on tat camping trip. It was by chance that he ran into Robin. It was by chance that he and Matt were related and Robin was Maxie's cousin.

He hated to admit that maybe this wasn't just chance. Maybe life was trying to tell him something.

Robin was HIV positive. He hated that. He hated everything about it and he knew his reaction to her wasn't right.

She probably thought he ran because he was scared of her disease.

She probably thought he was a bigoted jerk.

Why wouldn't she? He acted like he was both of those things. The problem was so much deeper than he could process. His reaction had nothing to do with her and everything to do with him.

Still, none of that mattered to her. She had probably faced years of prejudice and hate and he walked out on her. It didn't matter that he had his own demons to deal with. She deserved better.

"Patrick?" Robin asked as she walked up.

He turned and blushed, rolling his eyes at himself and his behavior.

"Hey, how is Maxie?"

She looked closely at him and saw a sadness cover his handsome features and it broke her heart.

"She is stable. They are going to bring the baby down soon and see if she can nurse."

"Oh, good," he smiled. "They asked me to watch her and I guess I got a little lost in my own head."

She smiled and he thought it was the most beautiful sight.

"I understand that. Sometimes I think the best company I have is when I'm alone," she rubbed her eyes and chuckled. "That must have sounded incredibly pathetic."

He laughed.

"Not at all. Very paradoxical," he said and flashed his dimples.

She smiled again and went to say something, but stopped.

"What is it?" he prompted.

"Nothing," she smiled. "I'm going to visit your dad and talk shop. I'm sure I'll see you around. Have a nice evening."

"Robin, wait," he stopped her and she sighed.

"Look, I know we had an awkward dinner and I am totally okay with your decision to leave. I realize we are connected by Matt and Maxie, but I don't want you to worry about me hanging around or making you uncomfortable. It really is okay," she said and rubbed her arms.

"Will you let me say something before you keep having my side of the conversation, too?" he grinned.

She chuckled.

"Sorry."

"I had a friend back in LA who was like a sister to me. She didn't have anyone to count on and we spent a lot of time together, hanging out and watching sports. We went through college together and she was there for me when my mom died and my dad took off."

Robin listened and couldn't help but be touched by how much admiration he seemed to have in speaking about this woman.

"Anyway, she moved away and fell in love with some asshole who abused her and cheated on her. Long story short, she came to see me when she was already exhibiting signs of end stage AIDS. She died and there wasn't anything I could do."

Robin was stunned. She looked at him and was speechless.

"My reaction at dinner had very little to do with you and everything to do with me. I let her down in a profound way and because of her death; I began to question everything about what I thought my life should look like. I came here to start over and be a better man, someone worth something. I just needed to stop seeing disappointment when I looked in the mirror. I didn't want to be reminded of what she went through and how she suffered because I didn't step in and help her."

"And then I just went and brought it all back to the forefront. I'm so sorry, Patrick."

He shook his head.

"No, don't apologize. I think that's my problem, you know? I make everything about me. I guess I don't lack in hubris."

Robin smiled and shrugged.

"That's actually a really good trait to have as a surgeon; as any doctor really. Pride isn't a bad thing, it just needs to accompany other traits."

He looked at her and she blushed.

"I'd like to apologize, anyway, for my reaction. I am truly sorry you are HIV positive, but it has nothing to do with whether or not I want to get to know you."

"Okay, but I'm not sure how to take that. Do you want to get to know me?"

"I do, but I don't think I'm the kind of guy you'd want to date. I think we should just remain friends."

Her face fell and she felt the walls she began to lower brick back up.

"Okay," she said. "I'm not sure what you mean about being the kind of guy you'd want to date, but I respect your feelings. I do need to go talk to Noah and see if he can recommend a plan for a friend of mine. It was nice to talk to you, Patrick."

He felt an ache as she walked away and he wondered just what the hell was wrong with him.

"Bye," he said quietly to the silence of the room.

XXXX

Robin stopped on her way to see Noah and sat down on one of the benches against the wall. She felt weird and it bothered her that she was so upset by his dismissal of her.

It's not like she wanted a relationship, necessarily, but she had enjoyed his company and she felt like he was someone worth knowing.

His story also broke her heart. She knew what it was like to watch someone you love succumb to this disease and the months after are so hard to make sense of things. Why did it happen; what was the point of life. She remembered those feelings like they just happened and she wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"Robin?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Sonny," she said.

He sat down and Robin smiled at Max, Sonny's bodyguard, who stood to the side.

"I didn't know you were back in town," he said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I came back to work and I haven't had a chance to see many people yet. Sam actually asked me to come home and see if I could help Jason."

Sonny sighed.

"I hope you can do something. Jason is adamant about letting things just end up as they are and that's just not something we can allow. Sam has been everywhere trying to find help and everyone has turned her down."

Robin nodded.

"I know. His case is pretty hopeless, but I have an idea of someone who might be able to offer some hope. I just need to convince Jason to heck himself into the hospital and let us run some tests."

"That's almost as hard as treating him," Sonny smiled and then looked closer at her. "What's going on with you? You don't seem yourself."

Robin felt her eyes fill and Sonny was alarmed.

"What is it? Are you okay? Is there something you aren't saying?"

"I'm okay," she smiled. "I'm stable and my viral load is undetectable. I just had a talk with someone and it brought up a lot of old feelings. I'm just a little wistful I guess."

Sonny smiled at her.

"I miss him, too."

"It's been so long, you know? I wonder when I can think of my time with Stone and not be so angry at how it ended. I mean, I can look at our life together and the memories are happy, but then the cloud of this disease permeates everything about it and I find myself back at square one when it comes to moving forward."

"He would have been 35 years old soon. Can you believe that?" Sonny smiled.

"I know. I wonder what he would have been like. I don't know if we would have ended up together. I don't know what my life would look like if HIV never reared its ugly head."

"That's the trouble with life. We make decisions and choices and have to live with those consequences. We can't go back and we can't change the past. I think I've learned that lesson more times than I care to admit, but I also know there are moments in my life I wouldn't change for anything."

Robin wiped her eyes and sniffed as she looked at him.

"What moments are those?"

"Taking a young man into my home and learning lessons about life from him. Watching love grow through the eyes of two of the most amazing young adults. Forming a bond with you and knowing that no matter what, I was a part of something truly amazing."

Robin hugged him and stood up.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that. I need to head to a meeting."

Sonny hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"You are an inspiration, Robin. Never forget that."

She nodded and left and Sonny stood up and left with Max.

Patrick walked into the hallway and watched the man leave. He had overheard a little of the conversation and he was intrigued.

Who was that man and why did he have a guard? Why was Robin so upset?

He was so confused and he wondered why he acted the way he did. He wanted to get to know her more. He wanted to see her again. Everything he said was wrong and he knew it.

He made his way to see his dad and crash the meeting with Robin. He was going to figure out a way to help her with this mysterious patient and maybe, in doing so, he would find a way to move forward with his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Patrick made his way to renal floor and saw Robin walking towards him. He didn't have any time to react when she smiled and he felt his whole body turn warm.

"Are you following me?" she asked as she walked to him.

"Maybe," he grinned. "I was going to see my dad and let him know about the baby. I thought you were going to consult with him."

"So you were following me," she winked and he blushed. "Well, he is having an MRI done, so we're both out of luck."

"Oh, was that scheduled? Did something happen?" Patrick asked worriedly.

"I think it's routine, but we can go ask if you want. I mean you should go ask. I'll just be on my way," she said sheepishly and went to leave.

"Will you come with me?" he asked. "Only if you don't mind."

She smiled at him and nodded, sensing his worry.

"Of course. Come on."

About a half hour later, Robin and Patrick sat in the hospital cafeteria and were laughing about nothing. Noah was indeed having a routine test and he would be out of it for a while. Matt and Maxie were spending time with their baby, so it seemed like a good time to have a snack.

"You did not ask that," Robin said after Patrick told her the story of his days on the OBGYN residency.

"I thought she was the patient and she seemed eager to know the sex of the baby so I started getting her ready for the ultrasound," Patrick said and took a drink of his coffee.

"And then her daughter walked in who was the pregnant one?" Robin asked as she wiped her eyes from laughing.

"No," he said embarrassed. "The husband came in and I congratulated them on how much they made a beautiful couple. I asked how long they had tried to get pregnant."

"You didn't," she said.

"He was her son and I was so mortified. When the pregnant woman came in, it was clear the older woman simply had a stomach on her that looked like a pregnant belly."

"Oh my gosh, you must have died," she said.

"It gets worse," he said quietly.

"How could it get worse?" she asked incredulously.

"I recommended she go to an internist in case she had a stomach tumor."

Robin covered her mouth and he laughed with her.

"How were you ever asked back in the rotation?" she asked as she ate her salad. "I mean you insulted every part of the family."

He adored listening to her laugh and he didn't remember the last time he had laughed so much or talked about himself as a person and not as a player. It was refreshing and he didn't want it to end.

"Let's just say the OBGYN rotation ended quickly. We all decided I was better suited to a less personal specialty. Surgery was preferred and that way I couldn't mess up the patients by talking too much with them."

Robin shrugged.

"You're not so bad," she said. "I think your bedside manner is an acquired taste."

"Is that right?" he grinned.

"Yep."

He stared at her and she looked at him and then they both blushed.

"So why don't you tell me about the case you wanted to talk to my dad about? What are we looking at?"

Robin rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"I think I need a miracle, but I'm not sure it exists."

"Maybe I'm your miracle," he said softly.

She sat back and raised her eyebrows.

"Is this you or your hubris talking?"

"Maybe both?"

"Okay," she grabbed the chart out of her bag and handed it to him.

"See what you think."

Patrick opened it and began looking over the scans and test results. Robin watched him and worried about her options. Jason's life was precarious and if Patrick didn't think he could help, then she was at a loss.

She knew of Patrick's reputation and she would be lucky to have him work with her. Noah was a long-shot because of his own health and his ability to withstand a long surgery was unlikely.

Patrick closed the chart and Robin waited.

"He needs a faith healer," Patrick said.

"No he doesn't. He needs a chance. He needs someone who is the best and who can go in and excise the tumor. It can be done. It has to be."

Patrick looked closely at her.

"Who is he?"

"Someone who deserves a chance."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business. I'm pretty certain your job is to work on the patient regardless of who he is."

Patrick smiled.

"Struck a nerve did I?"

Robin took the chart and sighed.

"Never mind. I'm going to head home."

"Stop, I'm sorry," he said and took her hand, stopping her.

"You're not the only one who has demons in their past. He is my friend and someone who helped me after my diagnosis."

Patrick felt terrible.

"Can I ask how you were infected?"

She looked at him and tried to gauge his sincerity. She didn't see any pretense or judgment. She saw compassion.

"I had unprotected sex with the man I loved. He had been tested and was negative, but I didn't know you had to run multiple tests. I thought I knew everything and I didn't know anything. I was so naïve."

"How old were you?"

"16."

He was stunned.

"You said loved. Are you no longer with that man?"

Robin sighed.

"He died of AIDS a week after I found out I was positive."

Patrick had no words. He couldn't imagine what she had been through and had dealt with at such a young age. He was struggling and he was an adult who had an established life.

"Look, this patient was an integral part of my life back then and he is someone I consider a great friend. I really want him to live and I'm afraid I'm running out of options. Do you think there is anything you might be able to do?" Robin said softly.

"Yeah, I think I might have an idea. I need to meet with him and examine him myself. We should do that tomorrow."

Robin nodded.

"I'll call his fiancé and make sure he's here. He isn't the best patient and has kind of resigned himself to the worst case scenario."

Patrick smiled.

"I'm sure that's what he's been told. So this guy has a fiancé?"

Robin rolled her eyes.

"You told me we should be friends and you weren't interested in anything more. I am not someone who needs to be told twice, and I don't play games. I don't think we need to talk about anything personal anymore, okay?"

Patrick looked at his hands.

"Maybe I was wrong?"

"What?"

"Maybe I am interested. Maybe I was scared. Maybe I was intimidated by you."

She chuckled.

"I hardly think so. I don't intimidate anyone."

"You're wrong. You're incredibly confident and intelligent and that is wickedly attractive. You're beautiful and strong and you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders without flinching. I think you might be someone I should get to know better."

She stood up and felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I'm none of those things Patrick. Thanks for the meal, but I really need to go home."

He followed her as she walked quickly out into the hall and he easily caught up to her.

"Robin, wait!" He walked in front of her.

"Patrick, I really need to go," she looked up into his eyes and her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I don't want you to go. Please tell me what's wrong."

She was about to say something when there was a huge commotion and what sounded like gunshots coming down the hall. Patrick turned and before he could react, a man with a gun ran to Robin and grabbed her, holding the gun to her head.

"No!" Patrick stared and went to go to her when the man twisted her arm and she cried out.

"Stay back or I'll kill her," he said.

The police ran in and held their guns on the man, shouting at him to stand down.

"Nobody moves or she's dead," he said and before anyone could do anything, he took Robin and disappeared down the stairwell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"He was covered in tattoos and he had a gun and he took her! I don't understand why you aren't looking for her!" Patrick yelled at the officers who were taking his statement. Robin had been gone for a half hour and nobody had any answers.

"The police are looking for her," the officer said. "You need to let the proper authorities handle this. You're lucky he didn't shoot you when you took off after them."

Patrick had chased them down the stairwell but lost them when they moved onto a floor he didn't see. He was going crazy with worry and he had no options.

"Patrick? What happened?" Matt ran up to him.

"Robin has been kidnapped by a freak with a million tattoos and a gun."

"What?" Matt asked. "Where is Mac?"

"I'm here," Mac ran up. "I put a guard on Maxie and I need you to go back there and stay with her."

"What? Why? Is she in danger? What the hell is going on?"

Patrick was going crazy and he didn't understand why he was reacting so strongly.

"Who took Robin?" he cried.

"Manny Ruiz," Mac said.

"The serial killer? The man who has tortured half this town?" Matt asked.

"What? Who?" Patrick was feeling the walls close around him.

"I don't think he targeted Robin he just escaped custody and was looking for a hostage."

"So what is he going to do with her? Where did he take her?"

"I might have an idea," another man came up followed by the man Patrick saw Robin talking to earlier. The bodyguard stood nearby.

"Sonny, this isn't for you to handle. We will find Robin," Mac said.

"I need to go back with Maxie," Matt said. "Why don't you come wait for word with us," he looked at his brother.

"No. I want to help find her," Patrick said brokenly.

Matt nodded and rushed off.

"Who are you?" Patrick asked the man who offered to help.

"Mac, I'm headed after Manny. I'm not waiting for your approval," the man said, ignoring Patrick.

"I'm coming with you," Patrick said.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked him.

"I'm her friend and a doctor. If she's hurt, she will need me," he said, trying to find a way in.

"Fine. Max? Let's go," the man said to the bodyguard.

Patrick looked at Mac and ran after the two men.

XXXXX

"Let me go and I won't tell them anything," Robin said, her whole body shaking. She was sitting in a supply closet with Manny and he had tied her up, but so far hadn't hurt her.

"Shut up. I need leverage and you can provide that," Manny said.

"Leverage for what? You're in a supply closet. Put on a gown and cover your head and walk out. You have the perfect protection in a disguise here."

Manny thought about it and shook his head.

"I told you to shut up."

Robin looked around and tried to figure out a way to escape. She was close to missing a dose of her meds and he had tossed her purse along the way, so she didn't have them. She needed to get out of here.

"I need to take my meds and I don't have them. Please let me go," she said and was stunned when he grabbed her around the throat.

"I told you to fucking shut up. I will put a bullet in your brain in you don't listen to me."

Robin felt the fear course through her veins as he crushed her throat. She nodded a little and he let her go.

Manny was getting more and more agitated and he knew they needed to move.

Robin had trouble catching her breath and she felt like whatever he did to her neck was worse than just bruising.

"Come on," he said and grabbed her. "We're moving."

He half dragged her as he made his way into the hall and down towards the door.

Robin felt her chest tighten and she blacked out.

Manny picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, looking for a way out.

XXXX

"Who the hell are you? I realize you're some sort of shoot first and ask questions later guy, but I'm not a moron. How about a little information?" Patrick asked and was incredibly irritated by this man's complete lack of personality.

"My name is Jason and Robin is very important to me. I don't know you and I don't care about your opinion of me. All that matters is saving Robin and you can help or get the hell out of my way."

"Whatever," Patrick said. "Robin needs help and I intend on doing just that. I'll look down here and you can go do whatever the hell you want."

Jason shook his head and he and Max pulled their guns and went the opposite way. Patrick heard gunfire and raced to where they were. He froze when he saw Manny holding Robin over his shoulder and Jason and Max had their guns drawn. Patrick moved out of view and tried to think of how to help.

Mac and the police ran down the hall and Patrick heard them all yelling at Manny to put Robin down and give up.

Patrick went around the back corner of the wall and out of sight of Manny. He thought maybe he could surprise him and do something, but h didn't know what. He had no weapon and no training.

Manny was yelling about how he had been wronged and how he deserved another chance and Mac was yelling at him to put the gun down and Patrick peered around the corner as Robin started to struggle in his arms. He saw Manny stand her up and hold the gun to her head and he stood for a moment, watching.

"There is nowhere to go," Jason said. "I'm about to put a bullet in your brain."

Manny grinned and took the butt of the gun, smashing it across Robin's face. Patrick ran up behind him and shoved Manny, falling on top of Robin as the gunfire erupted. He covered her with his body and finally, felt hands on him, pulling him away.

"Patrick, it's over," Mac said as he moved Patrick who wiped his face.

"Robin?" he said and looked as Jason turned her over and saw the mess of her face.

"We need help," Jason said and clutched his own head.

Max raced to help Jason and Patrick pulled his shirt off and immediately put pressure on her forehead. He saw the bruising on her neck and looked at the nurses and doctors rushed in.

"She needs a CT scan right now," he barked orders at them and rushed off with them, Robin on a gurney.

Mac watched him leave and turned to finish with Manny. Max took Jason to get help.

Patrick watched the scans through the machines as Robin went through the test.

"We need to get her into surgery," he cried. "She has a tear in her esophagus."

The techs nodded and made the calls to the proper surgeons. The alarms went off and Patrick rushed in with the nurses to help.

"She needs a clear airway," he said as the otolaryngologist rushed in.

"Step back, let us work," the doctor said and Patrick moved, watching helplessly as they rushed her into surgery.

XXXX

"Patrick? What's happening with her?" Mac ran up to the waiting room.

"She is in surgery."

"For what? What did that freak do to her?" Mac asked.

"He tried to strangle her. He pushed so hard on her throat it tore a part of her esophagus. He also fractured her cheek with the hit from the gun," he said angrily.

"Fuck," Mac sat down. "I don't believe this."

"Who was this guy? What was he doing here?"

Mac sighed.

"Manny was a serial killer who was on trial for murder. He was here for an infection but he overpowered the guards and got away. Robin was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Patrick looked at his hands and shook his head.

"You don't have to stay, Patrick. I'll be with her now."

Patrick knew that. He knew it was ridiculous he was here and he couldn't explain why he felt such a pull to her. He just knew he couldn't leave. He simply needed to be near her.

"I'd like to stay until she's out of surgery."

Mac nodded.

They sat in silence for a while and finally, the surgeon walked out.

"She's in recovery. She won't be able to eat anything but liquids for a few days and her voice may be hoarse because of the trauma to her throat, but she should be okay. We will need to monitor her viral load and I'll have Dr. Quartermaine consult on her protocol."

Mac thanked him and Patrick stood up.

"Can I sit with her?"

Mac was surprised, but smiled at him.

"I have some paperwork to attend to. I'll stop in later."

Patrick thanked him and followed the surgeon to the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you so much for reading and commenting


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

What was he doing here? Why was he sitting at a woman's bedside, watching her breathe and feeling the knot in the pit of his stomach? What was his issue?

Patrick stood up and walked to the window in the room, looking out against the lights that illuminated the grounds of General Hospital. He came here for a fresh start. He came here to leave the sadness and anger behind. He came here to stop feeling guilty.

Now he felt something more.

It was ridiculous, really. He knew her for a week. There was no way she could be so important to him yet. There was no way she should matter to him.

But she did.

She mattered a lot.

Why did she matter so much?

He sighed.

Because she was Robin and she was important to him.

He turned and walked back to the bed, checking her vitals and relaxing a bit at how good the numbers were. Her oxygen saturation was normal, which meant the esophageal repair was holding. He wondered how hard that prick had grabbed her by the throat in order to inflict such damage.

He also hated the bruising on her face from the butt of the gun. He should have moved quicker. He should have helped her sooner.

She moved a little in her sleep and he sat down, taking her hand in his own.

"Robin? Can you open your eyes?"

She didn't, and he put her hand down, watching her sleep.

"Patrick?"

He turned and saw Matt wheeling Noah into the room.

"Hey," Patrick smiled at his family. "What are you both doing here?"

Noah smiled through his sunglasses; necessary to help his eyes handle the jaundice.

"I had to meet my beautiful grandbaby, but then I heard my son was at the bedside of a beautiful woman and didn't tell me about her. I think that's reason enough to be here."

Patrick blushed and Matt sat down, smiling.

"He's blushing," Matt teased. "It's worse than we thought."

"Shut up," Patrick grinned. "She's a friend and colleague, nothing more."

"Actually, she's a lot more. I am well aware of Dr. Scorpio's research and her legacy here at the hospital. I have known of Robin for years and her contribution to brain based research and pill therapy has been ingenious."

Matt nodded.

"I agree. I've been able to utilize quite a bit of her research in pediatrics and it's helped many of my patients with quality of life."

Patrick smiled and shrugged.

"She sounds great."

Matt and Noah grinned.

"So how do you know her?"

Patrick sighed.

"She helped me while we were camping. She is a friend and I was here when that monster grabbed her, so I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"You were there? Did he hurt you?" Noah asked.

"No, I wasn't involved. I just shoved him to the ground and covered Robin while shots were fired."

Both men blinked at him.

"Shots were fired? You could have been killed!" Matt said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Patrick felt his eyes fill with tears as he looked at Robin.

"I don't know. I just needed to help her."

Noah nodded and squeezed Patrick's hand.

"What's the prognosis?"

"She had an esophageal tear they repaired and at least a grade 2 concussion," he said.

"And she's HIV positive," Matt said, all of them aware of Patrick's recent loss. "How are you dealing with all of this?"

"It's not for me to deal with. Robin is my friend. She happens to be HIV positive. That's all there is to it."

Noah sighed and Matt shrugged.

There was way more to it.

XXXX

It had been another couple hours, and Robin had moved a little, but not regained consciousness. Patrick was exhausted and worried, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. What if she woke up and was scared? Besides, it's not like he had anywhere to go. He was staying at a hotel and all he would do is sit there and worry.

Mac had been by for a bit and he told Patrick Manny was dead and the threat to Robin was over. Patrick went to get a bite to eat in the cafeteria while Mac sat with her and Matt brought Maxie down for a visit. Now they had left and Patrick watched her.

"How is she?" a voice asked.

Patrick looked up and saw the man he knew as Sonny and the younger man who led the rescue.

"She should be okay once she wakes up."

The younger man walked up to him.

"Can you leave so we can talk to her?"

Patrick stood up and crossed his arms.

"You're not big in the manners department, are you?"

Sonny looked at them and walked to Patrick.

"Jason and Robin go way back. Will you please give them a minute alone?"

Patrick eyed the younger man and then nodded at Sonny.

"I'll be in the hall."

Sonny nodded at him and walked to the bed, Jason following.

Patrick walked into the hall and saw a young woman standing there, beautiful, yet obviously nervous about something. He sat down and she looked at him.

"Is she going to make it?"

He glanced at her.

"And you are?"

"Sam Morgan. Jason is my husband and Robin was supposed to help save him."

Patrick was surprised.

"He's your husband? Does he even speak?"

Sam smiled.

"Jason doesn't have time for people he doesn't need. He's focused on Robin and that was all that mattered to him."

"Sounds like a prince," Patrick said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sam shrugged.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Patrick Drake. I'm actually the doctor Robin recruited to help your husband."

"Will you do it? Can you? Did her formula work?"

He shook his head and glared at her.

"She's fighting for her life and I'm not sure the first thing on her mind is your husband's health."

Sam smiled at him.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it is. You don't seem to know Robin very well. She and Jason have this bond and no matter what, they always come through for each other."

"That doesn't make you jealous?" Patrick questioned her.

"Jason loves me and Robin isn't in love with him. They are friends but to both of them, their bond is forever. I actually think it's pretty amazing. I wish I had someone who looked out for me like that growing up. Robin is an amazing woman and I am proud to call her my friend. She was living in Paris and as soon as I called, she moved home to help. She is our only hope and I know it sounds callous, but Jason is my husband and I would do anything to save him."

Patrick nodded, his admiration for Robin growing.

"Well, I hope everything works out for you."

"But if you can do the surgery, then it doesn't matter if Robin is awake. I mean I want her to wake up and be okay, but she said Jason doesn't have a lot of time."

Patrick rubbed his eyes.

"I told Robin that I needed to examine him and run my own set of tests. After I discuss my findings with Robin, we can decide on a course of treatment. I am not comfortable moving forward without her."

"Okay, but what if she doesn't wake up in time? Jason keeps having these terrible headaches and I'm terrified he isn't going to come out of one of them."

Patrick didn't like Jason. He really didn't, but he knew Robin did and for that, he would do what he could.

"Tomorrow we should check him in and I'll run some tests."

Sam nodded.

"Thank you."

They were both interrupted when there was a commotion in the room. Patrick jumped up and ran in and saw Robin thrashing around on the bed.

"What the hell did you do?" he yelled at Jason.

"Nothing. We were just talking to her and she didn't wake up. She just started moving like this," Jason said and Sam pulled him back with her while the nurses rushed in.

"She's seizing," Patrick said and ordered some meds for her IV. "Get out of here, all of you!" he yelled at Sonny and Jason.

They left and Patrick watched as the meds worked and she stopped seizing. He saw the sheets twisted all around her and the blood coming through the bandage on her neck, most likely from the exertion of the seizure.

He saw the nurses come back to clean her up and he stopped them.

"I'll do it," he said as he took the gloves.

He was done second-guessing himself.

He wanted to be here.

It didn't matter why.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Everything was dark and scary. His hands were around her throat and she couldn't breathe. She had to get away from him. She had to escape.

"Robin? Hey, wake up," a gentle voice spoke through the nightmare and had an instant calming effect on her. She struggled to find the voice. She needed it to keep talking.

It was gone and the hand was back.

"No," she cried out. "Please don't touch me."

"Robin? You're safe," the voice cried more insistently. "Open your eyes."

Finally, the light came in and the soft brown eyes were staring at her, protecting her and welcoming her back.

Patrick smiled at her and she could see the worry lines on his forehead.

"Patrick?" she squeaked.

"That's right," he said and held her hand. "Just look at me and try to take deep breaths."

"He was going to kill me. I couldn't breathe," she said as her tears spilled out of the corner of her eyes.

His heart broke as she struggled to breathe from the memories suffocating her.

"He's gone and you're okay now. You are safe and nothing can hurt you."

She went to move and her hand flew to her head.

"Don't move yet," he said. "You have a concussion and the pressure is going to be intense from the work on your throat. Just lie still, okay?"

She did as he asked and he held her gaze while she stabilized.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"Staying with me. You didn't have to. I'll be okay if you want to leave."

He sighed.

"I should leave," he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know why I'm still here."

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad you're here, I just don't want to keep you from anything."

He shrugged.

"It's weird, but when I looked at my calendar, the only thing it said was to do what I wanted, and I want to be here."

She smiled a little and he thought it was the most beautiful thing.

"He's not going to come back for me?"

He shook his head.

"No, He's dead."

She closed her eyes and he held her hand.

XXXX

"You look like shit," Matt smiled at his brother when Patrick walked into the room to visit with him.

"Don't swear in front of your daughter," Maxie nudged him and smiled as Patrick walked in. "How is my cousin?"

Patrick rubbed his face and sat down, sighing.

"She is okay. They took her for another scan to be sure things look good after her seizure. She woke up for a bit, so that's good."

"She's going to be okay, though, right?" Maxie said.

"She should be fine. She's just freaked out, understandably so. I hate that he put his hands on her," he said a little more to himself than to them.

Matt and Maxie smiled at each other.

"Maybe you can help her deal with that?" Matt said.

"Huh? Oh, well maybe," he said and looked at Maxie. "So can I finally hold my niece?"

She grinned and handed the baby over to Patrick.

"Well, since you haven't been properly introduced yet, this is Mackenzie Georgie Hunter."

Patrick looked at the little girl and his heart swelled.

"Hi little Mackenzie," he said to the beautiful little girl. "That's a big name for you."

"Well, those two names are the most important people in my life, with the exception of Robin, and Matt agreed to use them for our daughter.

"I think Mac and Georgie are beautiful people who are both equally important to both of us," Matt said.

Patrick nodded and took comfort in the beautiful little girl he held in his arms. He hoped Robin could hold her soon, too.

XXXX

Things were scary again. There was no calming voice. There was no soothing touch. There was only loud noise and yelling.

"Stop! Please!" she cried out but no sound came. Her heart raced and she couldn't catch her breath.

"You're all done," a voice finally said as the ground seemed to move from beneath her.

Robin looked up and saw a bunch of strange people moving her around and then the bed was whisked down the hall, into a room and locked.

"Can I get you anything? The doctor will be in soon to go over the scan results," the nurse said.

Robin shook her head no and was left alone.

She didn't feel safe. She capped her IV and grabbed a blanket to wrap around her body and she carefully got up, holding onto the side of the bed as she walked to the door and slipped out.

XXXX

Patrick made his way back to her room with a renewed sense of hope. He had an idea on how to help her and he had new pictures of the baby to surprise her with.

He walked into her room and saw the bed empty, so he went to the nurses' station to see if she was still in radiology.

"They dropped her back in her room a half hour ago. Maybe she's in the bathroom," the nurse said and went back to her phone call.

Patrick went back to the room and looked in the bathroom. His panic took over as he realized she was gone.

He went to tell the nurse but saw her on a personal call and he just took off on his own, trying to find her.

He searched for a while and was at a loss before he headed up to the roof to think. He shivered as the air turned a bit colder and he looked out across the landscape.

"Where did you go? Why would you run?" he asked the air.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed as he turned to walk back downstairs. His phone rang and he looked at the number, not recognizing it.

"Hello?"

"Patrick?" Robin's whisper came through.

"Robin? Where are you?" he asked as his heart raced.

"Can you help me?"

"Of course. Can you tell me where you are?"

"Parking lot. Pay phone by ER."

"I'm on my way," he said as the phone cut out.

Patrick raced down the stairs and to the emergency entrance. He went outside and looked around for the phone. There was a lot of commotion as a few ambulances were arriving and he moved around the chaos until he saw her.

She was huddled on a bench, wrapped in a sheet.

"Shit," he said as he raced to her. "Robin?"

She looked up at him and her face was pale.

"You came?"

He smiled as he sat down.

"Of course I came. Can we go inside and back to your room?"

"No," she said. "Can you take me home or call me a cab?"

"Robin, you need to be in the hospital. You almost died," he took her hand and didn't like how cold it was.

"I can't stay here," she said as her voice became scratchier. "I'm going home."

"You can't be alone," he said, frustrated at her need to leave. "Why can't you stay here?"

She stood up and went to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Robin, stop it. You almost died and had surgery to repair a hole in your throat. You had a seizure and a concussion and if you think I'm going to let something happen to you now, you don't know me at all."

His words stopped her and she shook her head.

"I'm not someone you need to protect. I simply need to get out of here. I can take care of myself. I just thought you could help."

"I'll take you home, but I'm not leaving you alone."

"You're inviting yourself to stay with me?" she asked with a hint of a smile.

"Maybe I am. Is that a problem?" he grinned.

"I guess we'll see," she said and held onto his arm when the room began to spin.

"Hey, it's okay," he said as she held onto him.

"I just need to get out of here," she said through her tears.

"Let's go," he said as he helped her to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Patrick got back into the car with the bags of groceries and was glad to see Robin still asleep in the back seat. He knew she needed to eat liquids for a while and he was afraid of leaving her at home alone. He figured a quick run into the store would be okay.

"Can you please take me home now?" She asked from the back seat.

"Yep, but you've been asleep, so I figured it was okay to stop," he said as he pulled out onto the street and made his way to her place.

Robin was out again and he smiled as he looked in the rearview mirror.

XXXX

A little while later, Patrick sat in her family room while Robin took a nap. He had so many questions for her, and so many issues on his mind; he didn't know what to do first.

He was also worried about her. She should be in the hospital. She shouldn't take any chances with her health.

He looked up as she came out of her bedroom and walked slowly to the comfy chair in the room.

"I thought you were sleeping," he smiled.

"I can't. I didn't think you would still be here."

"Does it bother you that I'm here?"

She looked at him and her tears came, but she brushed them away.

"No. I'm glad you're here, but I feel weird saying that. I really will be okay if you want to leave."

"Why do you feel weird?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear and winced at the bruising on her face.

"I've always been a self sufficient person. I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"And now?"

"I don't want to need anyone. I need to be able to get through this on my own."

Patrick smiled and nodded.

"What happened in your past to make you that way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are self sufficient, that's obvious, but you seem afraid to let me help you. You seem to act like it would be a sign of weakness and it's not."

Robin didn't like how accurate he was in his assessment of her.

"I'm not afraid to let you help me."

"Okay, so what's bothering you?"

"I really don't like violence. I guess this shook me up more than I wanted to admit. I kept feeling his hands on my throat and the gun in my side," she looked at him and shrugged. "I really hate guns."

"It sounds like you have experience with guns? Your friend Sonny seems to be a reason why."

Robin smiled.

"Not a fan of Sonny?"

"At least he had a small personality. Jason is like a brick wall."

She raised her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"You met Jason? Did you have a chance to examine him?"

"No. He's an asshole and to be honest, you don't strike me as someone who would have anything in common with him."

Robin smiled.

"You might not know me as well as you think."

He leaned forward and flashed her his dimples.

"Now I'm intrigued."

"I'm sure you are, but I think it's been enough talk about my life."

"I don't think so. I think you're an enigma and I want to know more."

"An enigma? I like that. There is something to be said for a girl keeping a few mysteries to herself."

"True," he stood up and went into the kitchen, coming back with some jello. "Now you need to eat."

She looked at the jello and then at him.

"I don't need a nurse. I can get food if I'm hungry."

He put it down and sighed.

"Then why am I here?"

"I told you that you could leave. I'll be okay alone."

"I know. You're self sufficient and wonderfully capable. You're also kind of irritating."

She picked up the jello.

"It's part of my charm."

He chuckled and sat down, answering his phone when it rang. Robin swallowed with some difficulty, but was happy to see her voice and breathing seemed to be strong.

She took her meds and sat back, closing her eyes for a minute. So much of what he asked, what he said, struck a nerve.

She could tell him more. She could open up and let him in. She could try.

But she was scared.

"Well, it looks like an apartment might have opened up," he said and startled her.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were sleeping," he said softly.

"I wasn't, just thinking. That's great about the apartment."

"Thinking about what?"

She smiled.

"It's nothing."

"Why did you call me earlier?"

She wiped her face and looked at her hands.

"I don't know."

"I don't believe you," he smiled.

"I have a hard time with violence. I've always hated guns and gunfire. My parents left when I was little and I guess I always tried to be good so they would come back. I overcompensated and I followed the rules. I tried to be careful and smart. I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"Did your parents ever come back?"

"Kind of. I grew up thinking they were both dead, but that wasn't true. They just had jobs that kept them away from me. My Uncle Mac raised me and he has been the best parent."

"What kind of jobs did they have that made you think they were dead?"

"They are spies," she said and smiled at his shocked look. "I'm not that exciting, so no worries."

"Wow. Spies?"

"Yeah, but when you're a little kid and you need your parents, that doesn't mean a whole lot. I went through so much and they weren't there. Mac was there, and so was Sonny."

"Sonny. The guy who loves guns."

"Right. He was a surrogate father or brother really, to Stone."

"Stone? What is a Stone?"

Robin looked at him.

"He was my boyfriend who died of AIDS."

Patrick sighed.

"I'm sorry."

She stood up and hugged her sweater around her.

"I just hate being out of control. I couldn't control what happened to Stone and I can't control the life Sonny chose and by default, the one Jason chose, too. What I can do is live my life with integrity and make sure I leave the world a better place than before I was here. I take my meds and work hard and stay safe."

"That sounds great, but it's not realistic."

"I just want to feel safe, you know?" she turned and looked at him and he walked over to her. "I guess that's why I called you. I just wanted to feel safe. Is there anything wrong with that?" she started to cry.

He didn't think. He simply pulled her into his arms and held her.

"No, there is nothing wrong with wanting to feel safe. I'm honored that I seem to be someone who can do that for you."

She rested her head against his chest and let herself be held, if just for a minute, before her need to protect her heart took over.

Patrick relished feeling her in his arms and he rested his chin on her head as she tightened her arms around him. He heard her sniff and step back.

"Thanks, but I really think it's time for you to go. I need to go to sleep and then try to figure out how to get Jason to agree to see you."

He nodded.

"Okay. I talked to his wife and she agreed to get him in to see me tomorrow so I can run tests."

"Seriously? You'll see him?" she smiled and he had to admit it was beautiful.

"I will, but I won't agree to like him," he smiled and grabbed his keys. "You'll call if you need anything?"

She walked him to the door and nodded.

"I promise. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll meet you at GH for the appointment."

"Okay," he stopped and looked at her. "And Robin, you deserve to feel safe, always. I'm really sorry this happened to you."

She nodded and smiled again.

"Thank you for saving me."

He beamed and left, wanting more than anything to hold her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Patrick was tired of arguing with Jason. He was a jerk and stubborn and irritating and in his mind, a thug. He hated working on patients who looked down on medicine and he was about five seconds from telling him to leave.

But he knew Robin cared about this jerk. He truly didn't know why and he was beginning to doubt her sanity. She seemed like such a smart and intelligent woman. What the hell would she be doing with this guy?

Patrick also didn't like that he didn't know the extent of their relationship. Did they date? Did they sleep together? Did he even have any business caring?

He looked over the scans and tried to clear his mind of all things Robin. This was his job and he was new here, so he needed to watch his step with everyone.

He had no doubts about his abilities, truly, he was the best there was, but as for feeling around the rest of the doctors and nurses, well he felt it was important to sit back a little.

His brother was known there and Patrick knew Maxie was also a big part of the community. He just wanted to lay low until he figured out his place.

"Dr. Drake? Are we almost done here? Jason wants to leave," Sam said as she walked out.

Patrick closed the chart and sighed.

"I think Jason needs to understand this isn't about what he wants. He needs to be here and he needs to let me do what I can to try and approach this tumor with a modicum of success. He isn't going anywhere for a while."

Sam chewed on her lip and nodded.

"Is Robin going to be here soon? She will be able to get him to relax."

"What does that mean?" Patrick asked, a little more irritated than he meant.

Sam smiled at him.

"It means he trusts her and listens to her expertise. Are you jealous? Are you interested in Robin?" she asked.

"Robin? No way," he said. "She's not my type."

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Really," she smiled as Robin walked up behind Patrick. "And why not? What is your type?"

"I like my women a little wilder. Robin is too subdued. I need more excitement in my life."

Sam looked uncomfortable, not expecting him to be so blunt.

"Excuse me," Robin said as she walked between them. "I'm taking my subdued non wild and excitement lacking self in to see Jason."

Patrick paled and watched as she walked into the room.

"Smooth," Sam said. "I'll see if I can help her convince Jason to stay," she walked into the room and left Patrick alone.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself before he shook his head and walked into the room.

"So Jason has decided to stay and let you operate," Robin said. "As long as you think you have a shot."

Patrick admired how she was completely focused and didn't let anything upset her. Well, outwardly at least.

"Based on the latest scans, it's precarious at best, but I think I have a good chance at removing the tumor and enabling you to live a productive life."

"What does that mean? Will I be able to do my job?" Jason asked.

Patrick looked at Robin who didn't meet his gaze.

"What kind of work do you do?" he asked.

"I protect my boss."

"Like a body guard?"

"Yeah, like that. Can I go back to work?"

"Sonny will understand," Sam said as she sat down and took his hand. "He wants you to be well, whatever it takes."

Jason sighed and Robin smiled at him.

"If we don't fix this, you won't be able to hold a gun properly. Doing your job won't matter if you're dead. Please let Patrick help you, okay?"

Jason looked at her and then at Sam.

"Okay," he said and grimaced as his headache came on strong.

"Can you give him something to help?" Sam asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'll go put in an order for pain meds and get him scheduled for surgery. We will operate in the morning," Patrick said.

Robin smiled as Patrick called in the meds and she looked at Sam and Jason.

"This is what we were waiting for. You're going to make it."

Jason squeezed her hand and Patrick felt the thick sludge of jealousy move through his veins. He watched as Robin walked out and he worked to make Jason comfortable.

XXXX

It was stupid. He had every right to want to be with someone exciting and Robin wasn't about to play any games. She was okay with who she was and the kind of life she lived. She didn't need to be someone different than who she was and if he wasn't interested, then so be it.

"Robin?"

She turned and smiled at Nikolas.

"Hi!" she grinned as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"I didn't know you were in town! Why didn't you call me?" he asked. "And what happened to your face and neck?"

Robin sat down with him and didn't notice when Patrick walked down the hall.

"I was jumped in the hallway yesterday morning. I had a little procedure done on my neck and am getting over a concussion."

"What? What do you mean jumped? By who?"

"Some guy who was running from the cops. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'll be fine."

Nikolas took her hand and Patrick tried not to stare from the nurse's station.

Who was this guy? Was he her boyfriend?

Why did he even care?

He stewed in his anger and watched.

"Can I take you to dinner?" Nikolas asked her.

"That would be really nice, but I'm tired and Jason is going to have surgery tomorrow, so I need to rest tonight so I can be here. Maybe in a few days?"

He smiled.

"You got it. I need to head to a board meeting, but I'll call you soon, okay?"

She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her cheek before he left.

Robin sat there and smiled to herself when a fury walked over.

"Were you going to tell me you had a boyfriend?" Patrick asked.

She sighed and stood up, wanting to leave.

"I'm not sure why you would care one way or the other. You said it yourself- I'm not your type."

"I didn't mean for you to overhear that," he said lamely.

"Right. So it's only wrong because I heard? I'm of the belief that how a person talks about someone when they aren't around is almost more telling than what they say to your face. I don't have time for someone who plays games and I have more self-respect than to be played. Now I need to go home and rest, so if you'll excuse me," she said and walked away.

"Shit!" Patrick muttered.

"Hey, I didn't know you were working yet," Matt said as he walked up to him. "How's the first day?"

Patrick turned and looked at him.

"Not good. I need your help to fix something."

"Already?" Matt smiled. "I thought you came highly recommended."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Not medical related. Woman related."

Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Screwed up already?"

"Shut up. Will you help me?"

Matt grinned.

"Always. Tell me what you did."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

"I don't want to go to dinner," Patrick complained when Matt called him.

"All you need to do is walk downstairs to the lobby," Matt smiled. "You haven't moved yet, right?"

Patrick sighed as he walked into the bedroom area of his room.

"No, I'm not sure I'm staying."

Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Because you messed up with Robin? When have you ever let a woman rule your moves?"

"It's not because of Robin," Patrick lied. It was totally because of Robin.

"Okay, so what's going on? You came here to be by family and my family just grew. You are needed here and Maxie and I want you to stay."

Patrick nodded.

"I'll meet you in the lobby but I'm not promising anything."

Matt grinned.

"You asked for my help and I'll bring it."

Patrick laughed.

"Whatever. I'll see you soon."

XXXX

Robin wasn't really into dinner since her throat wasn't healed, but Nikolas said he was going out of town tomorrow and really wanted to see her. She agreed, but hoped it would be a quick dinner and then she could rest. Tomorrow was Jason's surgery and she wanted to observe.

She also knew Patrick probably wouldn't like that.

Patrick.

What was going on with him? Why did she even care?

She also hated what he said.

She wasn't subdued and boring. She was cautious, but really, why was that so wrong?

It also bothered her that he was so quick to brush off any attraction. She knew it was probably an act to impress Sam, but she was still upset.

Whatever. Maybe this dinner with Nikolas would be a good distraction. The last thing she needed to do was sit home and think about Patrick all night. She got in the shower and decided to just have some fun.

XXXX

"She's beautiful," Patrick said as he looked at the million pictures Matt had on his phone of Mackenzie. "How is Maxie feeling?"

"She's great. Felicia is staying for a few days, so it's been a help so we can sleep. Maxie is still healing, but she's so happy. It's amazing how different life is already."

Patrick grinned.

"I can imagine. It's going to be such fun to watch her grow up."

Matt took a drink and smiled.

"So does that mean you're staying?"

Patrick sighed.

"I don't know what I should do. I wanted a new start, but I don't know if this is the place to do it."

"Because of Robin?"

Patrick glared at him.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you like her and you fucked it up. You hurt her feelings and now you want to run. You need to wake up and figure out why you're so upset by this."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"She has a boyfriend."

"What? Who? Maxie didn't say anything about that."

"Some rich guy who sits on the board at GH. I don't know much about him."

"Nikolas? I didn't know they were seeing each other."

Patrick sighed, more bothered than he wanted to admit. This was all his fault and he knew it.

"Maybe they aren't," he said.

Matt had a strange look on his face and Patrick turned to see what he was looking at. He saw Nikolas walking in with Robin who looked absolutely gorgeous. She had on a pair of tight black jeans and a white halter-top. Her long hair was curled down her back and she looked like she was glowing.

"Seriously?" Patrick asked.

Robin looked over and saw them and she smiled at Matt before she sat down with Nikolas.

"She looks beautiful," Matt smiled.

Patrick just looked at his drink and sighed.

XXXXX

"Are you okay?" Nikolas asked Robin as they sat down.

"Sure, why?"

"Well you saw Matt and that other guy sitting over there and now you seem distracted. Do you want to sit with them?"

"What? No way," she said a little too emphatically. "I mean, I'm here with you, so I'm good where I am."

Nikolas laughed.

"I appreciate that, but if there is something going on, you can tell me."

"The man sitting with Matt Hunter is his brother, Patrick Drake. He is the neurosurgeon who will be operating on Jason tomorrow."

"Drake? Like Noah Drake?"

Robin nodded.

"Yes, his son."

"So why is he giving me the side eye?" Nikolas smiled.

Robin blushed and Nikolas leaned closer to her.

"Is there something between the two of you?"

"No, maybe, not really. He's a jerk."

"Should I go have a talk with him?" Nik asked.

"No," Robin said vehemently. "I'm just not his type."

"That's bullshit. What's his type? Uneducated ugly women?"

Robin laughed and then coughed a little, holding her neck as the pain shot through her body.

"Hey, are you okay? What can I do?" Nikolas asked worriedly.

"Sorry," she said softly. "I'm not totally healed yet."

Nik sighed and took her hand in his.

"I still can't believe you were hurt."

She took a few deep breaths and nodded.

"It could have been much worse. Patrick helped save me."

"He did? And then what, dumped you?"

"It's not like that. There was nothing to dump. I mean we had a couple fun moments together and that's it."

Nikolas looked at Patrick who was outright glaring at him. He turned back to Robin and took her hand in his, kissing her fingers.

"I think we can have a few fun moments, too. Make him rethink his choice."

Robin blushed again and took her hand back.

"You know me, Nikolas. I don't play games like that. It's just hard, I guess. I have so much baggage and I don't know that letting my guard down is worth it."

"Does he know any of your baggage?"

She smiled and he blushed.

"You know what I mean."

"He knows I'm HIV positive."

"Was he a jerk about that?"

"No. He was really kind and I don't think that's an issue. I'm just not his type."

"You keep saying that, but the two of you can't seem to take your eyes off each other," he said as she stared at Patrick.

"Sorry," she sighed and took a drink of her water.

XXXX

"Could he sit any closer to her? She needs air," Patrick fumed as he sat and stared.

"She doesn't seem to be objecting," Matt said. "Besides, if it bothers you so much, go talk to her."

"No. She like him and he likes her."

"And you know that how?"

Patrick looked at his brother.

"Do you see how he looks at her? That's not just friendship. Why don't they just get a room," he growled.

Matt smiled at his brother and they both jumped when Nikolas called for help. Robin was having trouble breathing and Patrick raced over to the table.

"I'm fine," she croaked. "Everyone relax."

Matt motioned for the rest of the people to sit down that it was under control.

"You couldn't breathe," Nikolas said. "We should go to the hospital."

Patrick took her hand and checked her pulse, his own heart racing.

"You shouldn't be out of the hospital," he muttered. "You are pushing yourself for a stupid reason."

She pulled her hand back and glared at him.

"Stupid reason? Nice."

"Well really, what was so important tonight? You needed to go on a date? You almost died a few days ago and then you left the hospital out of fear. Pushing yourself is stupid and you could do more damage to your throat."

Matt pulled Patrick away.

"You need to back off," he said. "This isn't the way to get her to like you."

Nikolas stood up and looked at Robin.

"I think he's right. Let's call it a night," he said.

Robin felt her eyes fill with tears at her embarrassment.

"Sure," she stood up with him and they walked out, ignoring Patrick and Matt.

"Fuck," Patrick said.

"Real smooth. You know, you might want to try some honesty. You like her and she likes you. Why are you pushing her away?"

"She has a boyfriend," he said again.

"Excuse me," Robin walked back to the table to grab her scarf.

"Robin, wait," Patrick said.

"I'm not in the mood," she said. "Excuse me."

"Actually, I need to get back to Maxie, so I'll see you both later," Matt smiled and rushed out.

"That was smooth," Patrick said and frowned when Robin walked away.

"Robin, wait," he said and reached for her.

"No, I need to go," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

He hated seeing her so upset. He hated being the cause.

"Wait, please. I don't think you should be driving."

She turned to him and felt dizzy, grabbing onto him as the room spun.

"I've got you," he said softly. "You're okay."

She hated how good it felt to be in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she said as she stood back. "Excuse me."

He watched her walk to the lobby and he followed. He stopped when he saw her at the counter.

"What do you mean there are no open rooms? How could you be sold out?"

"I'm sorry, but there is a convention in town and we're sold out," the receptionist said.

Robin couldn't believe her luck. She was feeling out of it and didn't want to drive. She figured a room for the night would be a good idea, but now that as out.

"Will you just come up to my room and let me help you relax?" Patrick said from behind her.

"No thanks. I'll call a cab."

"Come on. I have a suite and there are two beds. You don't even have to talk to me. Just let me make sure you're okay."

She felt about ready to keel over and didn't know what else to do.

"Maybe just for an hour until I get my head on straight."

He smiled and led her to the elevator and then to his room.

"Make yourself comfortable while I change," he said and went into the bedroom.

Robin shivered in the coolness of the suite and pulled her shoes off before she sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

Her tears came at the pain from the bruising on her temple shot through her and she lay back against the cushions, her frustrations pouring out.

"Can I get you some coffee?" he asked as he walked out in a t-shirt and sweats. He froze when he saw her upset.

"No, I'm fine. Do you have a blanket or something? I'm cold."

He went and grabbed a long sleeve shirt and handed it to her.

"I'll make it warmer in the room, but covering your arms will help."

She pulled it on and felt immediately warmer.

"Thanks."

"So I'm surprised your boyfriend left you like that," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he's not my boyfriend. He is an old friend and he respects my need to be independent."

"Well he could learn something about being a gentleman. There is nothing respectful about leaving a friend in distress."

Robin chuckled and saw his confusion.

"Sorry, but Nikolas is nothing if not a gentleman. Actually, he's a prince."

"Didn't look very princely to me," he muttered.

"Can I ask why you even care? You have made your feelings about me very clear. Why are you acting like I hurt your feelings?"

He looked at her, sitting there in his shirt, looking incredibly beautiful.

"Because I was wrong. I haven't made my feeling clear at all."

She searched his face for signs of sincerity.

"Patrick, I don't have time for games. If you have something to say, then say it."

He didn't think about it. He simply leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

His mouth was pressed to hers and his hands moved to hold her closer.

Robin froze, but the feel of his lips against hers ignited something within that had long lain dormant. Still, she reached to grasp his wrists and gently pushed him away.

"Patrick, stop," she said unconvincingly.

He looked into her eyes and saw her flushed cheeks and swollen lips and ached for more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep," he said as he sat back and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll leave you alone to rest."

She felt her tears come and she hated it. She angrily wiped them away and concern covered his handsome features.

"Did I hurt you? What's wrong?"

"No. I really enjoyed that," she said as she sniffed.

"Oh, so this is a happy reaction?" he smiled at her.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a mess," she said and smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just really tired and feeling a bit off. I think it would be best if I went home."

"I brought you up here because you were dizzy and didn't want to drive. You should really still be under a doctor's care, so for tonight, that's me. I need you to rest and try to sleep a little. Why don't you get under the covers of the bed and just close your eyes?"

"With you here? Isn't that weird?"

He smiled.

"I have two queen beds and I only use one. I actually wanted a king, but they were out, so I settled for this. I have some research I'd like to do before Jason's surgery so I'll be on the other bed on my computer. I promise not to bother you."

"That would be really nice," she said. "The resting, not that you need to be quiet. You can bother me if you want, or whatever."

He grinned and she blushed.

"Never mind," she smiled and got up. "I'll go wash up."

"Okay," he smiled and watched her walk into the bathroom. He took a deep breath and let it out before moving the covers down and fluffing the pillow for her.

"What the hell are you doing, Drake?" he muttered to himself.

The truth was, he was profoundly affected by the kiss. He had kissed a lot of women in his life, but he had never felt a connection like that.

From just a little kiss.

How could someone he hardly knew mean so much to him already? He was lost in his thoughts when she walked out.

"Um, is everything okay?"

He turned to stare at her, her legs bare and gorgeous and her frame hidden under his t-shirt.

 _God she was sexy._

"Oh, yeah."

"So can I use that bed?" she asked and he realized he was standing there, holding the pillow.

"Shit, of course, sorry."

He moved and she walked over, climbing under the covers. He walked to the other bed and sat down, pulling his computer onto his lap.

"So are you ready for the surgery?" she asked sleepily.

"Of course. I wouldn't attempt anything I wasn't sure I could handle."

She smiled a little and closed her eyes.

"Good. I'm excited to watch you work," she said sleepily.

"From another room," he said as he turned on the laptop.

"I want to be in the room. I won't get in the way," she said as she watched him.

"Not gonna happen. You can sit in the observation room with the Interns."

She grinned.

"It's cute that you think that's what will happen."

He turned and faced her.

"My OR, my rules. I don't mess around with that."

She sat up and raised her eyebrows.

"Why don't you want me in the room?"

"I just don't."

Shame covered her face as the realization hit her.

"Is it because of my HIV?"

"What? How could you even ask me that?" he got up and paced, incredulous she would even suggest such a thing.

"It's fine, never mind," she turned away from him and lay down.

"No, Robin, you need to know that would never be the reason, ever," he walked to the bed and sat down.

"I'm tired and I need to rest," she said and didn't turn around.

"You can't do that. You don't get to throw accusations at me and then dogmatically end the discussion. It's incredibly rude and frustrating."

"I am a doctor and a damn good one. There is no logical reason why you would object to having me in the room. It has to be something about me personally," she said.

He hated that she wouldn't look at him.

"It is."

Finally, she turned around.

"Jason is important to you. I don't know why and I can't imagine how someone as intelligent and beautiful as you would waste your time with someone like him, but you did and he's important to you. I can't have you in there in case something goes wrong. I won't allow any distractions."

"I'm a professional," she said. "I have no problem being professional. It's actually kind of insulting that you would think otherwise of me," she said as she sat up and sighed.

"I don't think otherwise," he sighed. "I guess I just feel like there is this huge secret between you and Jason and I don't know when it's going to come out. I can't chance that happening in my OR."

"There is no secret," she said softly. "Just a past."

"He seems pretty happy with that dark haired woman."

"Sam," Robin smiled. "She's actually the reason I'm back. She called me to try and help him."

"You don't seem to mind that they are together."

"Do you have trouble with the term past?" she smiled. "We aren't together and haven't been for years."

Patrick sighed and Robin looked at her hands.

"When I was in high school, I had such a crush on Jason. He was everything good and right with the world. He was going to be a doctor and he was strong and handsome and I guess I looked at him as stability that I desperately needed."

"The man in the hospital bed doesn't match that description at all."

Robin nodded.

"That was before his brother AJ drove them into a tree. It was a month after Stone died and I was lost and alone. I was 16 and diagnosed with HIV and I was alone and scared. I sat by his bedside and watched over him every day for two weeks. I knew he was going to die. I was waiting for it. I knew that nothing good would ever last."

Patrick could hear the hurt and sadness in her words and he was more intrigued than ever.

"When he regained consciousness, he had no memory of his life before. He was different: cold and angry and detached. He didn't know how to be the person everyone expected and he didn't know who he was," she looked at Patrick. "I could relate. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was incredibly lost and when he looked at me, he didn't see someone who was damaged. He allowed me to be angry and sad and if I chose, self deprecating. He also taught me that I still had value. He was the boy with no past and I was the girl with no future."

"Wow," he said as he looked at her. "So how did those two people end up here? What happened?"

She shrugged.

"Life. Jason and I were together and then we weren't. We have remained great friends and he is someone I know I can always count on. He is important to me, you're right. That's how I feel about people I've let into my heart. He matters to me and I want him to live a good life. He and Sam love each other and that makes me happy. It's possible to remain friends with someone after you are in a relationship. Jason and I are proof of that."

Patrick was quiet and Robin wiped her face.

"I respect your OR, but I think you might benefit from having me in there. I am an excellent researcher and I have gone over every possible variation of his tumor and how it is encased. I can be objective. I need to be there."

"I'll think about it," he said and got up. "You should rest now."

She tried to figure him out, but couldn't.

"Jason saved my life. I'm just trying to return the favor."

He turned to her and saw she had turned her back to him and was lying down.

What was he getting himself into? Why was she affecting him so much?

More importantly, what was he going to do about it?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Robin heard noises and shot up in her bed. She saw Patrick getting dressed and she looked at the clock.

"What's going on? It's 3:30 in the morning."

"Jason is seizuring and they are having trouble getting his pressure regulated. I'm going in to start the surgery now."

She scrambled out of bed and grabbed her clothes.

"Were you going to wake me or just leave me here?" she pulled on her pants and shoes.

"I hadn't thought about it. My concern is my patient," he said.

She shook her head.

"Will you wait while I pee or are you going to run out on me?"

He smiled at her and shrugged.

"Depends on how fast you pee."

She groaned and ran into the bathroom while he finished buttoning his shirt.

To be honest, he didn't know if he would have woken her up. He was really uncomfortable having her in the OR. It just wasn't his style.

"Ready," she said and came out, her hair in a ponytail and her own shirt on.

"Okay, come on."

XXXX

About an hour later, Patrick was going over last minute items and Robin was sitting with Jason and Sam. He was heavily sedated, but he was able to understand them.

"We're going to get you through this, okay? You and Sam are going to have the life you always wanted," Robin said as she smiled at them.

Sam was smiling through her worry and Jason nodded his understanding.

"I'll be in the room the whole time and as soon as we're done, I'll come and get you, okay?" she said to Sam.

"Okay. Thank you."

Robin hugged her and squeezed Jason's hand before she went to the OR.

XXXX

It had been two hours and Robin was amazed at how efficient and perfect Patrick had been. He was so focused and his command of the OR was quite impressive. She watched each and every move and the intricacies of the procedure were evident.

"I need those new scans now!" he barked at the nurse across the table.

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked.

"I'm thinking I don't need to discuss things until I see the scans," he said bluntly.

Robin raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"The scar tissue can be excised and you will have a clear path to the posterior aspect of the tumor."

"It's almost completely encompassing the tissue here and if I cut the wrong place, he will never be the same. I need the damn scans!"

The nurse put the scans up and both Robin and Patrick looked at them.

"I can't tell anything more with these," he said with disgust. "How archaic is your equipment here?"

"You can do it. I'll assist and help retract the tissue while you suction," Robin said.

"I don't need any help," he said as he worked diligently.

The alarms went off and it was clear he did.

Robin didn't ask. She took the tools from the nurse and went to work.

Patrick was stunned. She anticipated every move he made and her ability to secure the bleeders was remarkable. They worked in tandem and after another hour and a half they were finished.

It looked like he was going to be okay.

Patrick went to talk to Sam and Robin went into the locker room, exhausted.

Exhausted and grateful.

She pulled her scrub top off and grabbed her shirt, moving to put it on when the room spun around her.

She felt arms hold her as she passed out.

"Robin? Hey, look at me," the voice said.

She opened her eyes and saw Patrick holding her face in his hands, concern all over his handsome features.

"Patrick?" she said slowly and realized she was only in her bra and pants. "Where is my shirt?"

"What? I don't know. I came in and you were about to pass out," he helped her sit on the bench and he saw her shirt on the ground. He picked it up and handed it to her.

"How is Jason?" she asked as she pulled it on.

He sighed at her lack of concern with her own health.

"He's stable. I told Sam he will be out of it until tomorrow and then we can try to wake him up."

"Okay. Thank you. You were amazing in there; truly impressive."

"As much as I appreciate the ego stroke, can we talk about what's happening with you? How are you feeling?"

She felt her eyes fill with tears.

"What is it?" he asked as he held her hand.

"I'm a little scared. I don't know why I keep getting so dizzy," she looked at him and sighed. "I just need to go home and sleep and I think I'll be fine. I haven't really had time to relax since everything happened. My throat is still sore and I need to be careful with my health. I'll be okay and you shouldn't worry about me, okay?"

"Well that was quite the speech," he said. "Anything else you want to distance yourself from?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Robin, we have something going on here and you keep shutting down on me. I want to be your friend. I want to help you and I need for you to stop putting so many walls up."

She didn't know what to do. Her head and her hear were in direct conflict with each other.

"Patrick, we hardly know each other. We've been spending so much time together and I don't want you to think I'm some needy weirdo who latches onto an eligible man. I'm also able to care for myself and I hate being helpless."

"You think that's how I see you? Needy and helpless?"

"Well, since we've met, all you've done is help me."

"I wouldn't agree," he said.

"How come? How can you see it any differently?"

Patrick stood up and opened his locker, pulling his shirt off and grabbing his clothes.

"I see someone who, despite being kidnapped and beaten, fought to save her friend and just stood and operated with me for almost four hours. You don't let anything stop you and as much as you might think you've needed me, I think the opposite is true. You've been quite the bright spot in my life."

She blushed when he sat down.

"You should put your shirt on."

He grinned and shrugged.

"Does this bother you?"

"Yes. I can't concentrate on your words when your chest is in my face."

He laughed and pulled his shirt on.

"Good to know."

"What, that I'm a teenage girl?" she joked.

"Well I certainly hope not because that would drastically change my plans."

She stood up as he did the same and she chuckled.

"What plans are those?"

"Well, it's only 11:30 in the morning and I invited you to my place to relax last night. That didn't happen, so I want a do over."

"Patrick, it's not necessary. I should go home," she said, angry with herself at being scared of this.

"It has nothing to do with being necessary. I want to spend the afternoon with you, okay?"

Robin nodded and smiled.

"Okay."

"Patrick?" a beautiful blonde bombshell ran into his arms and almost pushed Robin over. "When did you get here?"

Patrick smiled and stepped back.

"Gwen? Do you work here?" he asked and tried to see Robin. Gwen seemed to dwarf her.

"I'm here for a conference today and I saw your name on the surgical rotation so I had to see if it was true. God you look amazing," she said and before Robin could blink, Gwen had pushed him against the locker and pressed her mouth to his. She kissed him for what seemed like eternity and Robin felt a knife in her gut.

"Excuse me," Robin said. "Maybe you should go somewhere more private."

Patrick seemed stunned and Gwen turned to Robin and then looked back to Patrick.

"Oh, are you two a thing?" she asked.

Robin rolled her eyes and Patrick shook his head.

"Us? Oh, um no."

 _Seriously?_

Robin tried to keep the hurt out of her eyes.

"I didn't think so. She doesn't really look your type," Gwen turned to him. "Are you up for a quick tour of a nearby supply closet? I have a half hour before my next meeting."

Patrick looked at Robin who smiled.

"You totally should. Have fun; just watch where you put your stethoscope. Goodbye Patrick."

Robin grabbed her things and walked out and Patrick went to follow her when Gwen grabbed his arm.

"Come on, now we're down to 25 minutes."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

"So you just left?" Maxie asked Robin after she filled her in on meeting Gwen.

Robin smiled at the beautiful little baby in her arms.

"I did. It's not like he could talk to me with his tongue down her throat."

Maxie sighed and looked up as Matt walked in.

"You need to tell your brother to get his head out of his ass."

"So, I take it something happened?" he smiled at his daughter as he handed Maxie some juice.

"No, Patrick just ran into an old friend and I was telling Maxie about her."

"Ran into? He asked Robin out and then plunged his tongue down some skank's throat. Right in front of her."

"He did? That sounds weird," Matt said as Robin rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't like that, really. Gwen came in and sort of attacked him. He just didn't make any attempt to stop her. It's not a big deal. You both know I'm not really interested in anything anyway. I think this was a good thing."

"Gwen? Did you say Gwen?" Matt asked.

Robin nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't catch her last name."

Maxie raised her eyebrow at her husband.

"Who is she? What do you know?"

"She's a cardiologist who has made the rounds with every doctor at North medical. She isn't someone who I had much use for."

Robin put Mackenzie in her bassinette and smiled at the little sweetie.

"Obviously Patrick had use for her," Robin said.

"Robin, he really likes you. Are you sure he was all into Gwen?" Matt asked.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I need to go home and relax a bit. Thanks for letting me visit with my beautiful niece."

Maxie sighed.

"He's not worth it, Robin. You deserve a man who puts you first, always."

Robin smiled and shrugged.

"I'll talk to you guys soon."

Matt walked her out and watched her drive off. He needed to talk to his brother.

XXXX

Robin finally got home and locked her door, grateful for the quiet. S much had happened in the last week that she wondered where one day ended and the other began.

She stripped off her clothes and grabbed her robe before turning on her shower and standing in front of her mirror.

She pulled the bandage off her neck and reached her hand to the scar from the surgery. The stitches had dissolved and now it was a simple mark, a small reminder of a moment that could have been her last.

It was also a reminder that someone stepped in and saved her. Patrick pushed her and held her while Manny was taken down and if it hadn't been for him, she might be dead.

So maybe that's all this was? Gratitude for saving her and nothing more?

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water fall over her, washing away the sadness and regret. She washed her hair and winced at the bump still on her head.

What the hell was going on here? Why was she so caught up in a man who wasn't interested?

She was grateful that Jason was going to be okay and having to deal with these foreign feelings for Dr. Drake would be a price she would have to pay. She needed to remind herself that she never needed a man and she didn't his approval.

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower drying herself off and putting her robe back on. She took a towel and wrapped her hair before she went into the bedroom and sat down on her bed as the room began to spin again.

What was wrong with her? She shouldn't keep getting these dizzy spells and it was beginning to really worry her.

She took a few deep breaths and got up, pulling on her yoga pants and a long sleeve t-shirt before she shook out her hair and went to dry it. There was a knock at her front door and she put the towel down before she went to open it.

Patrick stood on the other side of the door when she opened it and she was confused.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She opened the screen and he walked in.

"Are you alone or is your friend here, too?" she asked.

He blushed and crossed his arms.

"Just me."

"Oh, quickie in the supply closet all done?" Robin asked and locked the door.

Patrick sighed.

"I came over here to explain."

"Not necessary," Robin smiled. "You are welcome to be with whoever you want and to be honest, I don't blame you. She's beautiful. I don't have much to compete with."

 _What the hell was she saying?_

Patrick watched her blush and he grinned.

"Did you think it was a competition?"

"Isn't it always?" she walked to her family room and sat down. "Look, all kidding aside, you really don't owe me an explanation. I was just going to relax now that I'm home and I don't think I'm up for company."

Worry covered his handsome features as he walked to the couch.

"What's wrong? Are you still having dizzy spells?"

She needed him to stop sitting so close to her.

"Patrick, it's only been a few hours since I saw you. It will get better, but it might take time. I'm also having some issues with my meds, so that makes my whole system off."

"Shit," he said and stood up, pacing. "What meds are you on? How many cocktails have you tried? Are you sure your doctor is on top of everything?"

She saw his eyes fill with tears and she knew he was flashing back to his friend.

"Hey, look at me," she said softly as she walked to him and reached up to his face. "I'll be fine. I'm relatively healthy and I intend on staying that way. Don't see the disease when you look at me, please. Look at me and see me, Patrick."

He was mortified as his tears spilled over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. You're right," he backed away. "I should go."

"Whatever," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"What does that mean? You told me to go."

"I did, but that isn't why you're leaving. You're leaving because you got scared and I hate that. I don't play games, Patrick. I liked you and I thought you liked me. I felt something and now all I see is Gwen pushing you up against the lockers and shoving her tongue down your throat. I can't get that image out of my head and I feel like a loser. If you don't want to be with me, then fine, but let it be because you don't like me, not because you see my HIV or you feel sorry for me."

"I don't see your HIV," he said gently as he walked over. "I see my failures."

Hurt covered her face as he sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I see you as this amazing woman who pushes against all of the crap life has to offer and in the midst of turmoil has made this amazing life for herself. I wish my friend could have seen you and known of the strength you have. I should have done more and I didn't. I don't feel sorry for you, Robin. I'm ashamed of myself."

"Well I can't help that. I'm not the poster child for HIV success. It's a fight every day of my life and most of the time; I hate it. I fight because I need my life to count for something. I fight because Stone deserved my very best. I fight because as long as this fucker lives in my veins, I will reject it. I don't want to remind you of someone you lost. I want to be a woman and a doctor and a valuable person in this world. I never want my HIV to define me. I have to be more than that, Patrick. Now please go," she said and turned and walked into her bedroom, leaving him staring after her.

"No, stop," he said and followed her.

"Get out of my bedroom," she glared at him. "This is ridiculous."

"You said a bunch of stuff to me and I need a chance to respond. You owe me that."

"Oh, is that right? I owe you? And why exactly do I owe you?"

He hadn't thought that one through.

"Because I saved your jerk of a boyfriend."

Robin chuckled.

"Jason is not my boyfriend. Have you seriously never remained friends with someone after you had sex with them?"

"You had sex with him?"

"Well yeah," she said and then looked hurt. "He knew I was HIV positive."

Patrick shook his head.

"Why do you always assume I'm a bigoted jerk? What have I ever said or done to make you think that way?"

"I don't, but why else would you be surprised I had sex?"

"I am not surprised."

"Then what's the issue?"

He felt like a jerk.

"I don't know. I just, I guess maybe I'm jealous."

Robin opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Jealous? Of what? Sex with me?" she asked with a grin.

"Why is that funny? I think sex with you would be amazing."

"This is the weirdest conversation I've ever had. I also think it's past time for you to go, okay?" she said, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Do you think I'm lying?" he sat down next to her.

"Patrick, not three hours ago you were making out with someone else. I have enjoyed our time hanging out, but I really feel like I'm making an idiot out of myself. All we do is talk in circles and I don't have time for that. I can't compete with Gwen. I don't have her boobs or her legs. I don't have her long blonde hair or her take-charge attitude. I am a researcher who likes spending time in a lab more than going to a bar. I have a few close friends who have my loyalty and trust and that's my inner circle. I'm just not the kind of woman to excite you and I wish you would just leave me alone."

"I see. So you have me all figured out, right?"

"Were you not kissing her?" she asked him.

"She kissed me and if you had waited half a second longer, you would have heard me reject her. Gwen was a fling in college and a sometimes hook up at conferences over the years. She is vapid and cold and I have no interest in her anymore. I told her that and she left."

"And you came here?"

He took her hand in his and his eyes held her gaze.

"I came here because you matter. I came here because you have done something to me that I can't ignore. I like who I am when you're around and I find that when I'm with you, I'm more 'me' than I've been in years. I am not asking for anything more than a chance to see where this goes."

She looked at his hand and then reached to stroke his cheek.

"I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt. I think you have the power to do just that."

The feel of her hand on his face was intoxicating to him.

"What if we let go of the fear and just stay in the moment? What if something amazing happens?"

She leaned in to kiss him when his phone rang, startling both of them.

"Ignore it," he said and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. He cradled the back of her head with his large hand and she pressed her hands to his hard chest before sliding them around his back and pulling him to her.

His other hand slipped behind her to the small of her back and his arm enveloped her as the kiss deepened.

His phone rang again and she gently pushed him away.

"It might be important," she said, thinking of Jason's surgery.

He was momentarily speechless from her kiss and when the phone rang again, he answered, speaking for a minute.

"I have to go," he said with a terrified look.

"What is it? What happened?"

"It's my dad. It's bad."

She scrambled to her feet and grabbed her shoes.

"Then let's go."

He almost cried with relief that she was there with him and he followed her to the car


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

"Where is my dad?" Patrick yelled at the nurses after they got to the hospital.

"Patrick, there's Matt," Robin said and Patrick walked to him.

"What happened?"

"He suffered a small heart attack," Matt said.

"What? Oh God," Patrick said as he faltered. Robin helped him to the chairs and saw Maxie sitting there with Mackenzie.

"He is in the cath lab right now," Matt continued. The problem is that his liver isn't going to be able to tolerate much and the stress on his other organs might be too much."

"I'm a fucking doctor. I know what this means," Patrick said angrily and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

Matt smiled.

"I know. Me too. I have only known Noah for a few years, but I've come to respect him. He's your dad, Patrick. All decisions should be made by you."

Patrick shook his head.

"He's your dad, too. We should do this together."

Maxie smiled and looked at Robin.

"I need to feed Mackenzie. Will you come with me?"

Robin looked at Patrick and he nodded that he was okay.

"Come on, we can go to the conference room," she smiled as Maxie followed her.

Matt smiled at them and then looked at Patrick.

"So things are better than when I saw you?"

"Yeah," Patrick sat back and sighed. "I went over and we talked. I explained that Gwen was nothing to me and I wasn't interested in anyone else."

"And she believed you?" Matt smiled.

Patrick chuckled.

"I can sometimes actually be sincere," he said.

"I know. I'm just messing with you. I love Robin and Maxie considers her a sister, so I want you to know that she's a really good person. She's been dealt a pretty hard lot in life, but she handles everything with grace."

Patrick nodded.

"Yeah. I think I could learn a lot from her."

"Patrick?" Sam walked over and saw him.

"Oh, Hi Sam. Do you know my brother Matt?"

"Yeah, he looked over Jason's chart when we first came in."

Patrick wondered why she didn't have Matt operate.

"How is Jason? Is everything okay?"

"He's sleeping, but I think he seems okay. Is Robin around anywhere?"

"She's with her cousin, but she will be back soon. Can I tell her anything for you?"

"I'd just like it if she came to see Jason tomorrow. I know he will want to thank her and if she doesn't, he will try to get up and I don't want him to be agitated."

"He won't be able to just get up yet."

"You don't know Jason," Sam smiled.

Patrick thought he knew enough.

"I'll tell her and she'll come by, I'm sure."

"Thanks," Sam said and walked away.

"Dude, you're totally jealous. Sam and Jason are together and I don't think Robin is interested in him at all."

"I still don't understand what she could possibly see in him. He has no redeeming value," Patrick sulked.

Matt laughed.

"Totally jealous."

"Shut up."

XXXX

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked Maxie as she nursed Mackenzie.

"I'm still sore, but the baby weight is falling right off, so I'll be able to get back into my normal clothes real soon."

"As nice as that is, I don't think you need to worry about that. You're beautiful and amazing a new mother. That's the best title to wear."

Maxie looked at her like she was crazy.

"My sense of fashion is everything. Besides, I want my daughter to have a great sense of style."

"Maxie, she's a week and a half old. She has a sense of food and poop and that's it."

They both laughed and Maxie held Mackenzie who was now asleep.

"So are things better with Patrick?"

"Yeah. We talked and I think I understand a little more about where he's coming from."

"And Gwen?"

"She's nothing to him. I know she kissed him. But he isn't interested and I believe him. He seems like a pretty great guy, but I'm not sure we should really rush anything."

"Why not? You're not getting any younger, Robin," Maxie smiled.

"Nice. I'm in no rush and I just think things have moved kind of fast. I mean I met him while in the woods and then we found out we were connected through you and Matt and then I was attacked and he saved me and now with Jason and his surgery, it's just a lot has gone on and I think maybe once it all settles, he will find that he wants something I can't give him."

"Like what?"

"Nothing," Robin stood up. "We should go back out and see if Noah is done with his test."

Maxie stood and sighed.

"You need to give yourself more credit, Robin. Patrick is into you and I think you're into him as well. Stop running."

"Come on," Robin said and they walked out and back to the men.

XXXX

About an hour later, Patrick made his way up to the roof to find Robin. He and Matt had spent time with Noah and were confident he was okay. When he came out, Maxie said Robin went to the roof to get some air.

He walked out into the cool night air and saw her sitting in the corner, her knees against her chest.

"Hey," he smiled as he walked over.

"Oh, hi," she looked up. "Is Noah okay?"

"They put in a stent and he should be fine. His liver enzymes are elevated, but hopefully this won't lead to anything more. He is going to have another dose of the chemo tomorrow to try and shrink the tumor so they can operate. If not, I'm not sure what else we can do."

Robin stood up and hugged him.

"I'm glad he's okay and I have faith in the meds," she said.

He held her and realized just how much he loved having her in his arms.

She stood back and looked up into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Oh, well good, I'm glad."

He grinned and she blushed.

"I'm going to head home. I think I need to rest."

Concern covered his features.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't seem to shake this effect from what happened. I keep getting these dizzy spells and I'm just feeling off. I think I just need to relax and stop doing so much."

He felt her forehead and frowned.

"You feel warm. Maybe we should get you checked out while we're here."

"No, I'm really okay. I just want to go home and put my pajamas on and watch tv."

"Would you like some company?"

She looked at him, surprise over her face.

"Are you sure?"

He put his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm sure."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Patrick was making lunch while Robin took a quick nap. She was exhausted and he was concerned about what was really going on with her health.

He decided to just let her rest and then he would figure out what was happening. He put the sandwiches on the plate and grabbed some fruit when he heard her scream.

"Robin?" he raced to her bedroom and burst through the door. He saw her crying in her sleep, obviously having a nightmare.

"Robin? Hey, wake up," he said softly as he stood over the bed. She was sweating and he could sense her fear from the pathetic sounds she was making.

"Robin? Wake up," he leaned in and shook her a little more forcefully. She shot up and kicked him right in the groin.

"Oh, fuck," he said as he collapsed onto the ground in a fetal position.

Robin sat up and tried to catch her breath, her heart racing. She saw Patrick writhing on the floor and she scrambled to him.

"Oh no, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry," she said, reaching for his face.

"Just leave me alone for a minute," he whispered as he lay on the ground.

"I didn't mean to kick you," she said as she got up and raced to the kitchen. She came back with a bag of frozen peas and went to put them on his crotch.

"What are you doing?" he shrieked when she reached to his groin.

"I was trying to help any swelling," she said and handed him the bag.

"I am not putting vegetables on my crotch."

"Why not? Do you want a bag of ice instead?"

He was happy the pain was lessoning and he looked at her, wearing a tank top and panties and nothing else.

"What's wrong?" she asked, realizing he was staring.

"You're almost naked."

She was a little chilly.

"Oh, right, sorry," she said and went to pull her pajama bottoms on. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

He sat up and put the bag on his groin.

"I made us lunch. I heard you screaming and I thought someone was hurting you. I shouldn't have just come in like that."

She sat down on the side of her bed and smiled at him.

"Thank you. Since we've met, you've always protected me. I'm not sure why, but thank you."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I protect you?"

She wiped her face and sighed.

"Just forget I said that. Can you get up or do we need to administer more intensive treatment?"

He chuckled.

"As fun as that sounds, I think it's safer for me to just get up."

Her face clouded over and he could have kicked himself.

"Robin, I didn't mean that how it sounded. I meant so I wouldn't have any more swelling. So I wouldn't have any issues. I didn't mean," he stood up and held the peas.

"You didn't mean because of my HIV?"

He walked to her and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I didn't. I would never say that and I would never think that."

She nodded and took the peas from him.

"I need to eat something before I take my meds."

"I figured, so I made us some lunch. Are you interested?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"I am."

XXXX

An hour later, they had finished the sandwiches and Robin had taken her meds. They were sitting in the family room watching television and Robin caught him staring at her.

"What is it?"

He shrugged.

"You're beautiful."

She blushed and then shook her head.

"You shouldn't say things like that."

Patrick moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't believe you. I don't mean you aren't sincere, it's just that I'm not really used to hearing that."

He was surprised at that.

"Well that needs to change. You are beautiful and I really enjoy spending time with you."

She looked at him and he felt naked at her gaze.

"I like spending time with you, too."

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"What was your nightmare about? What scared you?"

She sat back and sighed.

"It doesn't matter."

"I beg to differ. If it upset you so much, then it's important. I want to help you."

"It was about Manny. Sometimes I feel his arms around me, grabbing me and I can't breathe," she said and her eyes filled with tears. "I haven't really been able to sleep without waking up in fear."

"Robin, why didn't you say something? You should talk to someone or get something to help you sleep. That's probably why you keep having dizzy spells. Your body needs to recover."

She stood up and rubbed her arms.

"It's fine. It's nothing you need to worry about. In fact, I think maybe it's time for me to try and sleep, so you should go."

He stood up and walked to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and stopping her.

"Don't do this."

She forced herself to look up into his eyes.

"Do what?"

"Stop me from seeing your vulnerable side. Act like your concerns aren't worth anyone helping you. Try to hide from me?"

She tried to stop her tears, but she couldn't. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried.

He felt his heart ache at her torment and after a minute he watched as she stepped back and took a deep breath, stopping her tears.

"I'm just tired and I'll be fine. Please go back to your life, Patrick. I don't need a babysitter and I'll be fine alone."

"You are infuriating," he said angrily. "If you want to be alone so badly, then be alone. I'm trying to get you to open up to me and I'm trying to show you I care. You have walls the size of Mount Everest around you and I'm starting to think it's just not worth it."

She glared at him and shrugged.

"You have a car and nobody is forcing you to be here."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? I'll leave and you can act like you were right and I was just like all the rest. I'll move on, we'll see each other at the hospital but there won't be anything more than a cordial greeting here and there. You can act all superior like you knew who I was all along. I'll go back and be with Gwen or someone else and all of your ideas about who I am will be confirmed. Is that what would make you happy?"

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Robin asked, sensing there was more to this rant than simply anger at her.

"Never mind. I'll leave."

She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"This is what bothers me. You are all up in my business and want me to be honest and open and sincere but you don't tell me anything about yourself. You act like I have all of these preconceived notions about you and the kind of person you are but all I've seen is a man who is compassionate and sensitive and brilliant and handsome. You have given me little reason to think you are anything other than a gentleman but now you act like I'm going to figure out all of that was wrong. I don't want to be a fool. I would rather not become attached if you're just having fun."

"I'm not just having fun. I'm trying to tell you that I want to be with you. I want you to want me and I don't want you to keep shutting me out. I am a player, Robin. I have had more sex than I could ever remember and I have no attachment to any of it. I feel more for you in these past few months than I have ever felt for anyone I have been far more intimate with and I don't understand why. I don't know how you see me for anything other than sex."

She was stunned at that one.

"How could I see you for sex? We haven't had any."

He walked to the couch and sat down.

"Because that's all women ever see in me."

She walked to him and sat down, taking his hand in hers.

"Patrick, that's not how sex should ever work."

"Whatever, just forget I said anything," he said, embarrassed.

She reached to his face and turned him to look at her.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"No," he said, his emotions all over the place.

"I see strength and compassion," she said and looked at his shoulders. "I look at your arms and I feel them holding me and comforting me when I don't even know what's wrong. I feel your lips against mine and I don't think sex, I think connection and passion. I'm scared because I think you have the power to really hurt me and I don't know if I can let myself believe in this, is what might happen. What if it's too much? How could you possibly want to be with someone who is HIV positive after watching your friend die?"

"What? I never even thought of that."

"How could you not? It's why I'm so worried. I don't want to bring back all of those feelings and memories for you."

"She was like my sister, Robin. I had no feelings for her like I have for you. She also didn't take care of herself or allow anyone to help her. I miss her and I wish more than anything I could have gotten through to her, but I don't look at you and see her. I don't look at you and see your HIV. I look at you and see the woman who has become really important to me. I am happy to be near you. I am inspired by your commitment to friends and family and I want to learn how to see things the way you do. I just want you to be in my life."

"As your friend?" she asked as she moved to put her hands on his chest.

"No," he said and quickly leaned in to capture her mouth with his. His hand moved under her hair and cradled her head as his other hand wrapped around her waist. She moved her hands under his arms and around his back and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Patrick felt her breasts against his shirt as the thin fabric of her tank top did little to conceal her nipples, which pebbled under the friction from their bodies being pressed together. He also knew his excitement was becoming obvious and when she reached to his behind and pressed his body against hers, he groaned at the contact.

Robin pulled him to the couch and they fell onto the cushions, Patrick's long frame covering her. He moved his hand to the base of her shirt and slipped his hand under the material, her warm skin puckering under his touch.

She fumbled to find the bottom of his shirt and he pulled it off in one quick movement, causing her to laugh. He looked at her and she ran her hands over his taut chest and slowly pulled him to her again, running her hands through his hair.

"We need to stop," she said breathlessly.

He sat back and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so aggressive."

She smiled.

"It's not that, but you said something I think is really important."

He ran his hand through his hair.

"What was that?"

She shrugged.

"You said all women see in you is sex. I want to show you that I'm not like that."

He looked stricken.

"So we can't ever have sex?"

"Well don't go saying crazy things like that," she said. "But not now. Not until we get to know each other more. Not until you know that I'm not after your body."

He raised his eyebrows and she stood up, pulling a sweater on.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yes," she said. "Just think, when we actually do have sex, it will be that much more amazing."

He pulled his shirt on and grinned.

"So that means we're going to have sex? Eventually?"

She turned and smiled.

"Oh I think that's a definite possibility."

He felt her words all through his body.

This was a new challenge for him and he was incredibly excited.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Robin was exhausted. She was doing consult after consult and although she was thrilled to be working, she couldn't catch up on her sleep.

It had been two weeks since she had really spent any time relaxing. She and Patrick had flirted incessantly at work and she was excited each day to see him.

They had gone to dinner a few times and it had been really nice, but there had been nothing more than a few kissing sessions.

She was beginning to hate their little no sex game.

"Dr. Scorpio? We have a large bus accident coming in. I know you're supposed to be off, but we might need your help," Alan Quartermaine said as he rushed past her.

"Of course," she said and forgot her exhaustion as she followed him to the ER.

It was a crazy scene and Robin went to work helping as many as she could. Because of her HIV, she worked a lot on the perimeter, running tests and looking over scans.

There was a head trauma in the last room and she had them page Patrick before she went in to take vitals.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Scorpio," she smiled at the worried family. There was a man and a woman and a young girl who was crying. The woman had a bleeding head wound that looked to be a gash, but nothing worse.

"Can you fix my mommy?" the little girl asked.

Robin smiled at her and nodded.

"I think your mommy just needs a few stitches, but we will take a look and make sure there is nothing else going on. I had the neurologist paged so he will be here soon."

The man looked relieved and the woman smiled at Robin.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now let's see what we have here."

XXXX

Patrick was in his element. He was working like a well-oiled machine and he had seen numerous patients through this latest trauma. It was also amazing being able to work with his brother, and since his dad was released; everything had been looking up.

He also knew the real reason he was so happy and it had nothing to do with work.

It was because of Robin.

They had been having so much fun just getting to know each other and he found his days were better just by being near her.

It was weird, really. She challenged him all the time. She never let him get away with anything and it was refreshing to have someone with her intelligence to bounce ideas off of.

She was also incredibly beautiful and he just loved looking at her.

"Dr. Drake? We need you in room 4," Epiphany said.

He nodded and made his way to the exam room.

XXXX

"I need to inform you that I am HIV positive. The chance of transmission is minimal, and I will take every precaution," Robin began as Patrick walked in.

"You have AIDS? We don't want you touching anything," the man said.

Robin sighed.

"I don't have AIDS, but if you would feel more comfortable with another doctor, that's fine."

"We want someone else," the mother said.

Robin nodded.

"Excuse me," she said and turned around as she saw Patrick standing there.

"Dr. Scorpio is the best doctor you could have," he said, the anger evident in his voice.

Robin looked at him and silently told him to stop.

"It's completely okay. Excuse me."

She walked out and Patrick turned to the worried family. He shut his mouth and did his job.

XXXXX

Robin sat on the roof and let the wind blow through her hair. Fall was in full swing and the leaves were falling all over. She ran her hand through her hair and thought about the day.

It always upset her when someone refused her care because of her health. It wasn't so much that they were wrong, but it reminded her of her own mortality. She ignored it most of the time, but when someone else looked at her and saw the disease over everything else, it just hit her.

"Robin? I was looking for you," Patrick said as he walked up to her.

"Oh, hey, I was just taking a minute to think. I can go back if they need me."

He shook his head and smiled.

"We are both done for the day," he said. "I think we both met our quota of patients for the week."

She sighed.

"That was pretty crazy. I'm glad most of the injured seem to be okay."

He took her hand as they walked back downstairs.

"Even the prejudiced pig who refused your care?" he said as they walked onto the floor.

"Well, since you treated her, I have no doubt she is fine. But Patrick, people are entitled to feel however they want about HIV. There is a possibility, however small, that she could have been infected. It's easy to dismiss that when you're healthy."

"That's bull," he said.

"Excuse me? It's not bull," she said angrily. "Just because you don't agree with someone doesn't mean what they have to say is less valid."

He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Are you seriously defending those jerks? What was going to happen? You would be stitching her up and we would have an earthquake and you would cut yourself while sticking your hand in her cut? Come on, give me a break."

She felt her tears come in anger and he softened.

"Robin, I'm not trying to upset you, but if people are allowed to be bigoted, I'm allowed to be angry."

"Of course you are," she said and looked at her hands.

"It's been a long day. Do you want to grab some take out?"

"Actually, I'm going to head home. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She looked stung.

"Oh, of course. I just thought maybe we could decompress and talk."

"Yeah, well I actually have plans," he said and looked over at one of the nurses who flashed him a smile.

Hurt covered her beautiful features as she watched him flirt with the nurse.

"Have fun," she said and walked away.

Patrick walked to the nurse and whispered something before they left together.

Robin made her way to the elevators as Jason was walking out. He smiled at her and she looked into his eyes before she grabbed his arm.

"Robin? What is it?" he asked.

"Can you help me to the couch?" she asked.

He almost carried her and helped her sit down.

"Let me get a doctor," he said worriedly.

"No, I'm okay, please," she said and put her head in her hands.

Jason went and got her some water before he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said as she took a drink. "I'm better now."

"What's going on? You almost completely passed out."

She sighed and nodded.

"I'm having some trouble with my meds, but it's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine after things calm down."

"What kind of trouble? Is your viral load high?"

She smiled at how much he always cared about her numbers and how he never forgot the issues she was facing.

"You don't need to worry about me," she said. "I was heading home and I just need to rest."

"Should I call Patrick? You two seemed close before," he said.

"No. He's busy and I don't need him."

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

Robin looked at him.

"Put your gun away. He didn't do anything."

Jason smiled and Robin chuckled.

"I wasn't going to shoot him, yet."

Robin smiled and Jason reached to touch her face.

"You're burning up," he said.

Robin shook her head and went to stand up when she fell to the floor.

"Robin?" Jason gathered her in his arms and turned to the hub where Epiphany saw him. She immediately got a stretcher and Jason followed them to a room.

XXXX

Patrick sat at the restaurant at the Metro Court and tried to follow what this nurse was saying. He couldn't even remember her name.

What the hell was he doing? He didn't want to be with anyone else. He didn't even know why he flirted so openly in front of Robin.

Actually, he did know. It was a defense mechanism. She was getting too close, so he had to hurt her.

"Patrick, earth to Patrick?" the nurse said.

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I think it's time to take this up to a room," she said.

The thought turned his stomach.

"Actually, I need to head back to the hospital and check on a patient. Thanks for dinner," he smiled and stood up, making a quick getaway.

He watched her leave and then went up to his room.

He had to get his head on straight.

His phone rang and he saw it was the hospital.

"Dr. Drake?" he answered.

"Patrick? It's Alan. We have a bit of a situation and you might be involved."

"What's going on?"

"One of the patients from the accident today tested positive for primary encephalitis. She is now in ICU."

"Encephalitis? Seriously?"

Alan sighed.

"It gets worse. We have three cases, which are pending right now, including one doctor who is in isolation. You may have been exposed and I'd like for you to come down here and pick up a course of antibiotics."

Patrick could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears.

"Which doctor is sick?"

"Robin Scorpio. I'm afraid she is critical."

Patrick dropped the phone and ran to his car.

He had one thought.

He simply had to help her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

"Stop worrying so much," Robin said to Jason who hadn't left her side since she fainted. "I'll be fine."

"You aren't fine. Your fever is too high and you can barely hold your head up. Why were you here so long if you felt badly? Why didn't you go home?"

Robin felt the heat from her fever as she lay back.

"I was helping patients, Jason. It's my job and we didn't know there was any contagion in the hospital."

"There is always contagion in the hospital," he said and adjusted the mask over his face. Anyone who came near her had to be covered.

"You should go home. Sam is probably worried and you shouldn't be here so close to having had surgery."

"Stop trying to be brave. Let's talk about something else."

She smiled a little, grateful for the distraction.

"What should we talk about?"

Jason smiled behind his mask.

"What about the doctor who worked on me?"

"What about him?"

Jason noticed the change in her demeanor.

"What happened? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him."

Robin felt her eyes fill with tears.

"No, it's nothing. It's just been a long day. There was a family I could have helped earlier and they refused treatment from me because of my HIV. I wanted some company but Patrick had plans. It's best because I obviously would have made a lousy date," she smiled, trying to pass off her hurt."

He sighed and took her hand in his gloved one.

"I'm sorry. He's an idiot if he let you be sad alone."

"It's okay. I'm just going to rest, okay?"

Jason nodded.

"I'll just sit with you."

XXXX

Patrick raced into the unit and saw everyone wearing protective gear. His heart dropped as he saw the protocol and knew this was incredibly serious.

"What do we know?" he asked one of the attending.

"Dr. Drake? Did they call you back? I heard they were calling every available doctor. We can't seem to get a handle on this. It seems one of the families that came in after the accident was the carrier but we don't know where they got it. "

"A family with an injured mother? They had a child?"

"Yes, I think so. The mother is responding to meds, but the child isn't. We have had three more patients come in with a high fever and they were near that woman. If you treated her, you need to get on some antibiotics."

Patrick nodded.

"Yeah, I will. I'd like to get caught up to speed. I'll go over the charts."

The doctor nodded and Patrick went to look at Robin's chart.

He didn't care if she would be mad. He needed to know what she was facing.

His heart dropped when he saw her blood work.

"Shit."

"Patrick?"

"Matt?" he turned and saw his brother.

"What's wrong? Are you looking at the numbers from 2b? I just saw that chart. Whoever it is will be lucky to make it through this one, but I'm working on it."

"It's Robin," Patrick said softly.

Matt was stunned.

"What? It's Robin?"

Patrick nodded.

"Shit."

"As I was saying," Patrick said and got into his gown. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"I'll continue to go over everything."

"Thanks," he said and walked into the room.

Patrick walked into the room and was surprised to see someone sitting there.

"Excuse me. I need to examine my patient."

The man stood up and Patrick sighed.

"Jason?"

"Dr. Drake."

"Can you step out of the room?"

Jason crossed his arms.

"You did something to upset her earlier. Maybe someone else should examine her."

Patrick looked at Robin and saw she was asleep.

"That's none of your business. I am a doctor and that's my business. Leave or I will have you removed."

"I've been with her since she passed out. I'll step outside, but I'm not leaving."

"Aren't you with Sam? Why don't you go mark your territory somewhere else."

"Robin is very important to me. I don't need her to be my girlfriend to care about her. As annoying as it might be for you Dr. Drake, perhaps there's something you could learn from me. I'll wait outside, but I'm not leaving."

Patrick glared at him as Jason walked out.

He walked to the bed and touched Robin's face. Her eyes opened and he was disheartened by the dullness in her gaze.

"Patrick? What are you doing here?"

He sat down and shrugged.

"I'm a doctor and you're sick."

She sighed at his answer.

"You shouldn't have come in to work today. You haven't been feeling great for a while and you need to take your health seriously."

"I always take my health seriously," she glared at him with venom in her eyes.

"Do you? You are HIV positive and since Manny hurt you, things haven't been normal. You've been getting dizzy and you have been more exhausted than is normal. Those should all be signs for you to take better care of yourself."

"You don't get to come in here and treat me like I'm careless. I have been living with HIV for years and I never take my health for granted. You have known me all of three months and you don't get to sit there and tell me anything about this."

He rubbed his eyes and saw her pressure rise as she yelled at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please try and calm down."

"I want you to leave. I want another doctor. Can you send Jason back in on your way out? I want to talk to someone who has a modicum of respect for me."

He cursed himself for being such an ass.

"I respect you, Robin. I'm scared. I'm here because I want to help you."

"You're here because Alan must have called you in from your date. You aren't here because of me and I need for you to leave."

He ignored her anger.

"Look, none of that matters right now. This is serious. You have a compromised immune system and this virus is virulent."

Robin wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I know all about my health, Patrick. Like I said, you don't need to tell me any of this."

"Why didn't you stay home?"

Hurt filled her eyes as she looked at him.

"I'm a doctor and a damn good one. None of us knew that this would happen and I don't live my life in a bubble. I would like for you to go help other patients. I will either get better or I won't."

"Robin, I'm just worried about you."

"Well, don't be. I'm really tired, okay? I just want to sleep. Besides, your beside manner stinks. I could use compassion and not anger. You act like I was careless and went after something dangerous. I didn't. The woman who was the character refused my treatment because she looked at me like you are looking at me right now. I hate that and I never thought I would see it from you. You need to leave."

He went to say something and changed his mind.

"I'll see what Matt has come up with. He's doing research on a medication mixture."

Robin turned to face away from him and he felt his anxiety creep up through his veins.

He had to fix this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

"Why do you care if he is sitting with her? You have been nothing but an ass to her and if he makes her feel better, then he should be there," Matt said to Patrick as they were in the lab going over some ideas. Patrick told him a little of what he said to Robin and Matt inferred the rest.

"I haven't been an ass," Patrick said, knowing Matt was right.

"So berating her while she is lying in a hospital bed and trying to explain her own disease to her is being nice?"

Patrick glared at him.

"Since when did you become her biggest cheerleader?"

Matt shrugged.

"Since my wife is her cousin and having met Robin, I believe she deserves better."

"Better than me?" Patrick asked.

"Better than someone who yells at her and kicks her when she's down. You need to get your fears and feelings in check and help me save her."

Patrick had never heard Matt like this and it gave him pause.

"You're really worried, aren't you?"

Matt sighed.

"I have grown very fond of Robin since I've been with Maxie. She is a survivor and she doesn't deserve this. Besides, Maxie thinks of her as a sister and I would do anything for my wife."

Patrick nodded.

"Show me what you've come up with."

XXXX

"I don't know," Alan Quartermaine said after Patrick and Matt showed them their results.

"Look, all of the other patients have responded to treatment. Robin is out of options," Patrick said.

"It could have detrimental effects to her T cell count. If it doesn't work, we may not be able to reverse the damage it causes," Alan said.

Patrick sighed. He and Matt had come up with a serum they hoped would work. It was a mixture that had the potential to wipe the virus out of Robin's system but the meds were very harsh and the side effects may be severe.

"I think we should talk to her about it," Patrick said.

Matt and Alan looked at him.

"She is a researcher and a damn good one. I think she can make an educated decision about this."

"Okay. Why don't you discuss it with her and let me know. I need to go see a patient," Alan said.

Matt looked at his brother.

"Let's go."

Patrick took a breath and nodded.

XXXX

"I don't think I want to try it," Robin said after Matt and Patrick filled her in on the protocol they came up with.

"You have to," Patrick said.

Robin was flushed and exhausted and Matt shot his brother a look.

"I just want you to get better," Patrick said in a softer tone.

Robin nodded and smiled a little.

"I know, but I don't want to take it. I appreciate the effort, but I have to pass."

Matt sighed and looked at his notes.

"I'll see what else I can come up with."

"No, you should go home. You have a beautiful baby girl and I know Maxie is scared with you being here. You are past the incubation period, so it will be safe for you to go home. The crisis is over now. Everyone is better."

"I'm not going anywhere until everyone is well," Matt said and then looked at his brother. "I'll be back. Be nice."

Patrick watched him walk out and turned to Robin.

"You will die without help," he said as his voice cracked. "The other people don't have compromised immune systems. You don't have time to wait."

Robin knew he was worried.

"I am not trying to be difficult and I don't want to die, but I can't take this protocol. I know you're angry, but I need for you to respect my decision."

He knew she expected him to throw a fit and instead, he took her hand in his.

"I'm not angry. I just need to understand why you are so set on this. I don't want to lose you."

"Is that a little compassion I see?" she smiled at him, but her eyes were dull.

"I'll deny it, but maybe," he smiled softly. "Talk to me, Robin. You're a doctor. You know what the tests show."

"I can't bear the side effects," she said as she lay back. "The meds I take are hard enough, but these could be so much worse. When I started my current cocktail, I was so sick. I can't do that again."

He felt the pain of regret wash over him and he looked at his hands.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Why do you do that? I share something and you shut down. It's exhausting, Patrick, and I don't understand."

He stood up and paced.

"Amanda died because she was alone. The effects of the drugs were terrible for her and I left her to deal with it all by herself. She felt she had nobody and in the end, that was true. When she came to my house, there was nothing else to be done. All I could do was watch her body give up and I can't do that again."

Robin lay back.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss and for how alone she felt, but I can't simply be a representation of another chance for you. I am not Amanda and I am not being a martyr. I can't do this."

"With all due respect, you're full of shit."

"Why are you doing this?" she cried. "We hardly know each other and you're being ridiculous. If I were another patient, you wouldn't be like this. You would give me the facts; let me make an educated decision and then move on."

He wanted to shake her.

"It's not that simple. If our positions were reversed and I was in this bed with a chance at recovery, would you allow me to throw it away?"

She was quiet for a minute and her chin quivered.

"No. I would fight you on this. I would want you to fight with me."

He smiled as he smoothed her hair back.

"So you see my dilemma."

Her eyes were swimming as she looked at him.

"I'm scared. I don't think I can do this. You think I'm much stronger than I am."

He brushed away her tears and shook his head.

"No, I know your strength. I've seen it. I know you can fight this."

"What if it doesn't work?"

He leaned in and softly kissed her forehead.

"What if it does?"

"I'm so tired," she said weakly.

"I know. Please let me give you the drug."

"Okay."

XXXX

"She agreed?" Matt asked when Patrick ran to tell him.

"She did. You can ask her if you don't believe me," he said with a smirk.

Matt laughed.

"I believe you. Let's do this," he said and prepared the medicine.

A couple hours later, Patrick was filling out some paperwork at the hub outside of Robin's room. He had taken a quick nap in his office and now he was finishing up so he could sit with her. Matt had administered the drug and now they were waiting. He wanted to be refreshed to help her if she needed anything.

He was off for the next few days and he was hoping to spend them sitting with Robin.

She was wrong when she said he was trying to right a wrong by being with her. She wasn't Amanda and he knew that.

He knew that because he never felt anything like this before. With Amanda, he felt a brotherly connection to her. He was angry because he let her down and he should have been a better friend.

With Robin, it was different. The feelings he had when he thought of her were so intense. It was as if his body had a physical reaction to her.

"What did you do to her?"

Patrick was startled out of his thoughts by an angry Jason who stood there with Sam.

"I'm sorry?"

"I went in there to see her and she can't even lift her head up. She won't stop vomiting and she threw me out of the room. She wasn't like this before. What the hell did you do?"

"She's what?" he asked and ran into Robin's room. He didn't see her and heard her in the bathroom.

"Let's give them some privacy," Sam said to Jason.

"I don't trust him," Jason said.

"I had my hands in your brain. Now you have trust issues with me?" Patrick asked angrily. "Go home, Jason."

Sam smiled apologetically.

"Come on. Robin doesn't want you to see her like this."

Jason sighed and glared at Patrick before he turned and left with Sam.

Patrick shook his head and went to the bathroom door.

"Robin?" he knocked.

There was no sound and he knocked again. He heard a sound like water running.

The shower?

"Robin? I'm going to come in if you don't answer me," he said and pounded on the door.

Still nothing.

Patrick opened the door and saw her sitting in the shower in her gown, the cold water flowing onto her.

"Shit. What are you doing?" he cried as he turned the water off and grabbed a towel.

"I'm so hot," she said as her body shivered despite her fever.

He ran into the room and grabbed a blanket before he reached in, wrapped her up and gathered her in his arms.

"No, let me be," she said through closed eyes. "Oh God, I'm going to be sick," she said as he placed her on the bed and she dry heaved.

His heart tore in two as he watched her and he didn't think; he didn't analyze and he didn't judge. He simply got onto the bed and pulled her close to him.

"Remember the woods?" he said as he gently removed her wet gown and wrapped her in the blanket.

She shivered uncontrollably and didn't say anything, but he knew she was listening.

"You shared your tent with me. That's big time," he smiled as he rubbed her arms and tried to warm her. "I guy doesn't usually get asked back to the tent on the first date."

He felt her get heavy in his arms and he kept talking. He tried to stay positive, but he was terrified.

What if she never recovered?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"That's too much. She has no energy left and it's going to be so hard on her," Patrick said as Alan told him they wanted to give Robin an ice bath.

"I appreciate your concern, but this really isn't your call, Patrick. The specialist agrees and we need to somehow break her fever. It's been three days and she hasn't been able to keep food or water down. The med's you gave her have helped with the virus, but it really took a toll on her system. We knew this was a possibility."

Patrick fought back his panic and knew he had no leg to stand on.

"You can sit with her while we do this if you would like," Alan said. He knew how fond of Robin Patrick was and he knew Patrick hadn't left her side once.

"Thank you," Patrick said and wiped his face before he went back into the room.

Robin lay in the bed with the sheet off of her. She had on a small gown and her face was still red from the heat. She looked to have lost five pounds at least if not more and he just wanted to cry when he looked at her.

"You should go home," she said through her closed eyes.

He smiled as he approached the bed.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You haven't showered in a while," she said and then looked at him with a smile.

"Nice," he said and sniffed his shirt. "I don't smell."

Her brown eyes cut through him.

"No you don't," she said softly. "But you have to be exhausted, Patrick. Please go home and take care of yourself."

He smoothed her hair back and shook his head.

"I've been off, so I am relaxed. Stop trying to get rid of me."

She was so thankful he was there.

"Okay. Did you talk to Alan? Can I go home?"

"I spoke with him, but you aren't going home for a while. Your blood work isn't good and your temperature is holding at 103.6."

"Shit," she said. "I'm surprised he hasn't forced me to have an ice bath."

Patrick looked at her.

"Oh, that's next, huh?"

"He is worried about your viral load if we can't break this fever. He said it has to be done."

"Right. Okay, then that's what I'll do," she said softly.

"He told me I could sit with you."

"It's not necessary, Patrick. It won't be pretty."

He took her hand in his and smiled.

"I'm not looking for pretty. I just want you to get better."

She lay back and sighed.

"How long did you sit with Amanda when she was sick? Is this reminding you of that?"

"No. She came back and had a brain infection. She was only able to talk to me for a day or so before she fell into a coma and then she died a week later."

"What did she say before she died?"

"Robin, what is the point of this? I told you I am not thinking about her. Why do you keep bringing it up?"

She felt her tears spill over her cheeks.

"Because I don't know why you're here. I don't know why you would choose to sit and watch me go through this. I don't understand what you want from me."

He was stung by her words.

"I don't want anything. I am here because I am your friend and I want to be here. If it upsets you, then I'll leave."

"I think you should leave, but it's not because you upset me. I don't want you to have to take care of me. I am a very self-sufficient woman and I need to be an equal in a relationship. This isn't equal. I'm taking everything and giving you nothing. I hate that."

The nurses came in with the ice packs and Robin sighed.

"Are we in a relationship?" he smiled at her. "I never labeled it before."

She smiled through her quivering chin.

"I don't know what to call it."

He moved while the nurses placed an ice pack behind her neck and then one under her knees and on her groin. They also placed them under her armpits.

"We need to keep these in place for 20 minutes, okay?" the nurse said.

"Okay," she said and tried to ignore the cold.

Patrick watched them leave and he moved to smooth the sheet down. He watched her concentrate on her breathing and he knew how uncomfortable this must be.

"So after you get out of here, I think we should go camping again."

Her teeth chattered as she looked at him.

"You do? I didn't think you enjoyed it that much."

His heart broke at her pain but he smiled.

"Well I need to invest in a tent that fits my body, but there were parts of that night I really enjoyed."

She started to cry more and he leaned in closer.

"Hey, look at me," he said firmly. "Don't close your eyes and don't give in to your fear. This is almost over and you are going to make it. You have way too much left to do in this world for a little ice bath to stop you."

"I'm trying," she said and took a few shallow breaths. "Can we stop now? Please? It's really uncomfortable."

"I know it is," he said. "You're doing so great."

"I think camping is a good idea," she said and tried to focus on him. "I would like to go hiking with you and show you how to build a nice fire."

"Show me? I can build a fire," he pouted. "I mean I can carry a lighter."

She smiled as her whole body shook.

"We don't need a lighter. Weren't you ever a boy scout?"

"No. I played sports."

"Nice. Well I was a girl scout and we learned how to survive."

He adored hearing her talk about this.

"What else did you learn?"

She was quiet and he saw her vitals were falling.

"Robin? Hey, keep talking okay?"

"I'm going to be sick," she said and he helped her sit up as she vomited.

The nurses ran in when the machines began to go off and Patrick was ushered out of the room as Alan rushed in.

"Patrick? What's going on? Is she worse?" Matt came up and asked his brother. "I was with dad and he was hoping to see you later today."

"Huh? Is he doing okay?" Patrick looked to the room.

"Yeah. He should be released tomorrow. He's doing great."

Patrick wiped his face.

"That's great."

"So Robin isn't better?" Matt hadn't seen Patrick like this before. He looked broken.

"They were trying an ice bath but it was killing her. Her fever is still so high and I don't know what else to do."

Matt sighed.

"What does Alan think?"

"I don't know. He's in there now with her."

"Okay, then we'll wait and hope for good news."

Patrick crossed his arms and waited.

XXXX

It seemed like an eternity, but Alan finally walked out and motioned for them to follow him into the conference room.

"We had to sedate her," he began.

"What? Why?" Patrick demanded.

"Her system can't handle much more. The ice bath pushed her and I'm concerned about putting her into shock. The nurses are cleaning her up and then she needs to rest." 

"Is her fever down at all?" Patrick asked.

Alan sighed.

"No. You should go home and rest. She is going to be out of it for a few hours and you look exhausted. I'll be here for now."

Patrick nodded.

"I'll be in my office. I'm not leaving."

Alan left and Matt looked at his brother.

"Patrick, I'll sit with her. Maxie is worried and I promised I would check in. You can go."

Patrick looked at him.

"I'll be in my office."

Matt watched him walk away and he went to see Robin.

XXXXX

Noah was sitting up in bed when Patrick walked in. Surprise covered the elder Drake's face as he took in his son's appearance.

"Patrick? I'm so happy to see you son."

"I don't even know why I came here. I don't even think I realized where I was walking," Patrick said as he sat down.

Noah raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure how to take that. Thanks? I think?"

"I need some help," Patrick said.

"What's going on?"

"Did Matt tell you about Robin? About the virus?"

"He did. He said you both developed a cocktail that cured everyone."

"Everyone but her."

"Well her immune system probably created a perfect storm for the virus. What are they doing now to help?

"She just had an ice bath but it was terrible. She hasn't stopped vomiting in three days and I'm worried."

Noah smiled at his son.

"What?"

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Well, I'm a doctor and I don't want her to die."

"Right. So it's just a patient doctor thing?"

Patrick stood up.

"I don't know why I even came here. I should go."

"Son, when something is hard to handle, that's when you need to stay and handle it."

"Right, like you did?" Patrick spat out.

Noah held his gaze.

"I was wrong. I did everything wrong for you and your mother, but I like to think I've finally learned from my mistakes. I have been given a second chance at life and I intend to use it to show you that I can be someone better. I know I can earn your respect and I won't stop trying."

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend on coming here and saying that. I'm just tired and I hate not being able to fix this."

Noah shrugged.

"Maybe you can fix it."

"I told you the medicine worked but her system is too weak. I can't do anything else."

"I didn't mean medically. I failed your mother medically and I failed you emotionally. I didn't realize that what I needed to be was present in your life and that by leaving, I let you down, but I also let Maddie down. She would have been so disappointed in me and I think, if she were here right now, she would tell you to be a better man than I was. She would tell you to swallow your fear and just be with Robin. If she's important to you, and you're important to her, than that will mean everything."

Patrick sniffed and looked at his hands.

"I don't think I can watch her die."

Noah smiled.

"Then help her live."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Robin sat up and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and felt a lump on her feet.

It wasn't a lump.

"Patrick?" she said through her dry throat.

He sat up and his hair was sticking up in all angles. He also had a nice beard growing.

"Robin? You're awake?" he sat up and winced at the pain in his back from the awkward position he was in.

She looked at him and shivered a little.

"What time is it? Did the ice bath work?"

He blinked and sat down.

"Is that the last thing you remember?"

She held the sheet up around her chest and ran hr hand through her hair, wincing at the gross feel.

"Yeah. I remember talking to you through the ice, but then I must have fallen asleep."

"That was four days ago," he said softly.

Surprise covered her face.

"What? Four days?"

He looked as the nurses came in and Alan followed.

"Robin? It's so good to see you awake," Alan smiled at her.

Robin watched as Patrick stepped out while they examined her. She was exhausted and a little hungry.

"You gave us quite a scare," Alan smiled as he sat down. "We weren't sure you were going to make it."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" she smiled a little.

Alan took her hand.

"We tried everything. Patrick ended up as your personal doctor and Matt and Maxie and Mac all stayed with you around the clock. I don't know what worked, but I think it was your sheer will to fight through this. We will have to monitor your numbers, but I think you are out of the woods."

Robin felt her eyes fill with tears as the magnitude of how close she came to dying.

"Thank you Alan. I appreciate everything you have always done for me."

He stood up and smiled.

"I think we need to keep you a few more days, but I expect to see you back at work in another week, okay?"

"Yes sir," she smiled and he hugged her.

Alan walked out and Patrick looked at him.

"She's going to be fine. We dodged a huge one."

Patrick nodded and took a deep breath before he walked back into the room. Robin was lying in her bed, her eyes closed.

"Robin?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm glad you came back in. I wanted to thank you," she sat up and shivered again.

"Are you cold?" he grabbed a warm blanket and put it around her shoulders.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" she smiled.

He sat down and smiled.

"I'm really glad you're okay."

"I hear a lot of that is thanks to you."

He shook his head.

"No, it just took time for the meds to work. I just sat here."

"Well I appreciate it, although I'm kind of embarrassed you had to see me like that. It's not very attractive to puke in front of someone you like."

He laughed.

"Is that right?"

"So I've heard," she said softly.

"Well, I have seen a lot in my life and you puking was certainly not the worst."

Robin smiled.

"Good to know. Now I have a request."

"What's that?"

"That you go home and rest. I'm going to be just fine and now I need for you to take care of yourself."

Patrick nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Please," she said. "I want to properly thank you for everything as soon as I get home and if you collapse from exhaustion, then we can't have any fun."

"Well we wouldn't want that," he grinned.

"No we wouldn't. Now go home and eat a good meal and take a nap."

He sighed.

"I'm really glad you're okay."

She looked at him and took his hand.

"Me too."

He wanted to hug her. He ached to touch her.

He stood up and smiled before he left.

XXXX

"Okay, we need to do something before you leave," Maxie said as she walked into Robin's room. It had been three days since she woke up and she was finally being released.

"Maxie, I have been in the hospital. I don't think I need to do anything before I leave," Robin smiled at her.

"Matt told me you invited Patrick over tonight for dinner. You can't have him over looking like death."

Rolling her eyes, Robin had to laugh at her cousin.

"Well, since I have looked like death for the last couple weeks, I think being upright is an improvement."

"Robin, have you learned nothing from me?" Maxie put her bags down and looked at Robin. "You need to make him forget that there are other women in the world. When you open the door to Patrick tonight, he should have trouble walking in after he sees you."

"Maxie!"

"What? Like you haven't wanted that part of him."

Robin blushed.

"We have only had a couple dates. I invited him over to thank him for all he did for me. Besides, I haven't seen him since I woke up and I want him to see me out of the hospital."

"And once you're sitting in your place, in front of the fire, and the wine has the desired effect, who knows what might happen."

Robin smiled at her cousin.

"You have a one track mind," she laughed.

"No, I just think Patrick really likes you and he's a successful gorgeous doctor. Why wouldn't you want a piece of that?"

"A piece of that?"

Maxie waved her hand.

"You know what I mean. Now look at what I bought for you."

Robin opened the bags and looked at the beautiful clothes Maxie bought.

"This is too much, Maxie. I don't have any reason to get to dressed up."

"You can't live your life in scrubs and sweats. You deserve to be pampered. I want you to feel beautiful, Robin. Just let me do this for you."

Robin smiled and Maxie took out the rest and smiled.

"Now Matt is heading over to your place with the things I told him to drop off for dinner. I'm going to take you home and you can shower and relax until Patrick comes over. Everything else is done for you."

"I don't know what to say," she said softly. "You're the best."

Maxie hugged her.

"You deserve happiness, Robin. Matt and I want you to have it all."

They spoke a little longer until Alan came by to release her.

XXXX

"I don't know why I couldn't pick her up," Patrick said to Matt who met him at the hotel.

"Because Maxie wanted some time alone with her and you will be seeing her tonight."

"But I haven't seen her in three days. I don't understand that."

Matt laughed at his brother.

"Dude, maybe she needs a little space."

Patrick rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I'm just worried about her, that's all. She was really sick only a few days ago."

"I know, and now she's better. I think it's important for Robin that you see her as a whole person and not just someone who needs your help. As long as I've known her, she has been the most independent woman. As much as she loved having you help her, I think she wants to show you a different side of her."

Patrick sat down and sighed.

If he was honest, these past few days had been horrible. He truly missed her and as much as he understood her need to be alone, he wasn't happy. He had grown accustomed to seeing her and now his days felt empty.

"Earth to Patrick?" Matt said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."

"About beautiful research pathologists?"

Patrick chuckled.

"Thanks for coming by, but I need to get ready."

"For a certain beautiful research pathologist?" he grinned.

Patrick shook his head.

"Goodbye Matt."

Matt laughed and left. He had stopped at Robin's place already and he hoped they would have a great night.

XXXX

Patrick made his way to Robin's door and he was nervous. It was actually ridiculous, but he was nervous.

These past few days without her made him realize just how much he liked her. He also knew how grateful he was that she was okay.

He knocked and when she opened the door, his breath hitched in his throat.

She looked absolutely stunning.

She wore a pair of black jeans and a red shirt that hugged every part of her torso. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and there were long strands framing her face.

She wore a small touch of pink on her lips and she bore no semblance to a woman who had been close to death a few days earlier.

"Patrick? Do you want to come in?"

He realized she had asked him to come in and he just stared.

"Oh, right, sorry."

She moved and he came in, handing her a bottle of wine.

"Thanks. I'll go put this in the fridge. Make yourself comfortable."

He smiled and walked into the family room. He saw the fire going in the fireplace and she had a plate of fruit and cheese on the table with some champagne chilling.

"I thought we could make a toast," she said when she walked in and saw him looking at the bottle of champagne.

He grinned.

"That sounds great," he said and opened the bottle, popping the cork and causing her to laugh. He poured two glasses and handed her one before he took the other.

She sat down next to him and tucked the long strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to toast to you. I have never really had anyone in my life take care of me with such compassion and tenderness and not want anything in return. I don't remember everything from the past few weeks, but the one constant in my mind is you. When you were with me, I felt safe and I felt like someone had my back. I don't know where this is going or if it's going anywhere, but I wanted to say thank you. I'm alive and I'm excited for what's next. I think so much of that is simply because of you."

Patrick clinked her glass and they both took a drink.

"You're wrong about something," he said as they put the glasses down.

"About what?"

"That I don't want something in return," he said and reached to cup her cheek in his hand. "I want your time. I want your friendship and I want to know more about you."

She covered his hand with hers and smiled.

"I'm okay with all of that."

He leaned in and softly brushed her lips with his, the sweet taste of the champagne mingling with the warmth of her skin.

He pulled back and she held his face with her hands.

"I'm okay. I'm not going to break," she said. "I want this, too."

His eyes searched hers and soon there was no need for words. His lips searched for hers and she eagerly welcomed him to her. His hands slipped behind her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her and falling back on the couch as their tongues became acquainted with each other.

Robin felt his hands move to the base of her shirt and she moaned when his fingers slipped under the fabric and teased her skin. She arched her back as his mouth moved to her chin and when his tongue moved over her neck, she reached behind him and ran her hands over his behind.

"Shit," he said as he sat back and took a breath.

Robin sat up, concern all over her face.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

He turned to look at her and his body was on fire. She looked absolutely gorgeous and her swollen lips and flushed face just beckoned for more.

"You just got out of the hospital, Robin. This is not something we should be doing."

She shrugged and smiled.

"I feel fine. In fact, I think this is just what we should be doing," she took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers.

"No, it isn't," he said as he pulled his hand away.

"Okay. Do you want to just have dinner? Matt brought over a nice feast for us."

Patrick looked at her.

"You want to leave, don't you," she said after seeing the look in his eyes.

"I think I should."

"I know we said we wouldn't have sex, so it's fine. I guess I just forgot in the moment, but I hope you know I like you for so much more than that," she smiled. "I mean, I wasn't coming on to you for that. I mean, I wanted that, but I thought it was mutual. I'm just going to shut up now. Maybe you're right and you should go," she was so embarrassed. "I'm going to head to bed. You can see yourself out."

Patrick sat there and watched as she went to her room.

He had totally screwed everything up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Patrick sat in Robin's family room for a few minutes before he got up and walked to her room. The door was closed so he knocked.

"I need to talk to you, will you come out?"

"No. I want you to leave. I'm tired."

"You asked me to come over for dinner. You're being rude," he said, hedging his bets on whether his tactic would work.

"I'm being rude?" She opened the door and crossed her arms. "Hardly."

He grinned and shrugged.

"I needed for you to open the door. I want to talk."

"Well we aren't talking in here, so go away."

She went to walk back into the room and he followed.

"Patrick, you are not invited into my bedroom. Please go away."

"You were open to having me in your bedroom a few minutes ago, what changed?" He asked.

She turned and glared at him.

"First of all, you ended this. Secondly, not every make out session ends in sex. There is no way for you to know that we would have ended up in the bedroom. Take your assumptions and go back to your hotel."

"No."

She didn't expect that.

"No? What are you, five?"

"That's how I would describe your behavior, so it's good you can recognize it."

"You're an arrogant asshole."

"You're a stubborn opinionated jerk."

"Well then it's good we stopped. I think we've both established the reasons why we shouldn't continue this conversation," she brushed past him and he watched as she walked back to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he followed.

"I'm hungry. Matt brought over a nice meal and I need to take my meds soon, so I need to eat."

"I'll join you," he said and went to grab a plate.

She stared at him.

"Seriously?"

"What? Matt brought the food for both of us, didn't he?"

"I'll pack yours up and you can take it to go."

"Oh my God! You are ridiculous. Act like a fucking adult and stop acting like a child."

Robin held his gaze.

"You act like a fucking adult and stop running from your feelings. I didn't ask for you to have sex with me. I thought we were connecting and I thought we had something important happening. You always stop when things become intense and I'm done with that. I have feelings and emotions and if you don't, then so be it. I have no time to deal with games and I don't need someone who plays them."

"You almost died."

"But I didn't. I don't need a caregiver, Patrick. You were amazing and you helped me to heal, but I'm better now and you need to see me that way. If you want someone to take care of, get a dog."

"It must be nice to be so perfect. You have the perfect response to everything and can call out everyone else when they don't react just like you expect. I'm sorry I'm not someone who fits into your idea of what I should say and do. Maybe you should go back to Jason."

Robin laughed.

"Seriously? That's what you pick out?"

"None of this is funny."

She shrugged.

"You're right, it isn't. It's pathetic. For your information, I can actually be okay without any man. Being alone isn't a death sentence. It's not like I wake up and say who should I choose? Patrick or Jason?"

"Of course not. You're so perfect you can be with yourself and consider it the best company."

"What are you even doing here if I'm so horrific? Why waste your time?"

He walked to face her and she met his gaze.

"Because I'm afraid to be without you."

Her eyes filled with tears and she sighed.

"That's not a reason to be with someone, Patrick. I'm not Amanda. I am not going to leave you and you need to understand that. What you did by sitting with me and helping me meant the world to me, but now I want more. I was hoping there was something developing that was outside of your role as a doctor. I like you, a lot, and I don't want that to change. If you are simply concerned about me, then you should go. I'll be fine."

He put his hands on her shoulders and she saw something different in his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"You always talk. I need for you to listen."

She moved his hands and walked to sit down.

"I'm listening."

He sighed and walked to sit across from her.

"I'm afraid to be without you because I like you. I like talking to you and I like laughing with you and I even like arguing with you. I have never met someone as smart and funny and passionate as you. Seeing you so close to death scared the shit out of me, not because of Amanda, but because I don't think I want to live in a world where I don't get to see you. I want to be with you because you infuriate me and you challenge me and you simply make my life better."

Her tears fell as she listened to him and she wiped her cheeks.

"Wow," she said softly. "That wasn't what I expected."

He stood up and nodded.

"I know. It's ridiculous. I'm a mess and I don't understand what I even mean. Maybe I should go."

"No, this is when you should stay," she said softly as she got up and walked to him. "Those feelings you're having are called emotions. You need to stop running every time you feel one."

"But I don't know what to do next. I don't know what you want from me," he said, worried she would make him leave.

"It's not about wanting something. I enjoy spending time with you. I enjoy talking to you and I even sort of enjoy arguing with you. Why do we have to have a plan? Why can't we just have dinner and enjoy that?"

He smiled.

"I think I would like that."

"Good because I haven't had a good meal since before I got sick and I'm starving."

He nodded, worry covering his face.

"You lost too much weight," he said and she sighed.

"I mean you're beautiful and perfect," he grinned.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Just shut up and help me get the food out."

XXXX

About an hour later, they were both full and neither had laughed so hard in a long time. Patrick had told her about his time working on the west coast and Robin was filling him in on her stint working in Paris with the head of urology.

"You'd be surprised at how many things can be helped with certain chemical manipulations," she grinned.

"Like what?" he asked as he drank some wine from the bottle he brought over.

"Well, sometimes men can be a little hesitant to have surgery when a drug can do the job. I perfected a medication that helped with certain erectile dysfunctions. Clinical trials were fun," she said with no expression on her face.

He blinked and she raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You are being purposely vague."

"Not really. Is there a question you have?"

"What kind of trials?"

"Well, we had to monitor how effective the drugs were and how quickly they worked. We also had trials for implants. I did my surgical residency in urology as well. They have done so much in the world of reconstruction. I debated going into urology instead of research, but the decision was kind of made for me. I have always enjoyed using my research to help men and women."

"What do you mean the decision was made for you?"

She sighed.

"Being HIV positive was challenging. It wasn't that I couldn't become any kind of doctor I wanted, but I chose to work in a profession where I wouldn't have to explain my health to everyone. I ran into a lot of bigoted people while I was in school and I always enjoyed research, so it fit. I guess talking about it made me reminisce a little about what could have been. They were a lot more open in Paris than they are here in the States."

Patrick hated that she had to deal with any of that.

"I'm sorry people who should be educated can be such jerks," he said softly.

"It wasn't so much that the medical professionals were the problem, but I had to decide which fights I wanted to take on. I have been able to continue with my research in urology and I have been published a few times. It's just a different way of helping."

He was enthralled by her stories.

"So what was the strangest case you ever saw," he grinned.

She took a drink of her wine and laughed.

"There were two. The first was a man who was, um, incredibly endowed."

He laughed.

"How is that a problem?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Contrary to popular belief, there can be issues in a relationship if sex is uncomfortable. He was too large to fit."

Patrick choked on his wine and she smiled.

"How large was he?"

"That's not important. What matters is that we were able to help him."

"How can it not matter? Of course it matters."

"It wasn't so much length as it was width, you know, girth."

He watched as she got up and walked into the family room.

"You can't be serious!" he said as he took the bottle of wine and followed her. "I need to know more."

She grinned and raised her eyebrows.

"You see that wine bottle?"

He looked at the bottle he was holding.

"He was bigger than that when erect."

Patrick stared at the bottle.

"You're lying. It's not possible."

She sat back and smiled.

"I assure you it is."

"How did he wear pants? How did he not walk around and cause a scene?"

"It was a challenge, but that's why we saw him. He was getting married and he wanted to be able to please his wife. Sex wasn't enjoyable and that should never be the case."

He felt the flush from the wine paint his cheeks and he told himself it was just the wine. There was no way he was getting turned on by urology talk. There was just something about the way her mouth moved when she spoke.

"You said there were two cases that stuck out to you," he blushed when she grinned. "You know what I mean. What was the other?"

"Let's just say some acrobatics don't work well during sex."

He looked horrified.

"We were able to reattach everything."

"I'm going to be sick," he said.

She laughed and looked at him.

"You asked."

"I know. That's why I like the brain. Everyone looks the same on the inside, mostly."

"So tell me some stories from your years of practice. I'm sure you must have seen some unique cases."

They spoke for what seemed like forever and Robin finally yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh my God," Patrick said. "It's almost midnight. I can't believe we've been talking for so long."

Robin nodded and smiled.

"Time flies when you're having fun."

He smiled and his phone rang, startling them both.

"It's the hospital," he said.

She nodded and he answered. It was clear it was about a patient and he walked into the hallway to talk to the attending. He gave him advice and then hung up.

"I'm not on call, I don't know why they couldn't handle that," he said and smiled when he saw she had fallen asleep on the couch.

He could sit and watch her sleep all night, but he figured that would be considered creepy, not to mention he had been watching her sleep in the hospital. He gathered her in his arms and took her to the bedroom, placing her on the bed. He pulled off her shoes and took the blanket she had on the end of the bed and covered her.

He smiled as she snored and he made his way back to the family room. He had a bit too much to drink, so he took his shoes off and lay down on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading and leaving me a reply


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Robin woke up and her head ached. She realized she had fallen asleep with her hair in a ponytail and it was digging into her head. She sat up and realized she was on top of her covers and still in her clothes.

Pulling the band out of her hair, she remembered the night before.

Patrick.

Looking at her clock, she saw it was 8am and she sighed.

He must have put her in bed and then left.

How did she sleep through that?

She got up and pulled her clothes off before she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

She knew how she slept through it. Too much wine and not enough sleep in the past week.

The warm water cascaded over her body as she thought about their date. It had been amazing and fun and sexy and full of arguing.

Her smile reminded her how much she liked that. Patrick challenged her and it was refreshing.

He was an amazing kisser and she frowned when she thought of how he always stopped them.

Maybe he didn't want to sleep with her?

To be honest, she didn't know how ready she was for sex.

She rinsed her hair and her body and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her and grabbing another for her hair.

She made her way back into her bedroom and heard a loud thump.

Someone was in her house.

Looking around for a weapon, she grabbed a shoe and held her towel around her as she made her way into the family room.

Nothing looked out of place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The dishes were still in the sink and nothing seemed wrong.

Exhaling, she went into the family room and saw something that stopped her.

Patrick was lying face down on the floor.

"Oh God, Patrick?" she cried and ran to him, trying to figure out where he was hurt. She reached to him and he didn't move.

"Patrick? What happened?" she tried to turn him over and it was like dead weight.

"Oh no, oh please," she said and shook him.

Suddenly he rolled over and her towel got caught underneath him, falling completely off of her. She fell down onto him and her wet hair smacked him on the face.

"What the hell?" he said as he opened his eyes.

Oh God. She was completely naked and she was lying on top of him.

"Robin?" he blinked and moved her hair off his face.

She stayed flat against him and when his hands moved to her, she smacked him.

"Don't touch me. Don't look at me. Don't move."

He grinned as he stared into her eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up if we were getting naked? I would have enjoyed it more."

"Shut up. I thought you were hurt or worse. Now move over so I can get my towel."

"If you get off me, I'll move."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm naked."

"Yeah, I know."

"How do you know? I'm totally smushed against you. You can't see anything."

"I'm not blind, Robin," he grinned. "Now move and I'll get up."

"No. I'm not moving unless you close your eyes."

He was having too much fun with this.

"What if I don't?"

She shifted so her knee was close to his crotch.

"Okay, don't get all crazy," he said and closed his eyes. She quickly moved off of him and shoved him to the side as he moved. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Yes, fine, whatever."

He sat up and smiled at her.

"Good morning."

She tried to smooth her plastered hair away from her face and she glared at him.

"I didn't know you were here. I heard a crash and thought someone was in my house. When I saw you on the floor, I thought you were hurt."

He stared at her.

"You thought someone was in the house and you chose to greet them in a towel?"

She blushed.

"I brought a shoe."

"Oh, well that makes it better," he stood up and stretched. "I was sleeping on the couch and I guess I rolled off. That's what you must have heard."

"Why did you spend the night? Why did you take me to bed?"

"Because I was drunk and because you were snoring. I figured you would be more comfortable in your bed. I didn't do anything creepy."

"I know. I just, well, I need to get dressed. Excuse me," she said and went to her room.

Patrick exhaled as he watched her leave and he sat down on the couch.

He tried to wipe the smile off his face, but he couldn't. She was amazing.

The feel of her naked body against his was something he wouldn't soon forget, even though he remained clothed. That was quite the wake up.

His shirt was wet from her hair and he smoothed his own hair down as he waited for her.

Was it too soon to ask for another date?

XXXX

Robin brushed her hair and wondered if a person could literally die from embarrassment. How humiliating.

She was certain he must think she was ridiculous. Who molests someone who fell asleep on their floor? He woke up to her naked body all over him.

Who does that?

She finished drying her hair and gathered what dignity she had left before going to see him.

She walked into the family room and he smiled at her.

"I liked your last outfit better."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry I thought you were dead. I won't push my naked body against yours again."

He flashed his dimples at her.

"I'm not complaining."

"Right, so you should probably go now."

He stood up and walked to her.

"Thank you for an amazing night and an even better wake up," he leaned in and kissed her cheek before he left.

Robin locked the door and smiled.

Maybe today would be a good day after all.

She went to work cleaning up the kitchen.

XXXX

Patrick showered after he got back to his hotel and ordered breakfast. He was eating and looking online for the appointments the realtor had booked for him.

He had to find a place. Living in a hotel was nice, but he needed something a little more permanent.

There was a knock at his door and he went to open it, hoping for a minute that it was Robin.

"Hey," Matt said as he walked in with Kenzie. "We need you to watch her for a few hours."

Patrick looked at the little baby.

"What's going on?"

"Maxie "apparently" asked me to find a sitter a while ago for something special she had planned today. I "apparently" forgot and I am "apparently" a terrible husband. If I want to ever touch her again, I need to free up a few hours."

Patrick laughed.

"Got it. I'll watch her, no problem."

"Here are the instructions," Matt said and handed him what looked like a book. "Here is her stuff."

Patrick looked at the bag of things.

"You said a couple hours, right?"

"Yeah, or a few."

Patrick laughed.

"Go. I got this."

Matt kissed his sleeping daughter and left.

Patrick looked at the cute squirt.

He could handle this.

All the girls loved him.

Suddenly an ear-piercing cry came out of the little cutie and he went to pick her up.

XXXX

Robin was catching up on the mail she missed while she was in the hospital. She couldn't believe how close she came to dying. The more she realized how much time she missed, the more she knew how lucky she was.

She was anxious to get back to work and after the discussion with Patrick last night, she kind of wanted to check in on working with Urology again. She really enjoyed contributing and she knew she could do more.

Her phone rang and she smiled when she saw the number.

"Hello?"

"I need help. I thought I could do it but I can't. She won't eat or sleep. All she does is cry," Patrick's panicked voice startled her; a strange sound was in the background.

"What are you talking about? What is that noise?"

"It's your niece. Matt dropped her off and she hates me. I need you to come over."

Robin smiled.

"Did you change her?"

"Yes, five times. It's not that. Girls always love me and she doesn't. She just hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Patrick. She's three months old. Give her time to hate you."

"Nice. Will you just come over?"

"Of course. I'm on my way."

She hung up and smiled as she grabbed her keys.

When she got to the room and knocked, she stifled a smile as Patrick opened the door.

His hair was a mess and he had spit up all over his shirt. He held a crying Mackenzie and when she walked in, he simply handed Robin the baby.

"She's broken."

Robin smiled at the cutie and immediately quieted her down.

"She's not broken, Patrick," she said as she rocked the little girl.

"How did you do that? She hasn't stopped screaming since Matt left."

"Shh," Robin said as she rubbed Kenzie's back. "Your negative energy is upsetting the balance of the room."

"You've got to be kidding me," he said.

Robin walked to the couch and sat down, Kenzie sleeping peacefully on her shoulder.

"Babies are very sensitive. You were upset and your tension caused her to feel unbalanced. The more she cried; the more upset you got and it just escalated."

He ran his hand through his hair and frowned at whatever it was he felt.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll have a little talk with our niece."

He walked to her and looked at Mackenzie. He touched her back and the little girl sniffed in her sleep.

"See, I come near her and she cries."

Robin laughed.

"Go clean up. I'll tell her how amazing her Uncle Patrick can be."

He shook his head and walked into the bedroom.

Robin put her knees up and placed Kenzie on her back against her thighs so she was facing her. The little girl opened her eyes and Robin smiled at her as she rubbed her belly.

"Hi my pretty girl," she said and Kenzie smiled. "You were giving Uncle Patrick a hard time, huh?"

She kicked her little legs and Robin nodded.

"I know. It's tough when you're little and have so much you want to say but can't find the words to say it. With Maxie as your mommy, I have no doubt she will raise you to always voice your opinion and to never take any crap from anyone. She is the best, little Kenzie. She is strong and loyal and smart. She's been through a lot in her life and she understands how precious life is. You are going to love growing up with her."

Robin picked her up and held her against her shoulder as she walked around. Kenzie let out a loud burp and Robin smiled.

"Well, now that's much better, huh?" she said and rubbed her back.

"Your daddy is amazing, too. He loves children so much and made it his job to care for them. That takes someone very special, too, you know. Children are so important in the world and when they get sick, it's so heartbreaking. Your daddy makes sure that every child feels loved and appreciated and every mommy and daddy know that they are doing their very best for them. Your daddy is smart and caring and he loves you and your mommy so very much."

Patrick stood in his room after a quick shower and got dressed as he listened to her talking. He sat on his bed and didn't want to interrupt.

Robin walked some more and felt Kenzie fall asleep.

"You don't know me very well yet because I couldn't see you while I was sick. I had a really bad case of the flu and I had to stay away, but I'm better now. I'm better because of your daddy and your Uncle Patrick. He's the one you spit up all over. He loves you like I do and I think you should know that both of us adore your parents. When you grow up, you will learn how fun your Uncle Patrick is and how you can go talk to him about anything. He will watch out for you and he will always have your back. That's really important. You might not know that now, but you will."

She smiled as she heard Kenzie sigh in her sleep.

"I know. Life is hard. Sometimes it's scary and sometimes you might feel like it's too much to handle. Always know that it gets better. I've had some sad and scary times in my life. When I was diagnosed with HIV, I didn't think I had a future anymore. I know you don't what that is and I wish you never have to learn, but it's something I have living in my body and as much as I try, I can't get it to go away. I hope you never get scared because of that. I hope I'm always here and able to watch you grow up. I hope you understand how amazing this life can be."

Patrick walked out and smiled, trying to hide his emotions at hearing her talk.

"How is she doing?"

Robin smiled as she turned around.

"Sound asleep."

"Oh, good," he said as Robin put her down on the blanket Patrick laid out on the floor. "So you think she's okay?"

"I do. She was fussy and I think she had an air bubble in her tummy. She had a nice burp and settled down."

"Good. I guess maybe I could have handled that. I'm sorry if I messed up your day."

Robin sat back down and shrugged.

"I was just relaxing. I'm anxious to get back to work, but I need to wait until Alan clears me."

"Right," he said and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, really good, just tired."

"It will take time for your body to recover. You're probably anemic, too."

She glanced at him and he sighed.

"Sorry. I need to stop doing that."

"It's okay, but I don't want you to look at me and see a patient. I have always had a really good handle on my health and I know this was bad, but I'll be fine. I won't push myself and I won't do anything I shouldn't. Try not to worry so much."

He sat back and looked at his watch.

"I hope whatever Maxie had planned for them is going well."

Robin looked at Mackenzie.

"I'm sure it is."

"Do you know where they went?"

Robin grinned.

"I do."

He waited and then laughed.

"I see how it's going to be. Tell me what you know."

She pretended to think about it for a minute.

"Well, it's been eleven weeks since Kenzie was born and Maxie had a tough surgery and recovery."

"Right. Is she okay? Is there something Matt didn't tell me?" Patrick asked worriedly.

"Sometimes the female body takes longer to recover before all activities can be resumed," she said and looked at him.

"What are you talking about? What kind of activities?"

Robin stared at him and he was quiet for a minute.

"Oh, seriously? They needed a babysitter to have sex? She wouldn't know what they were doing."

"It's not about that. Maxie wanted some romance. She wanted to reconnect with her husband and she didn't want any interruptions. I think it's sweet."

Patrick shook his head.

"Women and their ideas of romance," he muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean? Should Maxie have settled for a quickie in the hallway between feedings?"

"Well no, but there's nothing wrong with a quickie."

"You know, I can help with that if you need it."

He looked at her and she burst out laughing.

"Very nice."

Kenzie began to fuss and Robin grinned as she picked her up. Patrick grabbed the book and searched for what to do while Robin grabbed the bottle and began feeding her.

"She needs to eat," he said as he looked up and saw Robin was way ahead of him.

"Oh, should I have waited for you?" she asked with a wink.

He smiled as he watched her.

"One day I'll surprise you," he said.

She smiled at Kenzie as the little baby hungrily ate. She didn't see how enamored Patrick was with her.

He had simply never seen a more beautiful sight.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Robin was having a great day. She was back at work and although she was simply going over research and figuring out what projects she wanted to tackle, it was still amazing being back.

It had been ten days since she had been home and it was killing her to sit around and do nothing. She felt great and needed to get back to living.

She tucked a loose hair behind her ear as she thought of all that had happened in the past week.

She had been spending a lot of time with Matt and Maxie and she adored Kenzie. She also had dinner a few times with Patrick, but nothing more had happened.

It was okay, really. She wanted to take things slow and she still wasn't sure Patrick wanted anything more.

The trouble is that she wanted more. She was falling for Patrick and as much as she tried to keep her guard up, but it was hard. He was charming and funny and handsome and incredibly smart. Listening to him talk about medicine was inspiring and she was hopeful to catch more of his surgical rotation.

It was also hard to imagine she would be someone he would choose to be with.

Wiping her forehead, she sat back and sighed. She wasn't being hard on herself and she knew she was quite a catch, but she also brought so much baggage with her. Her health wasn't something she could ever hide and even though he was aware of all of it, he may not want to become involved. He saw how bad it could get. So did she.

And yet here they were.

Her phone rang and she smiled as she answered, seeing the number.

"Dr. Scorpio," she said professionally.

"Hello Dr. Scorpio, it's Dr. Drake."

Warmth filled her body as his voice filled her senses.

"I know."

"So why answer so formally?" he asked and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Because we're at work," she said. "I wasn't sure if you were going to be uptight about that."

He chuckled and she could picture his dimples.

"I'm never uptight," he said softly. "Unless you like that."

"I think we need to spend more time together if you still don't know what I like," she teased. Her face grew flushed when she flirted and she never remembered being so bold with someone. He just brought out a side of her she was beginning to love.

There was a knock on her door and she sighed.

"I have to go, someone is here."

"But we're just starting to have fun," he said.

"I know, but it could be important. I'll call you soon."

"Okay. Goodbye Dr. Scorpio," he said.

"Goodbye Patrick."

She hung up and smoothed her hair in her clip and went to open the door. She was surprised when Patrick stood there.

"Patrick?" she said and was silenced when he pushed her into the room and closed the door, his hands in her hair as his mouth was on hers.

Her hands wrapped around him and he turned to press her against the door as he held her hands up above her and moved to kiss her neck.

"Oh, shit," she breathed out as she finally composed herself and gently pushed him away.

He leaned his hand on the door above her and she looked up into his eyes.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I figured I should find out if that's what you like," he grinned.

"I see," she moved to place her hands on his hips. "What do you think?"

"I think you like the element of surprise. I think you enjoyed that very much."

"Oh, you do, huh?" she asked and ran her hand across his waist.

He tried to control his body as her hand trailed precariously close to his groin.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

"I see. Well, I suppose it's time for me to figure out what you like," she said and he leaned in to kiss her again when she moved away and walked to her desk.

"Where are you going?" he pouted.

"Oh, I thought you liked to take things slow," she said as she sat down and smoothed her hair back into place from the intrusion of his fingers.

"Seriously? That was a discussion we had before you got sick and before I knew how amazing it was to kiss you," he said as he sat down on the couch in her office. "Life is short."

She smiled.

"So we need to make out more?"

He shrugged.

"If you insist."

She rolled her eyes and he grinned.

"I'm just saying. We've moved beyond the initial attraction. Something more is happening here and I want to enjoy it."

She got up and walked to sit next to him on the couch.

"I want to enjoy it, too. I just want to be sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

He reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Why do you do that? Why are you so afraid to let me in?"

She tried to look away but she couldn't.

"I just want to be careful."

"Are you afraid I'll hurt you?"

"No, yes, maybe," she sighed and sat back. "I'm sorry. I have never been good at just going with my heart. I don't like to share that with anyone. I over think everything and it's annoying. You should see me trying to order dinner," she smiled and tried to joke.

He looked at his hands and then faced her.

"Are you giving me your heart?"

Robin blushed.

"I don't know. I like you. I like spending time with you. I am not interested in spending time with anyone else."

"I see. Well that's good because I feel the same way," he said and she stood up.

"That's fine. I mean I didn't expect you to feel the same way," she rambled and then looked at him. "Wait, you feel the same way?"

He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I feel the same way."

"Oh, well that's good to hear."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her again.

"I need to go check on a surgery patient. Can I take you to dinner later?"

She was enamored by him and she didn't care. She wanted more of him.

"Sounds good."

"Well you start thinking about it now since you take so long to decide," he winked. "I'll pick you up at 7."

"Okay."

He kissed her again.

She smiled as he left. She closed the door and leaned against it, touching her lips.

She was in serious trouble.

XXXX

Patrick looked at his watch hours later and was anxious to leave. He had been called into another surgery and it was complicated, but the patient came through and should be fine. He texted Robin that he would be here later than he planned, but he still wanted to have dinner. She was still here, too, and didn't mind waiting.

"Dr. Drake? It was a pleasure watching you work. You are a great addition to the staff," one of the nurses said.

Patrick looked up from the chart as he stood at the hub.

"Thanks. I'm happy to be here," he looked back at the chart.

Her hand was suddenly on his arm and he raised his eyebrows.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink and unwind," she said.

Patrick flashed her his million-watt smile and moved his arm.

"I don't date in the workplace, sorry."

"Oh, really? That's too bad."

"Yeah, that's too bad," Robin said as she walked up to the hub, having heard the conversation. The nurse quickly walked away.

Patrick grinned at her and shrugged.

"I have rules and one of them is not to mess up a good thing. I have a perfectly wonderful, intelligent, gorgeous, and sexy lady in my life."

She blushed and leaned against the counter.

"Do I know her?"

He moved closer and looked at her in a way that made her heart race.

"No, but she's a lot like you," he said. "She has your brains and your curves."

"Is that right?"

"But unlike you, she wants me in the worst way."

Robin reached over and brushed her body against his.

"Oh, I want you, but some things are better shown in private."

He went to respond when a man ran into the hospital, yelling about something.

"Call for help," he told her and went to help the man. Robin picked up the phone when she saw why the man was yelling. A car barreled into the hospital, knocking everything down and crushing anything in its way.

Including Patrick.

Robin was on the floor when the dust cleared and the alarms were ringing. She didn't remember falling but she must have.

Patrick!

"Patrick? Patrick?" she got up and looked at the mess of the lobby. She ran to the carnage and didn't see him.

"Help me move this stuff!" she called out to the other emergency help who rushed over. She looked all over and saw people lying on the floor, bleeding and broken. Her heart seemed to stop in her chest as she tried to find him.

"Miss, you need to leave the area. The wall is not stable."

"I'm a doctor and I'm not leaving. There is a doctor under this somewhere and he needs help," she said and continued to search.

Alan rushed in and saw Robin.

"You need to get out of here," he said.

"Alan, Patrick is here," she said and searched more.

"He is? Where?"

"I don't know! He was here when the car came in. He is hurt and I'm not leaving until he's out."

Alan turned to speak to the police and Robin saw a large piece of the wall had caved in on the car and there was smoke and dust billowing. She saw the medics trying to figure out a way to get in and check but it was unstable.

"Patrick!" she cried out and ran to the car.

"You can't go in there," one of the medics said. "It's unstable and we can't get near it."

"I can," she said and climbed over the debris to the side of the car. Her heart dropped when she saw Patrick under the debris. It looked like part of the car was on him.

"Patrick?" she knelt down on the mess next to him and touched his face.

His eyes opened and she smiled.

"Hey," she stroked his cheek. "Fancy meeting you here."

There was blood coming from his mouth and he had trouble taking a breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm perfect and we're going to get you out of here so we can have that dinner date, okay?"

She looked at the medic who stood over the mound of unstable debris.

"We need to get him out of here right now," she yelled.

"We can't do anything until they secure the walls. The entire structure could collapse," the medic said.

"Get me a bag so I can start an IV. Get me something!" she screamed.

"Robin," he said softly. "Look at me."

She didn't even try to stop her tears.

"You need to go where it's safe," he said.

"Shut up," she said and held his face in her hands. "I am not leaving you. You are getting out of here and you will be fine."

He closed his eyes and she stroked his cheeks.

"Patrick? Please look at me. Stay awake and talk to me," she looked as the medic tossed her a bag and she pulled it open.

"Tell me where we're going to eat," she said and put the gloves on.

He opened his eyes and she smiled as she found his arm and picked it up.

"How can you put in an IV when my arm is buried," he said.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I can work miracles," she said and rubbed his arm. He watched her and his eyes filled.

"My arm isn't buried, is it?"

"Patrick, you are going to be fine," she said and quickly put in an IV.

"I can't move," he said.

"You have a car on you, so that's to be expected," she held a bag as the fluids went into him and they all heard a crack.

Robin lay over his face as more of the dust fell and pieces of the wall hit them.

"Robin, you need to get out of there!" Alan yelled.

She sat up and held the bag, never taking her eyes off Patrick.

"You better find a way to get him out of here right now. I am not leaving without him," she yelled and looked at Patrick who stared at her.

"Hey, stay with me," she said and leaned in closer to his face.

"I need you to tell my dad something," he said softly.

"Shh, you can tell him anything you want when we get out of here, okay?"

"Robin, this is bad," he said brokenly.

"Sure it is, but we're stronger. Now you listen to me right now. I am here and you are going to be okay. You need to look at me and believe me. You are going to be fine."

He tried to speak, but he just closed his eyes.

"Patrick? Patrick? Please stay with me," she held his head and braced for more of the wall to fall.

"The car is leaking gas!" one of the firefighters yelled.

Robin blocked everyone else out. She simply focused on Patrick and did whatever she could to keep him alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

"You need to get out now," Alan yelled to Robin as more of the wall began to fall down.

Robin wiped the sweat from her eyes and held Patrick's head in her hands.

"I don't know how many more ways I can tell you that I'm not leaving!" she yelled. "Find a way to get this car off of him so we can both leave."

"They are almost ready to try and extricate him, but the gas is leaking and they can't guarantee your safety."

Robin turned to look at him.

"I'm not moving. Do what you have to do to get him out."

Alan sighed and turned to the police and they nodded.

"You should go," Patrick said weakly. "There is no point in both of us dying."

Robin stroked his cheek and smiled, trying to see what part of his body was pinned.

"I know; that's why I'm planning on both of us living."

His face was void of any color and he took a shaky breath.

"You know how bad this is," he coughed a little and the blood trickled from his mouth.

"No, what I know is that you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. I did not find you only to lose you like this," she said as her tears fell. "You need to fight to make it and not give in to fear."

"I'm sorry," he said brokenly. "I wasted so much time. We should have had sex. Now I'll never know what it's like to see you naked," he tried to smile.

She laughed and held his hand.

"You've seen enough women naked. I'm nothing special."

His chin quivered and he fought to stay awake.

"You're not special, you're incredible. I've been an idiot. I was scared and now I'll never have the chance to be anything more."

She leaned in and softly kissed him.

"If you fight to live, I promise to make it worth your while," she said and he smiled before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

"Patrick? Patrick? Please fight," she cried and saw the firefighters begin to cut the car to free them. Robin lay her body over him and covered her head.

"Okay, we need to move," the medics said as they pulled the large piece of debris off Patrick. It was evident his torso was damaged, but she couldn't tell how bad it was. She watched as they placed Patrick on a backboard and raced out. Another medic came to Robin and helped her up and walked her to safety.

She sat in the lobby outside of triage and was in a fog. Her body was on fire and her head ached. She smelled like gas and smoke and she didn't know how much time had passed.

"Robin? What happened?" Matt ran up to her followed by Noah.

She wiped the dirt off her face and looked at the two men who loved Patrick so much.

"Um, he was trapped under a car. He's in bad shape. They took him to surgery."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Matt held her by the shoulders.

"No, I'm just dirty. I really need to go see how he is," she said and ran towards the O.R.

Matt and Noah followed and they were all stopped by Alan.

"We need to talk," he said and led them to a conference room.

"How is he?" Noah asked.

"He had internal bleeding from blunt force trauma. They were able to repair the damage to his abdomen and they removed his spleen."

"What aren't you saying?" Robin asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

Alan looked at them.

"He has a fracture of the lumbar spine."

"Oh God," Matt said. "Is he paralyzed?"

"It doesn't matter," Robin said. "Is he going to live?"

Noah smiled at the young woman and gave Matt a look to calm down.

"I think he will survive, but there are a lot of unknowns. As for paralysis, it's too soon to tell. Do you remember if he was able to move at all while you sat with him?" Alan asked Robin.

Her heart dropped as she nodded.

"He didn't feel me holding his arm, but his whole body was pinned under the car. You know that's not an accurate gage."

"He will be crushed if his career is over," Matt said softly.

"He was crushed and he's alive. Can I see him?" Robin asked.

"He will be in recovery soon and I'm hopeful he will regain consciousness and we can assess further. I'd like to give you a check up, too. You were close to death a week ago and you never left his side."

"I'm fine. I just need a shower and I'll be fine."

"Robin, you need an exam. I'm not taking no for an answer," Alan said.

"Well you should do that while Matt and I go sit with him," Noah said. "Patrick would never forgive himself if you were hurt because of him."

Robin wiped her eyes.

"He was a hero. This should never have happened," she sighed and walked with Alan.

Matt and Noah followed Alan to see Patrick.

XXXX

Robin stood in the shower in the locker room and let the water fall over her body. She had a full work up and they were waiting for blood test results, but she knew she was fine. She felt her tears fall as the reality of what happened finally hit her.

He should be dead. There was no reason why he should be alive.

She washed her hair and her body and got out of the shower, quickly drying off and getting dressed in scrubs before she dried her hair and went sit with Patrick.

She saw Matt and Noah in the hall and ran to them.

"What happened? Is he okay?"

Noah wiped his face and nodded.

"I'm glad you're here," he said. "He's okay but he's frantic that something happened to you. He woke up a few minutes ago and only wants to see you. He became agitated so they asked us to step out."

"I'll go see him," she said. "Hopefully that will help him relax."

Noah nodded and Robin walked into the room. She saw the nurses adjusting the IV and she took a deep break before she walked to the bed.

He was bruised and she could make out the bandage under his gown. The oxygen was in his nose and he looked peaceful.

She put her hand on his and his eyes opened.

"Robin?" he said softly.

"Hi. I'm here and I'm sorry you were worried."

"Are you okay? I was sure they just weren't telling me the truth. Were you hurt?"

She shook her head and brushed the tear off his cheek.

"I'm totally fine. I had a complete check up and a nice shower and I am good as new. You are the one who almost died," she stopped when her tears fell.

"You stayed with me, didn't you?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"How could I leave you?"

"It was dangerous. You could have been killed."

"I wasn't. We both got out of there and now you are going to get better, okay?"

He was quiet and she could see something was bothering him.

"What is it?"

"I'm paralyzed, aren't I?"

She didn't break his gaze.

"It's too soon to know anything. You have a broken vertebrae but it isn't impeding on your spinal cord so you should be able to move once the swelling goes down."

He turned his head and sighed.

"But you don't know for sure."

She sighed.

"No."

"You should go home."

"Patrick, I don't want to leave you. I'd like to stay here, okay?"

"No, it isn't okay. I don't want you here. I don't need you sitting there and watching me like I'm some sort of science experiment."

She knew he was doing this to make her angry and he wanted to protect her.

"This isn't going to work. I've been there, Patrick. I know what it's like to be hurt and scared and alone and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I have grown very fond of you and I don't want to be without you," she smiled as she looked at him.

"I'm not alone. I have my dad and my brother and they are all I need. You were just someone I felt sorry for, Robin. I want to talk to my dad and I don't want you here."

"Patrick, stop pushing me away," she said and felt her fear growing. She needed him. She needed him to let her in.

"You're nobody to me Robin. This is pathetic and you need to have some self respect," he pushed the nurses button and when the nurse came in, he looked at her.

"I want this woman removed from my room. I don't want her to come back."

Robin stood up and looked at him before she turned and left.

"How is he?" Noah asked her.

Robin felt like she wanted to vomit.

"He is okay. You should go in so he isn't alone. I'll see you around."

Noah sighed.

"Robin, whatever he said to you, it's his fear talking. He needs you."

"He doesn't want me near him and I have to respect that. He has you and Matt and I hope that will be enough. I'm going to head home."

Noah watched her leave and sighed.

He couldn't allow his son to ruin the best thing that ever happened to him. He walked into the room and Patrick looked at him.

"You should go home. You aren't that far removed from being here yourself."

Noah sat down.

"Is this your plan? Throw everyone out who cares about you and wallow in self pity until nobody is left?"

Patrick looked away from him.

"That's my choice, isn't it?"

"It's a fucking pathetic choice," Noah said. "You're being a child and Robin was incredibly hurt. You are making a huge mistake out of fear and as your father, I'm telling you to be a better person than I ever was. Don't throw away the best thing in your life."

"I want to be alone. Please leave."

Noah sighed and got up.

"You'll be alone, Patrick. In fact, I think you already are."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Patrick sat up in his bed and winced at the pain that flowed through his whole body. He hated this. He hated being helpless and he hated being at the mercy of others.

Mostly he hated himself for his horrible behavior.

It had been a week since his surgery and Robin had come by each day. He refused to speak to her except to tell her to leave. He knew she stayed and sat there while he slept and he didn't understand it.

Why come back when he was such an ass?

He also didn't really know why he was being so horrible to her. She risked her life to save him and when she had been sick, he never left her side.

So what was wrong with him?

"Patrick? We need to reevaluate your response to stimuli," the spinal specialist came in with a nurse.

"I'm tired. I'd like you to come back later."

"This won't take too long and we need to see if there is any improvement."

"I can't hold a scalpel, so I'd say it doesn't matter," he said angrily.

Alan walked in and asked the others to give him a minute.

"I don't need a talking to. I just want to be left alone."

"I heard you. I think the whole floor heard you," Alan said and he sat down. "But I think it's time for you to hear me."

Patrick sighed and moved his leg.

"You can move your legs. You can sit up. You can use the bathroom. What is so wrong about your healing? Why are you so angry?"

"Did Robin send you in?"

"I haven't spoken to her in a few days. I'm here because you are a gifted surgeon and someone who I thought was a somewhat humble man. I am trying to understand your sardonic attitude. I'm beginning to wonder what made me hire you if you care so little about our efforts."

"I was a gifted surgeon. I can't even hold a pen in my hand. Whatever happened to my back ruined my ability to operate and so I have nothing left to offer. I just want to be left alone. Feel free to rescind your employment offer."

Alan sighed.

"You know, attitude is a big reason why the human body heals. People have been in much worse situations than you and they made something of themselves. Your injury might not be permanent but I guarantee you that if you continue to act like this, your chances of reclaiming full movement will be severely limited."

Patrick looked away from him and Alan stood up, walking out.

XXXX

"I think this is a bad idea," Robin said to Matt and Maxie as they made their way to see Patrick. He has made it very clear that he wants nothing to do with me and I need to respect that."

"He's scared and lashing out at the best thing in his life. We can't let him give up," Maxie said.

"I get it, but I'm not family, Maxie. Patrick has been through something life altering and how he chooses to handle that is up to him," Robin said as Maxie hooked her arm through her own.

"Let's just see how pleasant he is today," Matt smiled. "I know he's been an ass, but maybe time has helped? Besides, we have something important we need to discuss with both of you."

Robin sighed as they walked into the room.

"Hey," Matt smiled as they walked in. "Are you up for a visit?"

Patrick glared at him and softened when he saw Robin.

"No thanks, I'm tired."

"Too bad," Maxie smiled. "We need to talk about Mackenzie's baptism. We have a request for the two of you."

Robin raised her eyebrows and looked at her cousin.

"What do you mean?"

Maxie smiled as Matt put his arm around her.

"We want you two to be Kenzie's Godparents."

"What?" Patrick asked. "Why the hell would you ask me that?"

They all looked at him in shock.

"Why? Maybe because you're my brother? Maybe because I respect you and think Kenzie has a lot to learn from you."

Patrick avoided looking at Robin and stared at his brother.

"You would be wrong. She can learn nothing from me. I decline your offer."

Maxie held Matt's hand and looked at Patrick.

"Do you know what it took for him to come here and ask you this? You have been nothing but an asshole to him and he worships you. We asked you to look out for the most precious thing in our lives because you're family and you say no?"

"I did. Now please leave."

Maxie turned and left and Matt looked a Patrick.

"Did that make you feel better? Does hurting my wife help heal your pride? I don't know what I was even thinking. Go to hell Patrick."

Matt turned and walked out and Robin stood there, not moving.

"Your turn," Patrick said with disgust. "I'm waiting for the intelligent discourse you can spin to tell me how much of an asshole I am."

Robin walked to the chair by the bed and sat down.

"I have nothing to say to you. I just need to sit for a minute and then I'll leave."

He raised his eyebrows and looked closer at her.

"Are you sick? What's going on?"

She didn't say anything and he chuckled.

"I see. Is this some sort of ploy to get me to care? You fake being sick and suddenly I become human again?"

She glared at him and he immediately felt bad.

"Once again you're over inflating your importance. I wish I could joke about my health. I would love to fake everything and just pretend that I needed a minute. I mean really, how much fun would it be to force myself to sit in the room of the man who despises me; who hates the sight of me and can't bring himself to breathe the same air as me. The man who just took a beautiful gesture and spit it back into the face of both of our families. Fuck you, Patrick. Fuck you and your pity and leave me alone. I'll be out of here in a minute."

He was stunned by her outburst and suddenly got worried.

"Robin, I'm sorry. Tell me what's going on with you."

"You have got to be kidding me. Screw you. I can take care of myself. I don't look at my illness or limitations as the end of the world. You think I've never wanted to crawl in a hole and give up? You think you're the first person to have their career aspirations threatened? You're acting like a baby and it's not only insulting, it's pathetic. Use some of that hateful arrogance and put it to use outside of hurting others. Maybe learn to internalize that passion and get over yourself."

He watched as she got up and slowly walked out, never looking back.

XXXX

"He's such an asshole," Matt said as he paced in the lounge. "Why did I set myself up for that? I knew he would let me down and he did."

Maxie held Kenzie and sighed as she smiled in her sleep. They had left her with the nurses while they went to see Patrick and had planned on bringing her over to get a picture with her Godparents.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I know he's upset and worried, but I hoped this would give him something to look forward to. I hoped this might be the push he needed to work on getting better."

"I don't know why I even care. I've lived my whole life not even knowing he existed. I went to med school and became a doctor without knowing he was around. I can live my life without his input and that's fine."

Maxie looked at her daughter and sat down.

"I don't agree."

Matt sighed as he joined her.

"What do you mean?"

"I used to be that way, I lived my life angry and hurt because people made choices that hurt me. I was full of anger and resentment over my mom and dad choosing to dump me with my Uncle Mac. I was angry over everything and I felt like the world owed me a happy ending. It was a lonely and miserable way to live."

His eyes filled at the hurt he knew she felt.

"What changed?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"I met you. I did everything to push you away and you kept coming back. You saw something in me that I never believed I had and that was worth. Your love and faith in me has enabled me to become a wife and mother and although I still make stupid decisions, I think of others instead of just myself."

He chuckled and looked at her with such love and adoration.

"You sell yourself short. You have given me everything I could have ever wanted. I pursued you because I needed you in my life. You are like this firecracker that lights up every part of my heart and you humble me in ways I can't begin to express. Looking at you holding our daughter just makes me feel like I must have done something right in this world. I love you so much."

She wiped her eyes and handed Kenzie to him.

"We both did something really right."

"Waa," Kenzie cried and they laughed.

"I think Patrick just needs to come to terms with what happened. He is scared and for someone like him, that's unchartered territory. He's lashing out and trying to push everyone he loves away. It's more important than ever that we show him we aren't going anywhere."

"I won't subject you to his asinine behavior," Matt said as he put his daughter against his shoulder.

Maxie rolled her eyes.

"Like you have any say in the matter."

They both laughed and then he looked at her with a serious expression.

"I don't want him to hurt your feelings. He can be a real jerk."

"So can I," Maxie said. "He's family and we will help him. I just think maybe we need to give him some space for today. How about we try again tomorrow?"

Matt kissed Kenzie's mop of hair.

"Maybe."

6


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

"You are being released," Alan told Patrick a week later. "You will need intense physical therapy, but the surgeon feels you should be able to regain more movement in your hands."

"More, but not all," Patrick said.

"Nothing is a guarantee, Patrick, you know that. I think if you work at it, you might be surprised."

Patrick looked at his hands, which were both in braces.

"Probably sorry you hired me, huh?"

Alan smiled and shrugged.

"You saved my son, so I will never be sorry about that."

Patrick was stunned.

"Jason is your son?"

"He is. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, he doesn't seem like he has much respect for the medical profession," Patrick said with a smile. "I guess I figured he would be more open to things since you're his father."

"Like you are?" Alan said. "I think if I asked Noah how his son respects the medical profession, he would think you were a lot like Jason."

"Excuse me?" Patrick said angrily. "How can you say that?"

"Simple. You have zero faith in recovery. Jason wanted to leave because he felt like whatever was going to happen was what would happen and he couldn't do anything to change it. You are acting the same way. For as amazing as you are in the OR, you have no respect for the people around you or the recovery process. You asked me if I regret hiring you. I regret that your attitude is one I would never want my patients to see. I'm disappointed, Patrick. I had a lot of confidence in you and what you could do in this hospital. I am truly sorry for your injury, but your usefulness at this hospital isn't limited to the OR. I was prepared to offer you a position in the lab helping Dr. Scorpio with her research until you are ready to operate again, but I'm not sure that's a good idea. You seem hell bent on giving up."

"Dr. Scorpio would never agree to work with me," Patrick said.

"Actually, I've already discussed it with her. She thinks you would be an asset to her program. She seems to be able to separate whatever personal feelings she has with what's best for the hospital. The question is, can you?"

Patrick looked at his hands and shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't know how to be anything other than a surgeon."

Alan stood up.

"Well, you should go home today and take some time to figure things out. Let me know what you want to do in a few days."

Patrick looked at him.

"Thank you."

Alan smiled and left.

Patrick moved to sit on the side of the bed and looked at the bag of clothes his dad brought by earlier.

Matt hadn't spoken to him since he made an ass of himself and Patrick didn't know if he ever would.

Robin hadn't been by, either.

Standing up slowly, he held his side as his incision pulled and he exhaled, wondering how he messed everything up so badly.

Things had been going really well. He had reconnected with his dad and brother and was starting something with Robin.

Those were all things he wanted and he didn't know why he fucked it up.

He pulled his gown off and sat there in his shorts and nothing else. He reached for the bag and his fingers wouldn't work to grasp the handles. He concentrated and nothing happened.

"Fuck!" he yelled and went to throw his cup of water but he ended up bobbling it and having it fall onto his lap.

"Shit," he jumped up and slid to the floor on the water.

Was this his life? Was he reduced to sitting on the cold hard floor in a pile of water wearing nothing but underwear?

He felt his eyes prick with tears of anger and shame.

"Are you going to sit there all day or let someone help you?"

He looked up and saw Robin standing there with a bag and a look he couldn't quite recognize.

Friendship? Anger?

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood up, holding his side and sat back down on the bed. He shivered in the cold of the room and realized his wet shorts were clinging to his groin. He tried to grab a blanket and couldn't.

Robin walked in and took a warm blanket, wrapping it around him before sitting down across from him.

"What's your plan?" she asked.

He held the blanket around him the best he could and looked at her.

"I don't think I have one. I was trying to leave but apparently that isn't as easy as I hoped."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Back to the hotel. I have nowhere else."

"That's not true. Matt would put you up."

He chuckled.

"Hardly. I'm not really on his good list right now. In fact, I would say the same thing about you. Why are you here? I've been nothing but an asshole to you."

"I asked myself the same thing, but then I remembered that you haven't always been an asshole, just since the accident."

He went to wipe his face and couldn't.

Robin couldn't imagine how scared he must be with the potential loss of his career.

"I am an asshole. I don't deserve your kindness and I don't deserve my brother's faith in me. I think you should go home."

"I'm going to say something and I might be completely out of my mind, but I would like for you to listen."

Patrick had no idea what she was going to say.

"Something was happening between us before and I don't know where it was going, but I was excited for the first time in years. You took care of me in a way that made me hopeful and when the can hit you, the look in your eyes showed me that what I felt was what you felt. I sat there with you and held your hand and I was terrified that you were going to give up and I would lose you."

"Robin," he began when she stopped him.

"Let me finish. I have never been that scared before and when you were taken into surgery, I felt like I couldn't breathe until I knew you were going to be okay."

She looked at her hands and then continued.

"And you survived and I was so thankful."

"And then you saw the real me," he said with a touch of anger.

"No. The real you was the man who stayed by my bedside while I was fighting to live. The real you fought and clawed your way to finding a cure for me and the real you held me and kissed me and carried me to bed after I fell asleep. This person who has been angry and hurt and lashing out isn't the real you."

He felt his eyes fill with tears as she spoke.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're Patrick, and I care about you."

He smiled and she shrugged.

"Besides, I'm an excellent judge of character."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, now I have one more question."

"What's that?"

"I'd like for you to come home with me for now."

His eyes went wide and he gaped at her.

"Are you crazy? Why would you want me to come home with you? I can't do anything for myself."

"That's not true and I'll help you see that. I'm asking as your friend and I don't think living in a hotel is conducive to your recovery. If you don't want to come with me, I'll respect that and leave you alone."

He was quiet and she nodded.

"Okay, no biggie. Good luck with everything," she said and got up.

"I'd like that," he said softly.

She looked at him.

"What?"

"I'd like to come to your place. Thank you."

She beamed.

"Good choice. Now let's try and get you dressed so we can get out of here."

He felt a million times better and knew he had a lot to make up for. He watched as she took his sweat pants and helped him put his legs in them before he stood up and she pulled them up, smiling as he tried to hide the obvious outline in his wet shorts.

"Relax, I'm a doctor," she said.

"I'm not sure you see that on a daily basis."

"Urology, remember? Besides, you've seen one, you've seen them all."

"Oh, not in my case," he teased.

"Really? Do you have some sort weird abnormality you need help with?"

"If you call size an abnormality."

She rolled her eyes and he grinned.

"When will men learn that there is so much more to it than just size?"

He raised his eyebrows and she looked at him.

"Do tell."

"Maybe later. Right now I want to get your shirt on because it's getting cold in here."

He laughed and let her help him with his shirt.

"You're bandage is wet. We should change it."

"Can we do it at your place? I'd really like to leave."

She buttoned the shirt and nodded.

"Let's go."

He took a deep breath and felt like maybe, for the first time in a while; he might be able to recover.

I would love some reviews


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

"You don't have to go to any trouble," Patrick said as Robin brought his bags into the house. They had stopped at the hotel and packed his things before coming home.

"Well I don't really have any clothes that would fit you, so we kind of needed to do that. Besides, I didn't think you would have wanted me to go to your room and pack your stuff."

He sat down on the couch and sighed.

"You kind of did. I'm useless and could barely pick up a shirt."

She walked in and sat down on the chair across from the couch.

"You're not useless. It is going to take time for you to regain the use of your hands, but you will."

"So now you're a neuro specialist?" he said with a hint of a smile, but they both knew his sadness was right under the surface.

"Nope, I'm an observer and I have been observing you for a while now. I'm not sure there is a limit to what you can accomplish."

He shook his head and stared at her.

"What?" she asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I don't understand you."

"Okay, can you be more specific?"

He sighed.

"Why are you so sure I'm a good person? I have done nothing to reinforce that and if anything, I have been a class A jerk. I am judgmental and opinionated and I've let you down in more ways than I want to admit. Why bother?"

She was quiet and then looked at him.

"That's a good question. Maybe I'm an idiot or a glutton for punishment. Maybe I'm pathetic or without a moral compass. I like to think it's because I have seen the real you and I would like that man to show up again. I've been there. I understand what it's like to have your whole life turned upside down and not know if the person you were yesterday fits into the future you see today. I had people question my sanity when I decided to go into medicine and I have had people believe they knew my place more than I do. I am not saying we are the same, because we aren't. This will pass. You will improve because there is no reason to believe otherwise. You will be able to move forward and in time, this will be a blip on the radar. I understand all of it and I don't want you to give up."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Not possible," she smiled and got up.

"And you say I'm arrogant?" he laughed.

"It's not arrogance when you're right. Now let me show you to your room and then you can come and go as you please. Whatever is in the fridge is fair game, but if you touch my Lucky Charms, I'll end you."

He got up to follow her.

"Lucky Charms? The Cereal?"

"Yeah. I eat the marshmallows as a snack. Don't judge."

He laughed and she shot him a look.

"Okay, no judging. No Lucky Charms for me."

"Good. Now if you want me to go shopping for anything, just let me know."

"I can pay for my own things," he said.

"Well of course you can. I never said I was paying. Stop making so many assumptions," she said and stepped aside when she walked into the room.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got a few things for you."

He looked around and saw she had set up towels and toiletries for him. There were some snacks on the dresser and books on the nightstand.

"Thanks. You really didn't have to do this."

She shrugged.

"I'm going to take a nap for a bit. Let me know if you need anything."

He turned to her before she left.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My meds sometimes take a toll on me and it helps if I take a little nap," she smiled and walked to her room, closing the door.

Patrick saw she put his bags on the floor by the bed and had unzipped them because he couldn't. He also saw all of the snacks were easily opened for his convenience.

He didn't understand her charity.

He didn't feel he deserved it.

XXXX

Robin changed into her shorts and tank top and crawled onto her bed. She was exhausted and somewhat surprised Patrick agreed to come home with her.

Maxie and Matt had strongly discouraged her even asking him. They were afraid he was going to take her generosity and shove it back in her face.

Robin knew differently. She had been where he was and she understood the fear. She understood what happens when your body betrays you and everything you saw for your life was suddenly changed.

She also felt a strange pull to him. In a way, he reminded her of Stone. It wasn't in any way other than how he reacted to this adversity.

He wanted to push everyone away. He felt like his worth was diminished and she understood that all too well. The trouble was that she was falling for him, and she worried about that.

He was dangerous. The way he looked at her made her feel things she hadn't felt since Jason and even that didn't compare.

He was intense and his ability to get to her was alarming and also intoxicating.

Maybe it was her need to feel needed. Maybe she was being completely ridiculous to think she could be someone to help him.

She drifted to sleep with so many questions on her mind.

XXXX

Patrick looked at his hands after he took off his braces. He wasn't supposed to, but he needed to see the extent of what he could and couldn't do.

The braces weren't doing anything other than keeping his hands from flopping around. The injury was to his spine and not his hands.

He looked at the food on the tray and concentrated on picking it up.

He reached to it and tried to grasp the package of crackers. He felt a sweat break out over his brow as he concentrated and realized he couldn't do it.

Panic gripped his chest and he started to feel nauseous. His heart raced and he couldn't breathe.

Needing air, Patrick ran out of the room and to the front door of her house. He needed to get out. He reached for the door and couldn't open it.

He felt the walls closing in around him and he slammed his body against the door in frustration.

Robin heard the noise and jumped out of her bed, stumbling out and looking for what happened.

"Patrick? What is it?"

"I need air. I need to get out," he said with panic in his voice.

"Okay," she said softly and opened the door. He raced outside and she followed him, giving him some space. She felt her heart break as he tried to pull his shirt off and couldn't. He collapsed onto the lawn and she made her way to him.

"I need to go to the hospital," he said. "I think I'm having a heart attack."

She held his face in her hands and looked at him.

"Take a deep breath. Look into my eyes and just breathe."

"Why aren't you taking me to the hospital?" he asked as his tears fell.

She smiled and held his hand in hers, placing pressure on certain points.

"You aren't having a heart attack," she said softly. "You're okay."

He closed his eyes and took a few breaths.

"Look at me," she said and he opened his eyes. "Just concentrate on my voice and breathe. You're okay. You're going to figure this out and you will be okay."

His tears fell as he listened to her.

"What if I'm not? What if I never operate again?"

"What if you do?"

Robin saw him look at her with confusion and she continued.

"Patrick, you were almost crushed to death. It has only been a couple weeks and it's amazing you are able to do as much as you can. When I think of you lying there, bleeding out and there was nothing I could do, I just can't believe you're here and you're okay."

He saw the emotion from behind her eyes and he realized his heart rate had returned to normal.

"We're sitting outside," he said.

"We are," she smiled and wiped her eyes.

"It's cold."

"It is."

"I had a panic attack, didn't I?"

"You did."

They were quiet and he nodded.

"Let's go back inside."

She got up with him and they walked into the house.

Robin watched him sit on the couch and she sat next to him, touching his arm.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at her and shrugged.

"After what just happened? I'm going with no."

"Oh, you mean the fact that you're human?"

"Robin, I've never been human. I've always been extraordinary."

"And humble," she grinned.

He laughed, but then his face took on a serious tone.

"I have always pushed myself. I don't want to be normal or average. I challenge myself to do more and be better. I want people to look at me and know I'm the best. It's not arrogance; it's simply how I live my life. I don't know how to be anything else. I think that's what scares me the most."

"How can you be so smart and so myopic?"

"Okay, so explain to me how this isn't a crippling injury?"

"It is," she said simply. "But you're putting all of who you are and what you represent into one concept. Your hands need to heal. You haven't changed. Your spine was crushed. Your mind wasn't. You seem to have this one dimensional view of yourself and it simply isn't true."

"You're wrong. I've worked my whole life towards one goal and I'm the best. I sacrificed a lot to get here and now it's suddenly gone. I am not able to just brush it off and look at what else I might do. I am a surgeon and I don't want to be anything else. I don't understand why you are so quick to push my life's work to the side."

"I'm not and that's unfair. None of this is about me. I am trying to be your friend and help you stay ahead of this. I want you to give yourself a break."

He shook his head and stood up.

"I don't think that's true. I think you like me weak. I think this is a perfect opportunity for you to make me into what you want me to be."

She smiled and nodded.

"You're right. You figured me out. I decided to arrange for a car to fly through the wall and land on you so I could bring you home and turn you into my boyfriend. I mean, Lord knows that's the only way I could ever have any man want me. Actually, make sure you stay away from the basement or you'll find all the bodies of the men I've kept before you."

Patrick watched her and she stood up to face him.

"You're an asshole and as much as I know you are lashing out at me because I'm an easy target, I need for you to understand something. I don't need you. I don't need anyone and if you walk out that door and I never see you again, I'll be okay. What you need to decide is what you want out of life. If you want to wallow in self-pity, then go for it. If you want to work in physical therapy and get your surgical movement back, then do that. What I can tell you is that life is more than your job and family is important. What you did to Matt and Maxie by refusing to be there for their daughter is something unforgivable. I am tired and I am done trying to help you. I'm going out. Stay here or don't, I don't care anymore."

Patrick watched as she grabbed her purse and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One:

He had no right to be worried and he knew that. He had been an asshole and she left mad.

But it had been several hours and she didn't come home. It was getting dark out and he was worried.

Patrick sighed and walked into the family room, looking around and thinking.

What was his problem?

He sat down and felt his shame all through his body. He also knew this wasn't him. He had always been arrogant but he wasn't cruel. He liked Robin, a lot, and that was the problem.

This was too real to him. He wanted more and he didn't think he deserved it. He wanted her to walk away first and then he would be justified in protecting his heart.

There was a knock on the door and he was surprised. Maybe she forgot her key?

He walked to the door and smiled as he saw she left the door open a tiny bit. Even in her anger, she knew he couldn't turn the doorknob.

"What happened?" he opened it and was stunned to see Gwen standing there.

"Patrick? What happened to you?" she asked as she walked into the house.

"Gwen? What are you doing here? How did you even know where I was?"

She walked into the house and looked around.

"I came to take you with me," she said and sat on the couch, making herself at home.

"Excuse me? You need to leave," Patrick said.

"Why? I don't see your girlfriend here and I know you, Patrick, you aren't going to settle down. I talked to the people at the hospital and they told me what happened. I figured the doctor I saw you with earlier was trying to snag you and now I find you here at her place. It's not like you, and I think it's time for you to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I think you should leave," Patrick said, feeling really weird about having her in Robin's house.

"Look, I know things used to be different, but when I saw you a few weeks ago, I just realized that we had something special and I want to see where it goes. I took a job at GH and now we're colleagues."

"Wait, you took a job here? Why? You loved the city."

Gwen moved to put her hand on Patrick's thigh.

"Because I miss you. I miss what we had."

Patrick looked at her hand and his heart sank. He needed her to leave.

"We had sex, nothing more. I'm not that man anymore, Gwen. If you moved your life because of me, you shouldn't have. I'm not interested."

She didn't seem deterred.

"I have always loved a challenge, Patrick. I think this will be good for both of us," she leaned in and Gwen pressed her mouth to his.

They both heard the slam of the door and Robin walked in, a bruise on her face. She froze when she saw them kissing on her couch and Patrick scrambled to his feet.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Patrick asked as he walked over.

"Nothing. I'll be in my room. Have a nice night," she said and went to leave.

"No, don't go," Patrick said.

Robin sighed.

"Why not?"

"Yeah Patrick, let me take you out of here and then you won't have to answer to anyone else. Besides, she's tired. Look at her face."

Patrick didn't take his eyes off of Robin as he spoke to Gwen.

"I'm not leaving. Gwen, I want you to go."

Robin leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I don't need to be a part of this."

"Patrick. Let me help you get back to the real you," she moved to run her hands over his chest and then she tried to hand him her keys which promptly fell to the floor.

Gwen picked up the keys and held them out.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I can't use my hands," he said. "Just go."

"What do you mean? Like at all?"

"I injured my spine."

Gwen stepped back and crossed her arms.

"How are you operating?"

Patrick looked at her.

"I'm not."

"How is that possible? You're amazing in the OR. What are you going to do?"

"Figure something else out."

"What about other things? Without your hands, how can you rip my clothes off?" she asked as she touched his chest.

Patrick felt sick and embarrassed. He sighed and moved away from her.

"I think you need to leave," he said. He felt like a loser and he didn't understand why he couldn't just stand up for himself.

"You've obviously never been adventurous in bed. That's surprising," Robin walked in front of Patrick and faced Gwen.

"Like you are?" Gwen asked.

"There are all sorts of erogenous zones that can be found without the use of hands. Maybe one day you can grow up into an adult relationship. Right now, I'd like for you leave my house."

Gwen looked at Patrick who was staring at Robin and smiling.

"Whatever. I'll be in touch," Gwen said as she walked to the door.

"Bye," Robin said and closed the door before locking it and turning to walk to her room. Patrick stopped her.

"What happened to your face?" he eyed her bruised temple.

"Nothing. I'm tired and I don't want to talk to you," she said and moved away from him.

"Robin, please let me apologize."

She turned to him and crossed her arms, not saying anything.

"Right, so I said a lot of things before and I need to explain."

She walked to the couch to sit down.

"I like you," he said softly. "A lot, and that scares me. I lash out when I'm scared and I made you the focus on my fear."

"Just because you know that doesn't make it okay. I like you too, but you're angry and cruel and I need better in my life. I won't be used and I don't need you to feel like you are here because right now you can't do any better. I can do better. I am not asking for a relationship, but I am asking for respect. Now I'm tired and I need to lie down."

"That's not why I'm here," he said quietly.

She looked at him.

"What?"

"You said you didn't want me here because I can't do any better. First of all, I don't know how you can have such a low opinion of yourself, but most of all, I think when it comes to people who can hurt me, you're at the top. I don't know how to handle that. I don't let people get to me. I don't care about anyone."

She reached to take his hand and she gently held it in hers.

"How is that working for you?"

"My hand? Not at all."

She blushed.

"Not your hand, not caring about anyone."

"I don't have any regrets. I live my life to my demands and nobody else's."

"That's sad."

"I don't think so."

Robin ran her hand through her hair and winced at her bruise.

"When you have a hard day at work, who do you call?"

He shrugged.

"I don't. I have a beer and shoot some pool or have sex. I let it go and start the next day brand new."

"What about if you're lonely? You can't tell me everything is solved by sex."

"Not everything, but most things. I like to have fun. I'm not going to apologize for that."

"I think that's the issue. Fundamentally, we are very different people. I don't do casual. I can't."

Patrick leaned in to her and tried to touch her hand, but fumbled his fingers and winced.

"You can, but you're too scared," he said and stood up. "I don't even know what I'm saying. I'm going to go to sleep."

"But I'm scared?"

He turned and looked at her.

"Gwen came on to me. She kissed me and moved her hands over my ass."

Robin stood up and nodded.

"Thanks for sharing."

"I felt nothing."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Patrick looked down and Robin realized he was trying to say something else.

"Hey, what is it?"

"I don't require very much to get in the mood, if you know what I mean. She was all over me and nothing happened. I think my injury did more damage than just my hands."

"Because you couldn't get aroused when a skank groped you?"

Patrick looked at her and burst out laughing.

Robin grinned and shrugged.

"I'm just saying, it's important to consider the source. You'd be surprised how much what's in here," she touched his head. "Will effect what's in here," she said and ran her hand over his stomach.

"It never has before," he whispered.

She looked up into his eyes.

"I fell."

"What?"

"I fell on the ice and hit my face on the side of my open car door."

He reached to her face and she held his hand to her cheek.

"Kiss me," she said inches from his mouth.

He lowered his mouth to hers and she granted him access so his tongue could explore the warm confines of her mouth. She moved her hands to his hips and behind and pressed her body against his, tilting her face so the kiss could deepen.

Patrick was lost in her kiss. The taste of her lips and the feel of her hands over him make his body come to life. He responded quickly and they both felt it.

Robin stepped back and smiled.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with you. Sometimes, it just takes a real woman to wake things up. Goodnight Patrick," she said and walked to her room.

He turned to watch her walk away and he smiled.

This conversation wasn't over yet.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two:

Patrick followed Robin as she went to her room and he stood in the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

She turned to him and raised her eyebrows.

"What for?"

"To finish this conversation."

She sat on her bed and winced in pain.

"I'm not sure there is more to say."

"I disagree, but can you tell me what really happened to your face? I don't believe the story you told."

She felt her eyes prick with tears and he got worried.

"Robin, what happened?"

"I went to a bar and some guy got a little rough with me. I left and came home and it's fine."

His heart dropped as he listened to her and he went to sit down next to her.

"We need to call the police and go to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine. I fell when I got to my car, that's true. My arm is sore where he grabbed me. It's fine and I don't want anything more done about it, okay?"

He shook his head.

"No, it's not okay."

"Well it's not your call," she said. "I just want to take a shower and go to sleep, so I need you to leave me alone now."

"No, I can't do that. I need you to tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened. He got rough and tried to get me to leave with him. I told him I was HIV positive and he left. I came home and you were here with your girlfriend. That's it. Now I'm going to take a shower."

He watched as she walked to the bathroom.

"She's not my girlfriend and I'm not moving from this spot."

"Whatever," she said and closed the door to the bathroom.

Patrick was furious. Who the hell put their hands on her? How could she be so calm?

He also knew the hurt behind her words.

She used her HIV as a deterrent and although it worked, that had to be an awful realization.

He looked at his hands and sighed.

He had to do better.

This wasn't insurmountable and he realized that he wanted to get better. He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and actually work at improving. He walked to her dresser and looked at the bracelet she had there. He concentrated all he could and tried to grasp the gold. He moved his fingers a little, but nothing more.

He kept trying.

XXXXX

Robin stood under the hot spray of the shower and exhaled.

She hadn't been completely honest with Patrick.

She didn't fall. She was hit in the face when she tried to run away from some creep who put his hands on her. It was ridiculous that she didn't call the police, but she was so humiliated by everything and her life was spinning out of control.

She never used her HIV like that and the fact it worked was great, but it made her feel worthless.

It's not like she wanted the guy to hurt her.

She just felt worthless and dirty and she needed Patrick to want her like she wanted him. She needed him to hold her and help her and she knew that seemed weak.

She winced as she washed her body and hair and turned off the shower, wrapping herself up and stepping out, looking at herself in the steam of the mirror.

She had bruising on her arms and her eye was black and blue.

She knew Patrick would be gone when she walked out and in a way, that made her sad. She just needed comfort. She just needed to feel safe.

Tightening the towel around her, she opened the door and saw Patrick standing there, smiling at her bed. She saw two of her bracelets on the pillow.

Patrick felt his breath hitch when she walked out. She wore a towel that went to her mid thigh and her wet hair stuck to her body.

"Um, hi."

She walked to the bed and looked at the jewelry.

"Um, hi?"

He realized she was confused and he grinned.

"I moved those. I picked them up from the dresser and put them on the pillow. All by myself," he beamed.

She was so happy for him and she walked to hug him but her arms hurt and she sucked in her breath.

"I'm so happy for you," she said as she sat down. "I knew you'd get more movement back."

He sat down next to her and she put her face in her hands, starting to cry.

"Can I help you? Please?"

She looked at him and her chin quivered.

"I don't know what to do. I'm scared and I need to feel safe but I don't want to need you. I don't want to need anyone, Patrick. I should be able to get through this alone and I'm just scared."

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her as she fell against him. He held her the best he could and she cried against his chest.

"I'm here and I'm not leaving. This is where I want to be."

She sat back after a minute and smiled at him through her wet eyes.

"I got your shirt all wet," she said.

"That's okay, I can change," he said and went to unbutton it. His fingers still struggled and he smiled.

"I'll wait. I don't want to leave you yet."

She looked up into his eyes and he felt completely exposed.

"Can I help you?"

He nodded and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt before she pushed it off his shoulders and onto the floor. She smiled as he pulled her back to him, the towel her only cover.

"That's better," she said softly, her cheek against his chest.

"I'm sorry Gwen was here," he said after a few minutes.

"How did she know where you were or where I live?" she asked as she sat back and ran her hand through her drying hair.

"That's a good question. I need to find out who is giving out personal information."

"What did she want?"

"She got a job at GH. She wants to get back together with me."

Robin moved away and looked at him.

"Do you want that? If you want to go with her, I'll be okay."

He smiled and shook his head.

"I don't want to be anywhere but with you. Gwen is a shallow and superficial person. Other than sex, we had nothing between us. I am not interested in that. I've grown as a person, Robin. I'm not the shallow and superficial man I was before. I hope you can see that."

"I've never thought you were shallow and superficial."

"Seriously? Everyone thinks that," he smiled and shrugged. "It's the truth. At least it always has been."

"Well, everyone always thinks I'm frigid and closed off, so hopefully we can both change that perception."

"I don't think you're frigid or closed off. You have been nothing but open and warm with me. I've never had that before. Most people don't care about what I think or feel. Most people get what they want and leave."

"What do you mean? What do they want?"

He blushed and looked at her.

"Sex or surgery."

"Seriously?"

"That's all I've really been known for."

Robin shivered, still only wearing a towel.

"I need to get dressed," she said and moved, her arms bruised.

"Don't get dressed on my account," he said.

"I think I have to."

"I don't follow."

"I don't want you to think I'm looking for sex, Patrick. I don't know how to be with you like this and not want you to hold me and comfort me. You tell me all about your past and how you want to be known for more than just your body, and this isn't the first time we've talked about that. It also seems like when we get close; this is the discussion we have. I worry maybe I'm reading too much into this. I'm HIV positive and that's a huge turnoff. I mean, tonight it repulsed the jerk who wanted to do God knows what to me. Maybe my baggage is just too much? Maybe I'm supposed to be alone?"

He tried to follow her rambling, but she was on a roll.

"But then I'm scared and hurt and you're laying here and helping me and I just want that. I need that. I don't know how to reconcile all of this. I've never been all about sex, but with you, things feel different," she sighed and wiped her eyes. "I'm completely embarrassed. Can you leave so I can go to bed?"

"Are you afraid it's one sided? You think I don't want you? You think I see you in a towel, vulnerable and sexy and honest and you think I don't want to be here with you?"

"I don't want to take advantage of you," she said softly. "I think I'm misreading the situation."

He got up and reached to her face, but couldn't really hold her.

She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers.

"I don't think you could possibly take advantage of me. I want this. I want you."

She looked into his eyes as he moved to capture her mouth with his.

His lips felt so soft and full against her mouth and when he pulled her against him, she didn't object. Her hands moved around his back and she moaned when she felt his body respond to her.

"Robin, wait," he said as he stepped back.

She tightened her towel and looked at him.

"What is it?"

He struggled a little and she saw his torment.

"It's okay," she said softly. "I understand."

"No, stop. I want this. I want you, but I don't know how to do this if I can't touch you. How can you want me when I can't use my hands?"

She exhaled in relief and smiled.

"Are you up for some fun? Will you let me show you just how much you can do?"

He grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"You're going to teach me?"

"You think I can't?" she asked him. "Or are you scared?"

He swallowed and watched as she walked to the bed.

"I'm not scared."

"Good. Now come here."

Patrick had never been more nervous and excited in his life.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three:

Patrick lay on the bed and tried to relax. He had never felt this way with a woman and he was a mixture of excitement and nerves.

Robin went to get something and his mind was whirling with what she was going to do.

He looked at his hands and a profound sadness washed over him. It was all fun and nice that she was going to help him, but then what? What did his life look like without his career? How was he supposed to do this?

"Hey, stop that," she said as she walked in with a covered basket, her towel still around her body.

"Stop what? I'm just sitting here," he smiled.

"You're thinking too much. You are letting your mind go to places that aren't helpful and you're beginning to question everything. It's a vicious cycle and you need to stop."

He sat up and raised his eyebrows at her.

"How did you get that from my sitting here?"

"Am I wrong?" she asked as she sat down.

He blushed.

"No."

"Then don't question my genius. Now look at me and stay in this moment."

He nodded.

"What's in the basket?"

She grinned and took out a silk scarf.

"Do you trust me?"

"Um, maybe?"

She laughed and shrugged.

"It's a yes or no."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"Maybe," she teased. "But it's a good hurt."

He felt his whole body respond to her words.

"I trust you."

"Good," she said. "Now I'm going to blindfold you."

"But I thought you were going to teach me how to feel without my hands. Why can't I see?"

"Trust me," she said softly and covered his eyes.

He laid back, his shirt off, his pants still on.

Robin pulled her towel off and sat on the bed wearing a tank top and tiny boy shorts. She took a bottle of champagne out of the basket and poured a glass before she took out some grapes. She leaned in to his face and hovered over him, making sure he could sense her before she kissed his neck.

"The first thing you need to do is let go of the preconceptions you have about what it means to touch," she whispered. "You need to think about what it means to feel. Your senses are so much more powerful than you can imagine. Being a surgeon, your hands only follow the movements of your mind."

She leaned in and kissed his chest before she took an ice cube in her mouth and ran it over his nipple, letting the water slide down his taut abdomen. She did the same for the other and he moaned softly as he felt her hair brush his skin.

"Your mind is an amazing thing," she said as she moved back to his face. "You saw me in a towel, but you don't know what I have on now. Your mind is running through the images you are feeling. Your imagination is on fire as you touch my body."

"But I'm not touching you," he whispered. "I'm not doing anything."

She moved to the basket and took out some pudding.

"But I feel you all over," she said.

He felt his pants tighten and he squirmed a little.

"Robin, I want to see you," he said.

"Soon," she moved to his stomach. She put some of the pudding on his skin just above his navel and he sucked in his breath at the cool sensation.

She leaned down and licked the sweet dessert off of his skin, her body pressed against his.

"What is that?" he panted.

She moved to his mouth and kissed him, allowing him to taste the sweetness.

He moved his arms to her and she felt his hands over her back. She didn't draw any attention to the fact he was moving his fingers more, she just kept moving.

"Can we go farther?" she asked as she kissed his ear.

"Yes, please," he said breathlessly.

She moved to his pants and gently unzipped them, pulling them down and off, leaving his briefs on underneath. His excitement was obvious and she found her own heart race at the excitement of what she was doing.

"Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you?" she asked as she pulled her own shirt off.

"No," he said, never having such an erotic moment in his life.

"I thought you were jealous."

He laughed.

"Of what?"

She grinned and ran her hands over his legs.

"Of my brilliance. You made fun of researchers and said they were old and ugly."

"So that makes me jealous?"

"Yep," she said and leaned in to kiss his inner thigh. "You wished you were as young and intelligent as I was."

He blinked as she pulled the fabric from his eyes.

He took in her appearance, her pert breasts beckoning to him and her gorgeous figure sitting next to him.

"God you're stunning," he said and reached to her face.

"And right," she said.

He laughed and sat up to pull her to him.

"You are amazing and incredibly intelligent and I have never been jealous of anyone in my life," he said. "Except for Jason."

"What? Why on earth would you be jealous of him?"

He turned them over so she was on her back and he moved to kiss her neck.

"Because you respected him. I saw a connection that I longed to have."

She pulled him closer and ran her hands over his back.

"You wanted a connection?"

"I wanted you," he said and pressed his mouth to hers with a searing kiss. She arched her back as he moved down her neck to her chest and took her nipple into his mouth until it pebbled beneath his manipulations. He did the same for the other and she felt the heat pool at her center. For some inexplicable reason, anxiety crept through her veins.

"We don't have to do this," she said as he moved back to her face.

He stroked her cheek and his eyes were wet.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She held his face in her hands and her chin quivered.

"I'm HIV positive. I don't want you to regret being with me."

His hand cupped her breast as he continued to touch her.

"You are also an incredible woman. You are intelligent and caring and sexy as hell. You have done more for my recovery in this past hour than anything I've tried before. You make my body come to life in ways I've never felt and I want more. I want to feel you and touch you and love you. I want you to understand that I'm not leaving. I want you. I want this, but I need you to want it, too."

She nodded and pushed him gently onto his back as she laid her body against his, her head on his chest.

"I do want it," she said and ran her hand over his torso.

"So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," she said and sat up, grabbing her shirt.

"Hey, Robin, wait," he said and moved to stop her. "What happened?"

She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"I just flashed for a minute to the guy at the bar and I can't get his reaction out of my mind. I don't know why I'm even thinking about that. I'm sorry, Patrick."

He sat back and smiled at her.

"Come here," he said and motioned for her to join him.

She put her shirt down, moved next to him and looked at her hands.

"What's in the basket?"

"Huh? Oh, champagne and fruit and pudding."

"So forget about expectations. Forget about what happened with that fucking prick of a dick at the bar and finish celebrating with me."

"Fucking prick of a dick?" she asked and smiled.

"Yeah," he looked at her and smiled. "I'm okay if you don't want to do anything tonight. I'm okay if you want me to leave. What I won't be okay with is if you let the words of a nobody stick in your head. You need to make decisions based on what's in your heart. "What is it you want?"

He was right. She wanted this. She wanted him.

She just didn't know if it was right.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four:

Robin rubbed her forehead as she worked on a new drug protocol for a patient of Matt's. It wasn't working like she had hoped and she was frustrated.

That wasn't the only reason she was frustrated.

She was angry with herself for what happened with Patrick a few nights before. She wanted so much to be with him, to make love and lay in his arms all night long.

The trouble was that she was scared. She didn't do casual and she knew it was very likely he wouldn't stay. There was too much at stake. He was Matt's brother and they would be in each other's lives no matter what, so it should stay amicable.

He was nice about it, saying he understood and they had talked for a while before he went into his room. The next few days were polite and there had been a few kisses, but nothing more.

She rubbed her forehead again and got up. She needed some air or space or something. She needed to figure out what the hell was wrong with her. She needed to figure out a way to be happy.

She left a message at the nurse's station, canceling a meeting she had for later. She hoped they would get it because the phone system was having issues. She put another note in the chart for the patient she was meeting about and walked to her car.

This uncertainty needed to end.

XXXX

"I think she's asleep," Matt said as he walked into the family room and saw an exhausted Maxie.

"You think? I mean she has to be tired, right? Maybe something is wrong with her. What kind of a five month old stays awake for so long?"

Matt laughed.

"I think she just doesn't want to miss out on anything good. She's like her mom, always the best part of any party."

Maxie smiled and walked to hug him.

"I love you."

He kissed her softly and grinned.

"I love you, too."

"Have you spoken to your brother?"

Matt sighed.

"I have nothing to say to him."

Maxie smiled sadly.

"He said some bad things, but you know he was talking from a place of fear.

"He refused to promise to care for our daughter if something happened to us. That isn't fear talking; it's arrogance and selfishness. I don't want our daughter around that kind of ego."

Maxie went to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought," she said and went to answer it. She was surprised when she saw Patrick standing there.

Maybe this was a good thing?

She opened the door and he fidgeted a little.

"Hi. Is it okay if I come in? I'd like to talk to both of you," Patrick said.

Maxie nodded and opened the door. She walked into the family room and Matt stood up when he saw his brother.

"What are you doing here? Why did you let him in?"

Maxie crossed her arms.

"You are both family and this needs to be discussed. Now sit down and remember our daughter is asleep, so keep your voices down."

"Thanks Maxie," Patrick said.

"Don't thank me. I think you're an asshole, but I'm willing to listen."

Matt smirked and Patrick nodded.

"You're right, both of you. I don't know how to apologize for the things I said or how I responded to your request."

Matt looked at his wife as Patrick stood up and paced.

"These past few weeks have some of the most frustrating and amazing weeks of my life. When I moved here, I was certain that my life would take a predetermined course. I would be close to both of you and my niece. I would be able to keep an eye on my dad and become the leader in my field at General Hospital."

He looked at his hands and sighed.

"But none of that happened. I was thrown into this virus and then dad's surgery and Robin and now my accident. Nothing was in my control and I tried to do something to regain that control."

"So insulting me and my family was control to you? How is that right?" Matt said.

"It's not and that wasn't it," Patrick said. "I'm just trying to put it into perspective. I didn't feel worthy of being Kenzie's protector. I had no faith in myself and I couldn't imagine being able to care for someone else. I was wrong and I'm profoundly sorry."

"What changed?" Maxie asked, hoping she knew the answer.

Patrick blushed.

"Someone showed me that I was more than my surgical abilities. Someone helped me to see that I had value and it wasn't contingent on my hands."

Matt couldn't help but smile at that.

"Someone?"

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Robin."

Maxie squealed and Matt sat on the couch.

"Robin doesn't take bullshit. If you want to be with her, you need to get your shit together."

"Matt," Maxie said and gave him a look.

"No, he's right," Patrick said and sat on the chair. "I need to do better. I want to do better."

"How has it been going, staying with her?" Maxie asked. "How are your hands?"

"My hands are much better. I'm cleared for driving, but the dexterity needed for surgery will take longer. As for staying with her, it's been amazing and confusing," Patrick sighed. "But I think I might have messed things up."

"Of course you did," Matt muttered. He didn't know why, but he felt very protective over Robin. Maybe it was just because it was Patrick.

"What my husband means, is why do you think that?" Maxie smiled.

"Well we were getting along really well, but the past couple days she seemed a little distant. I don't know. I'm going to head over to the hospital and talk to her."

"She is probably scared," Maxie said.

"Of me?" Patrick asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, in a way. Robin is so guarded. She holds her heart closely to her and she's been hurt in the past. I think she's scared you'll hurt her. She doesn't do anything half way and so she probably figures she can hide from her feelings and stay safe."

Patrick sighed and Matt smiled a little.

"Maybe you need to show her you won't hurt her. Maybe you both can find some happiness?"

Patrick stood up and nodded.

"Thanks. I really am sorry for my behavior and I hope you will reconsider allowing me to be Kenzie's Godfather."

Maxie looked at Matt and he smiled.

"We would be honored," Matt said.

Patrick grinned and hugged both of them.

"Now go find Robin," Maxie said.

"Right," Patrick took a deep breath and left.

XXXX

Patrick sat in Robin's lab and sighed.

He didn't know where she was. She wasn't answering her phone or a page and nobody knew where she went.

She should be working. He had stopped by the house on his way and she wasn't there. He tried not to get worried, but maybe she was in trouble? Maybe she didn't feel well? Maybe he was so self absorbed that he didn't notice?

"Dr. Drake?"

He turned around and saw Liz walking over.

"Hi, I thought I told you to call me Patrick."

"Oh, right, sorry," Liz smiled. "I was wondering if you knew where Dr. Scorpio was? She had a meeting with Dr. Brown and she never showed up."

The feeling that she was in trouble now flowed through his body.

"I don't know. I thought she was here," he said.

"Oh, well that's not like her," Liz said. "I hope everything is okay."

"Yeah, I'm sure she just got stuck somewhere and couldn't call. I'll find her and let you know."

Liz smiled.

"Okay, thanks. Tell her not to worry about the meeting. I covered for her and everything was fine."

Patrick nodded.

"Thanks."

He turned and left, trying to figure out where to go. He had no idea where she went and he had a terrible feeling something bad happened.

XXXX

Robin sat back and smiled at her tent. She drove for a while and ended up back at the campsite in the woods from when she first met Patrick.

It was cold out and she knew it was probably not the smartest idea, but she picked up a deluxe insulated tent and she already had a fire started in the pit. She crawled inside the plush fabric and took out a bag of snacks.

Eating a chip, she sat back against her pillow and sighed.

Everything had changed the moment she stepped foot on this campsite. She met Patrick and her life became one big ball of confusion.

She pictured him holding her in the tent and she thought about all that transpired since that moment. He was kind and smart and giving and handsome. He was arrogant and dominant and she loved that. He was sensitive and guarded and she understood that.

The trouble was with her and she knew it. She was her biggest enemy and it needed to stop. She had to figure out how to move forward. She had to learn to trust again.

She grabbed her purse and went to check her phone, needing to text Patrick so he wouldn't worry. She sighed when she realized it wasn't there. She must have left it in the car or dropped it along the way.

"Fabulous," she muttered and crawled out of the tent. She made her way back towards the way she came, searching for her phone, oblivious to the potential danger around her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five:

Robin walked through the woods and cursed her stupid phone. She cursed her nervous and she cursed her lack of follow through. No one of this would have happened if she allowed herself to be vulnerable. She always ran away from her feelings. She always got scared.

Now she was lost in the woods and her phone was gone and she had nothing to do but be angry with herself.

This was just like before when she dropped her phone the night she and Patrick were at the campgrounds. The only difference was that now she was alone and nobody was here to make her laugh or hold her all night.

Whatever. She didn't need anyone. She was a self-sufficient modern woman who was fine on her own.

She ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath.

She didn't need anyone.

She wanted someone.

Patrick.

Turning to walk the only way she hadn't tried, she heard something in the woods.

The hair stood up on the back of her neck and she looked around.

There were a few other people at the campsite, but not many. It was early in the season and still pretty chilly out. Maybe someone else was out talking to themselves, too?

She rubbed her arms and winced at the pain from where the creep had grabbed her at the bar. She knew a lot of her hesitation with Patrick came from that. Not the physical touch, but the words he said.

He tossed her HIV at her and it reminded her of how much of a barrier it was between her and any relationship. It was always there, always an issue. Always an issue.

Patrick didn't seem bothered or fazed by it, but that kind of scared her. Was it real? Was he really that okay with what she carried?

"Excuse me," a deep voice startled her. She jumped and turned to see a man standing there looking at her. He was tall and heavyset, probably in his 30's. He didn't appear to have a weapon, but he looked a little crazed.

"Yes?" Robin asked tentatively, acutely aware of her vulnerability.

"I was wondering if you could help me and my wife. She's in trouble and I don't know what to do. The ambulance hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh, I'm sure they are on their way. I really need to go."

She wanted to help, but this was like a classic horror movie set up. She turned and went to leave when she felt his hand grab her arm.

"Please, I really need your help."

Robin thought quickly and made a decision.

XXXX

Patrick was out of ideas and out of faith. He didn't know where she went and he was terrified something bad had happened.

He should have pushed her on her fears. He wondered if something more happened at the bar when she was so upset. She said the guy got rough with her but what did that mean?

He smiled as he drove by the campgrounds where he first met her. That was a life changing night, even though he didn't realize it at the time.

Patrick pulled into the campground on a whim and relief flooded through him when he saw her car.

Of course she was there.

He should have thought of that.

He parked and locked his car before he made his way to the office to see where she was.

The main cabin was locked and it looked like it was closed for the season.

That was weird. Was she here on her own or trespassing?

He smiled at that one.

She wasn't the trespassing type.

He walked into the camping area and saw a few campsites were set up. There was a man sitting outside by a fire cooking a hot dog and he walked to him.

"Excuse me, do you know if there is a young woman here? She's about 5 foot 2 with brown hair, very pretty?"

"Nope."

Patrick waited, but that was all he said. There was a creepy vibe from him and Patrick looked around at his tent, trying to see if anyone else was there.

"You can leave now," the man said as he glared at him.

"Are you here alone?" Patrick asked, not intimidated in the least.

"I'm sitting here minding my business and I don't need to answer any of your questions."

"Right," he sighed. "So have a nice day," Patrick said and stared a minute before he continued walking.

Creep.

Patrick shook his head and continued walking when he saw her phone on the ground. He knew it was hers from the case and that made the sinking feeling in his gut grow to the size of a boulder.

"Robin! Robin are you here?" He yelled and grabbed the phone before running through the woods.

He searched and searched and when he heard a woman screaming, he tore off towards the sound.

Panic gripped his chest as he saw a cabin ahead that appeared to be dilapidated and off the camp path. He braced himself for what he would find.

"Robin!" He slammed his tall frame against the door and flew into the room, falling onto his back. He looked up and saw the barrel of a shotgun in his face.

"No, stop, he's my friend," Robin said and scrambled over.

Patrick jumped to his feet and looked at her.

"I'm glad you're here, come help," Robin smiled.

He watched the man eye him, but put the gun down. He then saw a woman on the bed giving birth. Robin was helping to deliver the baby.

"He's not looking at my wife down there," the man yelled.

"He's a doctor, like me. I need him to help me after the baby is born, okay? Henry, it's important," Robin said.

"Yeah, Henry, it's okay. Come here," the woman said as she panted through another contraction. "I need you to help me."

Robin smiled as Patrick watched her.

"Can you grab the blanket and the suction cup? We're crowning."

He nodded and went to get the things.

"Betty, the baby is almost here. I need one more push, okay?"

"I'm so tired," she said. "I don't think I can do it."

"Sure you can," Henry said. "You're my Betty and you can do anything," he said sweetly.

She pushed and Robin smiled as she delivered the baby. Patrick handed her a towel and handed her the suction because his fingers didn't really work in that mode yet.

The baby began to cry and Robin smiled at them.

"It's a boy! He looks wonderful," she said. "Henry, come and cut the cord."

Henry smiled through his tears and Betty pushed him to do it.

He cut where Robin showed him and then she put the baby on Betty's chest.

"The ambulance should be here any minute," she said. "Can you go out and try to flag them down?" She said to Patrick while she helped Betty with the rest of the delivery.

Patrick nodded, stunned with a mix of emotions. He went outside just as he saw the ambulance. He waved them over and it wasn't long before Betty and Henry were loaded into the van and taken away.

Robin cleaned up and locked the cabin before she walked out and looked at Patrick.

"So, come here often?" She asked and grinned.

He didn't say anything; he just pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were dead, or worse."

"Worse than dead?" She smiled, but he sniffed.

Surprised, she hugged him back and then looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

He explained what happened and that he thought something was wrong. He took out her phone and handed it to her.

"Thanks. I was out looking for it and got turned around. Henry approached me and then you found me."

"He could have killed you. What were you thinking? Going into a cabin with a strange and very not nice looking man with a gun?"

"He was scared and desperate and I didn't know he had a gun. Betty went into labor and she wouldn't let him move her. He was trying to find help because the ambulance was late and I just felt like I should help. I mean, I am a doctor. He just wanted his family to be okay, Patrick. I understood that."

He hugged her again.

"So many horrible thoughts went through my mind. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you."

She smiled and felt her heart race at his closeness and his concern was incredibly sexy to her.

"I'm sorry you were scared. I just wanted to help and you know what the most amazing part was?"

He smoothed her hair away from her face.

"What's that?"

"I told them I was HIV positive and it didn't bother them. They looked at me as a doctor, someone who could help them and they didn't see my disease," she said with tears in her eyes.

He smiled and nodded.

"That's all anyone should see. You are brilliant and beautiful and sexy and I really want to apologize for making you doubt any of that."

"What do you mean? You never made me doubt that."

"I think I did. We were getting so close and I wanted you so much, but you got scared and I think it's because you don't trust me. I have never given you any reason to believe that what I feel is real. You deserve that. You deserve to know what I feel about you."

She was surprised by that.

"You're wrong. I do trust you. The reasons I stopped were because of me. They were my own insecurities and I stopped when I wanted nothing more than to be with you. I'm the one who should apologize."

He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers and as they kissed, the sky opened and rain poured down on them.

Their hair and clothes plastered against their bodies made everything more pronounced and when they pulled apart, she had a look in her eyes that was unmistakable.

"Come to my tent with me?" she asked.

He nodded and she led the way, running a little as the rain fell harder. They both laughed as they got to the tent and were drenched.

Robin unzipped the fabric and they both scrambled inside.

"This is huge," Patrick said as he looked around. "You got a new one?"

"Yeah, a four person tent. I wanted room for my air mattress," she smiled and shook her hair out.

"How long were you planning on staying out here?"

She took a towel and dried her face.

"Until I figured things out?"

"Things?" he pressed.

She sighed and looked at him, both of them soaking wet.

"I'm scared. I don't like to be scared, so I tried to change the situation. I tried to take control of things so I wouldn't be scared. I was sitting in the lab and all I could do was think of you. All I could feel was you. All I wanted was to touch you. It was making me crazy and I got scared. I ran because I hate being scared," she looked at him and he moved closer to her. "I was scared."

He reached to her face and clumsily stroked her cheek.

"Are you scared of me?"

Her brown eyes searched his.

"No. I'm scared of what I'm feeling. It's intense and powerful and all consuming and I don't want it to end," she said as she reached to his chest and put her hands against him.

"What if I told you I felt the same way? What if I told you that I lashed out at everyone and everything good in my life because I was terrified?"

"You'd be lying," she said softly.

"Is that right?"

"You lashed out because you got hurt. I had nothing to do with it."

"You had everything to do with it," he said passionately. "You wouldn't let me give up. You and I have been together almost every moment since that first meeting here and when my life flashed in front of my face, it scared the hell out of me. I have done little to be proud of, Robin. I am arrogant and at times, a bully. I let those I love down and I lost a great friend because I was too caught up in my own life to see her struggles. When I came here, I never expected to find someone who could get to me, the real me. You blew into my life and it has never been the same."

She wiped her eyes and shrugged.

"How is that a good thing?"

"Because you have made me human," he said and she laughed. "For the first time in my life I can see beyond the OR. I see you and I talk to you and I touch you and it gives my life purpose. I'm a better doctor because I know you. I'm a better man because I listen to you. I'm simply a better person because you're in my life."

She didn't want to talk any more. She looked at him and his eyes followed her as she pulled his shirt up and off. She smiled as she pulled her own shirt off and he quickly pulled her to him, feasting on her neck as she pulled her bra off.

He moved to lay her on the mattress and she bit her lip as he sat back and pulled his pants and briefs off. It was dark in the tent and the only light cane from the small lantern in the corner. It made everything so much more intimate and clandestine and both of them were lost in the moment.

His body was against hers and his mouth moved over her chest. She ran her hands up and down his back and he sat up after a minute, pulling her to a sitting position as well.

She saw his eyes follow her every move as she pulled the rest of her clothes off. She sat facing him and they stared in the darkness before he pulled her face to him and softly kissed her.

Her heart raced with excitement as they explored each other's bodies. She ran her hands over his torso and stroked his erection as he nibbled on her neck.

He let out a soft moan as she ran her fingers over the sensitive tip of his shaft and her touch became more aggressive, needy. She wanted him. She needed him.

"Do you have protection?" She asked.

"Always."

She smiled and nodded.

"Me too."

He reached for a condom, but struggled to open it.

"Let me," she said. "It will be more fun," she took the package and opened it before she rolled it onto him, her hands moving over his shaft as he moaned with pleasure.

The rain fell harder as they lay on the mattress. Robin felt him move over her and it was an incredibly erotic moment when his hand moved under her thigh and he slid into her in the dark of the tent.

She bent her knees and he buried himself over and over as his tongue played with hers. They moved together, their body's wet with the rain and the passion of the moment.

Patrick was lost in the amazing sensations of being connected so intimately with her. He had never felt anything close to what he was feeling now and as he moved in and out, he realized just how much he wanted this, wanted her.

"Shit," she panted as he tilted his hips and went as deep as he could. She felt her release building and she arched her back as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

He held her tenderly in his arms as she contracted around him and he slowed his movements to allow her to come down from her high.

"More, please," she whispered as he began to thrust more, his movements increasing in speed and his body smacking against hers.

"Turn onto your back," she said and he did as she asked. He watched as she turned with her back to him and straddled him, lowering herself onto him and rocking back and forth. She felt his hands on her behind and then he grasped her hips as guided her rhythm.

She felt him deep within her and the more she moved, the harder he felt.

"I'm going to come," he said breathlessly.

She moved off of him and he pulled the condom off. She lay next to him, her chest by his waist and she used her hand to stroke him through his release.

Robin felt so empowered by every move and after she cleaned them up, she crawled onto the mattress next to him and pulled the blanket over them.

Patrick held her to him and she rested her head on his chest, his hand on her behind.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. "You're quiet."

He looked at her and she could see the glow of his eyes.

"That was incredible. I've never experienced anything like that before. I don't know what to say."

She stroked his cheek and smiled.

"I think you just said it."

He kissed her and they lay together, the rain pounding down.

"No, I didn't."

Robin sat up and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?"

He sat up and stroked her cheek.

"I love you."

Robin was stunned.

"What?"

"I didn't know how to tell you before, but it's true. I have loved you for a while now, but I never said anything. I just thought you should know. I am completely in love with you."

She felt her eyes fill with tears and he shrugged.

"Did I ruin the moment? It's not like you can make a quick exit," he joked a little.

"I don't want to make an exit. I don't want to be with anyone but you. I am so incredibly in love with you, too."

The whites of his teeth glowed when he smiled.

"Really?"

She laughed.

"Really. I love you, too."

"Are you up for me to show you how much?" He asked with a kiss.

"I am if you are," she said as they lay down and made love for a second time.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six:

It had been five months since the night in the woods and things were going so well for Robin and Patrick. They had been dating exclusively and a month earlier, Patrick returned to surgery.

He had worked tirelessly in therapy and when he was finally cleared for work, he felt he had become even better than before because of the intense work he had to do in order to recover.

"Patrick? I didn't know you were going to be here," Liz said as she walked up to check the surgical notes.

"Hey, I'm back full time now," he smiled. "Are you assisting?"

"No, I need to head to Cam's school for conferences," she smiled. "But I'm so glad you're back on the rotation."

"Thanks. I hope to see you in my OR soon," he moved to let her by.

"Me too," she flashed him a smile and left.

"Flirting again? Won't Dr. Scorpio have an issue with that?" Epiphany asked as she walked by.

Patrick had developed a strong affinity for the motherly nurse and she was always yelling at him and Robin about displays of affection in public. They all knew the deep respect they all had for each other.

"You know she tolerates my personality, but the real thing is all hers," Patrick flashed her his dimples.

"She should be up for sainthood now, having to tolerate all that," Epiphany rolled her eyes at him.

"Aw, come on, you like me a little, don't you?"

She laughed.

"I like my men a little more humble."

"Humble is overrated," Patrick smiled. "Speaking of Dr. Scorpio, she should be here by now. Do you know of she was called in somewhere else?"

"There was an emergency in Ortho and she went to talk to them about a potential protocol they might use."

Patrick felt the pride surge through him at all she had accomplished since coming back here. Her protocols had been extremely successful and she was getting a ton of press for her new trials.

"Okay, thanks. If you see her, will you let her know I'm in my office?"

"Yes doctor," she said and he laughed as he walked away.

Epiphany shook her head in amusement as she watched him leave. For as much as she teased them, she was so happy they were together. They seemed to bring a sense of fun and happiness to the hospital that had long been missing.

"Nurse Johnson, trauma on route," the intercom blared.

Epiphany forgot everything else and went to prep for the arrival.

XXXX

"I can't thank you enough," Ryan said to Robin. Ryan was the top ortho specialist and he had a patient with bone cancer who was looking for a way to save his leg. Her new protocol might give them enough time to find a solution.

"No thanks necessary," she smiled as she closed the chart. "I just hope it gives you some time."

"Me too. I'll let you know what the tests show in a few days."

Robin tucked her hair behind her ear.

"That would be great. I need to head back to the ER, but I'll talk to you soon."

He smiled as she left. There was a spring in her step and she couldn't help but smile.

What the hell was happening to her? She felt like skipping and it was seriously not in her character to be like this.

Patrick just made her happy.

It had been an amazing and whirlwind few months and she found herself excited for what might come next.

"Dr. Scorpio? We need you in the ER," a nurse said as she rushed by. "Bus accident and all hands on deck."

Robin nodded and raced to triage.

She saw mass chaos when she entered. There were gurneys all over and doctors scrambling to help whoever they could. She saw Patrick attending to a head wound and she went to help wherever she could.

"Matt? Hey, can I help?" she asked when she saw him trying to stabilize a young girl about three years old. There was a mother sitting by and she was inconsolable.

"Robin, yeah, I need you to find out from the mother what she can remember about what happened. The injuries to her daughter aren't just from the accident. She was in the car that rammed the bus."

Robin nodded and went to the woman who was surrounded by police officers.

"I need to talk to her about her daughter," she said to the officers and then nodded, stepping aside.

"Ma'am? I'm Dr. Scorpio and I need for you to tell me exactly what happened to your daughter."

"We were in a car accident. I don't know why you keep hounding me!" she screamed at Robin and the police stepped closer.

Patrick turned at the screaming and so did many of the other people standing there. He saw Robin and his protection mode took over.

"Excuse me," he said to the nurse he as talking to. He walked closer to the chaos and the police stopped him.

"You need to stay back," the officer said.

Patrick sighed, but was close enough to be sure she was okay, so he nodded.

Robin saw him and smiled reassuringly before she turned back to the woman. He was called away and went to help another case.

"Your daughter has some injuries that need special attention and Dr. Hunter asked me to get a little more information from you. I know you were in a car accident, but can you tell me if your daughter was in any trouble before you got into the car?"

The woman looked at her and there was absolute fear in her eyes.

"I just needed to get her some help. I needed to get away," she said fearfully.

Robin nodded and rubbed the woman's arm.

"It's okay. You're both safe now. Can you tell me why she needed help? What happened?"

"I thought he loved me," she sobbed. "I had to work and he said he would watch her. I came home and there were these people all over my apartment. When I went to find her, I couldn't wake her up. I don't know what they gave her, but I just had to get here. I didn't know what to do. He was so mad and he warned me not to leave, but I just took her and ran. I didn't have her in her car seat. When I hit the bus, she slammed against the seat and her neck was in a strange position but I just picked her up and held her. Is she going to be okay?"

Robin looked at Matt who shook his head and continued to work.

"I'll check for you. Thank you for telling me."

The woman sobbed and Robin went to Matt.

"What can I do?" she asked him as she closed the privacy sheet.

"Nothing. There is no brain activity," he said with anger in his voice. "Whatever that dipshit gave her combined with the torque from the impact of the car ended things before I could try anything else."

Robin shook her head and looked at the beautiful little girl.

"I'm sorry Matt," she said as he called it.

"It's just that I think of Kenzie and I can't imagine anyone touching her or doing anything to hurt her. It makes me sick."

"Hey! Where is she?" an angry voice yelled.

Robin and Matt turned and opened the privacy sheet and saw a man standing there with a gun.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" he screamed.

"Henry, stop it!" the mother yelled.

"You did this! You blamed me but you did this!"

Matt instinctively stepped in front of Robin and they saw Patrick race back over.

The police had the man surrounded, but he was aiming the gun at Matt and Robin.

"She did this. She has a problem with alcohol and she knew I had to work. She said she would watch Leyla and when I came home, the house was a mess and Leyla wasn't there. I got a call from the cops and then I saw the news and," he started crying as he realized the truth.

"Please, let me see my little girl," he cried.

The woman glared at him and Robin could see his pain.

The man was telling the truth.

"How could you lie about your child? Who does something like this?" she asked the woman as she walked closer.

"Robin, don't move," Patrick yelled.

"You don't know what it's like! You have everything, being a doctor. You have money and that means everything!" she cried and lunged at Robin but the cops held her back.

"My baby," Henry cried as he walked to the bed. Matt put his hand on the guy's arm and comforted him, motioning to the police that it was okay. The man still held the gun.

Robin looked at Patrick and he had fear in his eyes.

"I'm okay," she said.

"Help her, please!" the man cried.

"I can't," Matt said sadly. "She's gone."

"What? No!" he yelled and turned to look at Robin. "Do something!"

She walked closer and ignored Patrick's voice telling her to stop.

"Henry, right?" she said as she walked to him.

"Yes. Please save my little girl."

Robin walked to Matt and they looked at Henry.

"She was gone before they got here. I'm so sorry, but there's nothing we could do," he said.

Robin looked at Matt and they braced for his reaction.

XXXXX

"We need to go in there!" Patrick cried as the cops stood back from the covered area. "He is going to kill them!"

"If we rush him, he will shoot for sure. With the amount of oxygen nearby, we need to be careful and give them a minute to talk him down."

"They're doctors, not hostage negotiators," he said and felt his heart in his throat. "That's my brother and the woman I love. Please help them!"

The officer turned to say something when they all heard the gunshot.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

"Stay back!" The police yelled and held Patrick.

"Robin! Matt!" He screamed at the covered area. There was no movement. There was nothing to indicate who, if anyone was injured behind the sheet.

"We need to help them! Why are you just standing here?" Patrick screamed at them. He was going out of his mind and every horrible scenario flashed in front of him.

"We need help," Robin's voice finally came through. "Please."

Patrick pushed through the cops and ran to the sheet, pulling it back and seeing her holding pressure on Matt's shoulder. The other man was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

"He has a GSW to the shoulder," Robin said.

"I'm fine," Matt said. "It's just a scratch."

"It's not just a scratch," Robin said. "He shot you at point blank range."

The officers cuffed the man and Matt was helped up and to a waiting gurney.

"Will you call Maxie? I don't want her to worry," Matt said.

"I'll call her," Robin said softly. "Don't worry."

They wheeled Matt to triage and Patrick didn't say anything. He just walked to Robin and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm okay," she said softly as he held her. "I wasn't hurt."

He wouldn't let go and she felt her tears come.

"I'm okay," she repeated softly.

He finally pulled back and held her face in his hands.

"I thought you were gone. I thought I lost you and my brother."

She nodded and took a towel to wipe her hands.

"I know. I'm okay. I need to call Maxie."

He knew she was in shock and he sighed.

"Let's go to a room and check you out."

"No, I'm fine. Will you go check on Matt while I call Maxie?"

"Robin," he began.

"I'm okay, seriously. I'd feel better if you made sure Matt was okay."

"Okay, but I'll be right back."

She smiled and nodded, taking her phone to call.

Patrick went to the triage to see his brother and made sure Epiphany stayed with Robin. He walked in and saw Matt sitting up in bed, his face pale and his arm covered in blood.

"I'm fine," he was arguing with the attending and Patrick looked at the chart.

"You need surgery to remove the bullet," Patrick said.

"Did you call my wife? I don't want her to worry. I need to talk to her," he said.

"Robin is calling her right now. Let us take care of you."

"She's going to be worried. I need to talk to her," Matt said and then passed out.

"He needs blood," Patrick called out and the surgeon came in.

"I've got him," he said and Patrick nodded. He watched as they stabilized him and then took him to the OR.

Robin walked into the room and Patrick smiled at her.

"He's going to surgery," he said. "He should be fine."

"Okay, good. Maxie is on her way. I didn't tell her everything because I didn't want her to get into an accident."

"Okay, we'll wait for her and talk to her together," he said. "Come sit with me."

"I'm fine," she said with little expression on her face. "I need to talk to the police and give my statement."

He sighed as she walked out.

She wasn't fine.

XXXXX

About an hour later, Robin and Patrick sat with Maxie while they waited for the surgery to be over. Robin had calmed down considerably and Patrick was breathing easier.

"Why is it taking so long? Are you sure it isn't his heart? What if it's worse than you thought and now they are just trying to figure out how to tell me?" Maxie cried.

Robin took her hand and smiled.

"He's going to be fine."

"I'll go check and see if they are almost done," Patrick said and Robin smiled gratefully.

"You both almost died," Maxie said. "I can't believe this. What kind of moron shoots in the ER?"

Robin sighed.

"His little girl was severely injured and he wasn't thinking clearly. I'm not defending him, but he wasn't in his right mind."

"I can't live without you both," she said. "You're my family and Matt is my whole world."

Robin hugged her and looked up as Patrick walked out.

"They are moving him into recovery. He should be just fine."

Maxie got up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much. Can I see him?"

"Where is he?" Noah asked as he raced in.

"He's being moved into recovery. He's going to be fine," Patrick smiled at his dad and looked at them. "I'll take you both."

Robin sat down and exhaled after Patrick took them to see Matt. The whole day was a blur and she didn't even realize the extent of what happened.

She almost died.

Matt almost died.

How many brushes with death was she going to have? Why did this keep happening? First it was Manny and now some random guy in the ER. She just didn't get it.

"Robin?" Patrick's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hey," she smiled and wiped her eyes. "You can sit with him if you want; I'm okay."

"I'd rather sit with you," he smiled. "I'd rather take you home."

She looked at her stained hands and clothes and nodded.

"I'd like that, too."

XXXX

Patrick ordered a pizza while Robin took a shower after they got to her place. He was thinking a lot about things and he knew she was, too.

He almost lost her.

He grabbed some wine and poured two glasses when she walked in. She wore a t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants and her hair was hanging damp around her shoulders.

"How are you doing?"

She smiled and took the glass he handed her.

"Much better."

"Good," he smiled as she sat on the couch. "I called the hospital and talked to Matt. He's doing great and wants to be released. I told him it would have to be tomorrow at the earliest."

Robin smiled.

"That's awesome. It could have been so much worse."

"Yeah," Patrick sighed and took a drink.

"What is it?"

He was quiet for a minute and then looked at her.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

Her face showed her confusion.

"I don't know, I guess here? Why?"

"No, I mean what do you see your life looking like?"

"Patrick, what are you asking? I don't follow."

He stood up and paced.

"Do you see me in your life? I mean, when I look at my future, all I see is you. Today, everything I cared about was almost taken in an instant and it's not like I hadn't thought about it before, but now I wonder what the hell I'm waiting for."

She stood up and walked to him.

"Patrick, what are you saying?"

He looked into her eyes.

"Do you see me in your future?"

She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"No."

His face fell and he nodded.

"Oh, okay."

She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't see you in my future, I see you as my future. You're all I see. You're all I want and you're all I need. I love you, so much."

He leaned in and kissed her softly at first and then with more passion.

"I love you, too."

She watched as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket before he took her hand.

"Robin Scorpio, will you marry me?"

Her tears fell as she nodded.

"Yes."

He took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Yes," he said as she jumped into his arms.

"Yes," she repeated and they held each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
